Soy Terra, la Gata
by Silverwolf850
Summary: Hola a todos. Soy Terra, la gata y esta es mi simple y aburrida vida, como la posiblemente la ser más poderosa de todo el multiuniverso. Fanfic inspirado en el anime "One Punch Man".
1. Capítulo 1

**"Hechos ocurridos en un mundo humano cualquiera."**

Una ciudad estaba medio arrasada, como si un tornado salvaje hubiese pasado por ahí.

En medio de aquellas ruinas, andaba una horrenda y enorme criatura bípeda negra, musculosa y de afiladas garras. Enormes dientes como de una piraña y unos ojos completamente negros sin pupilas. Orejas grandes como puntiagudas.

Dicha criatura avanzaba por la ciudad, mirando a su alrededor todos los destrozos que había. En cierto modo, era como si se sintiera orgullosa de ello, cosa que se notaba en su siniestra sonrisa que helaba la sangre al verlo.

La criatura seguía mirando alrededor, hasta que sus puntiagudas orejas captaron el sonido como de un llanto. Mirando al origen de aquel llanto es cuando lo vio.

En medio de unas ruinas había un niño de apenas seis años llorando desconsoladamente. Era tal su llanto, que no prestaba atención en absoluto a la criatura que iba caminando hacia él.

La criatura se paró por detrás del niño y con una sonrisa perversa alzó su garra, donde dicha garra creció hasta alcanzar un tamaño superior al niño.

Dicha criatura trató de aplastar al niño de golpe con su garra para matarlo, pero de improviso una misteriosa sombra que se desplazaba a toda velocidad hasta el punto que no se la distinguía, apartó al niño evitando así su fatal desenlace.

Monstruos: ¿Qué demonios...?

Exclamó la criatura al ver que ya no estaba el niño. Buscando con la mirada logró localizar al niño que estaba en otra parte, pero no estaba solo. Estaba alguien más con él.

El niño que había parado un poco de llorar, vio algo desconcertado a su salvador.

Era una especie de gata de apariencia egipcia del tamaño algo menor que un pony. De pelaje tirando a dorado con una línea plateada recorriendo la espalda. Un mechón plateado sobre la cabeza. Parte de la boca, parte inferior de las patas y final de la cola color blanco. Ojos de gato verdes. Tenía alas de esfinge.

Aquella misteriosa gata mirando al niño, le preguntó.

Gata: ¿Estás bien, pequeño?

Preguntaba la gata, queriendo ésta asegurarse que el niño estaba bien. El pequeño un tanto sorprendido porque la gata le estuviera hablando, contestó.

Niño: Sí...Estoy bien ¿En serio puedes hablar?

Preguntaba el niño con curiosidad por el hecho de que la gata pudiera hablar. La felina alzando de hombros, le contestó tranquilamente.

Gata: Sé hacer más cosas, pequeño. Ahora es mejor que te busques un sitio apartado mientras yo me ocupo de este bicho tan feo.

Le aconsejaba la gata al niño, donde este último asintiendo se fue a otro sitio más seguro. Luego la gata mirando a la criatura, se fue caminando tranquilamente hacia su encuentro.

Criatura: ¿Quién eres tú?

Preguntaba la criatura con tono molesto por el hecho de aquella gata impidiera matar al niño. La gata sin dejar de caminar tranquilamente, le contestó.

Gata: ¿Mi nombre? Mi nombre es Terra.

Criatura: ¿Terra? ¿Qué clase de nombre ridículo es ese?

Preguntaba un tanto desconcertada la criatura ante el peculiar nombre que tenía la gata. La llamada Terra tranquilamente le contestó.

Terra: Pues eso, Terra. Nada del otro mundo.

Criatura: ¿Y qué rayos haces aquí?

Terra: Simple. Soy solo una gata, que se dedica a viajar entre dimensiones, haciendo buenas obras y acabando con los malos. Así de simple.

Respondió como si nada la gata, como si aquello no fuese cosa del otro mundo. La criatura al principio desconcertada, miró molesto a la gata y la contestó.

Criatura: ¿Qué "qué"? ¿Acaso estás jugando conmigo?

Terra: Para nada. Simplemente vengo a eliminarte, eso es todo. Y de paso, arreglar el estropicio que has montado aquí. Que sé que fuiste tú el que destruyó esta ciudad.

Explicaba sus motivos la gata a la criatura. La criatura miró un tanto confundido a la gata en el momento que dijo eso, pero acto seguido la contestó.

Criatura: ¿Qué vienes a eliminarme? ¿Tú? ¿Una diminuta y simplona gata? Ja, ja, ja.

Se reía como un loco la criatura como si la gata le hubiese contado un chiste y ahí la dijo a ésta.

Criatura: Yo nací de la contaminación producida por los humanos y decidí exterminar a todos los humanos y usar la contaminación para crear otros como yo. Y nada ni nadie me lo va a impedir, y mucho menos una gata sarnosa como tú.

La criatura comenzó a hincharse los músculos y hacerse más grande, sus garras grandes y afiladas mientras su rostro se volvía más monstruoso. Ahí la gata se paró y con expresión completamente tranquila e inalterada, miraba al monstruo transformado con completa indiferencia.

Criatura: ¡En esta forma, soy mucho más fuerte y poderoso! ¡Donde nada ni nadie puede detenerme! ¡Prepárate para morir!

Alzaba la voz la criatura donde saltó hacia la gata con intención de despedazarla y luego devorarla. Pese a todo, la gata estaba enormemente tranquila y completamente inexpresiva.

La criatura estuvo a punto de alcanzar a la gata. Esta última simplemente alzó su garra derecha donde la cerró y ahí lanzó su puño contra la criatura.

En el momento que la gata impactó su puño contra el monstruo, la criatura reventó en pedazos mientras sangre negra se esparcía por todas partes.

Finalmente acabó todo. Restos del monstruo muerto esparcido por todas partes, quedando la gata en el sitio con su puño en alto donde esta echaba humo por el golpe. La gata miró su puño aun humeante y soltando un suspiro de aburrimiento, dijo.

Terra: Como no...De un solo puñetazo. Madre mía...

Comentaba con tono de decepción la gata. Luego en posición relajada, dijo.

Terra: Bueno. Monstruo eliminado. Ahora a restaurar la ciudad y devolver a la vida a los que murieron.

Dijo esto la gata donde alzando la misma garra con que destruyó al monstruo, chasqueó los dedos. De ella surgió una burbuja que se expandió por alrededor suyo hasta cubrir kilómetros y kilómetros hasta los límites donde fue el desastre.

Cuando todo acabó, la ciudad estaba completamente restaurada y todos los que murieron fueron revividos, sin que ninguno de ellos recordase lo que hubiera pasado antes.

La gata estando en medio de aquel lugar y viendo que todo estaba ya arreglado, comentó.

Terra: Bueno. Esto ya está. Hora de marcharme.

Decía la gata chasqueando de nuevo los dedos y formando ahí un portal dimensional, donde ahí la gata se introdujo en ella y dicho portal desapareció.

**"Narrando Terra".**

"Bueno. Seguramente os estaréis preguntando ¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar y quién soy yo? Muy bien. Os lo diré."

"Mi nombre es Terra y como habéis podido ver, soy una gata, pero no una gata cualquiera".

"Para empezar, tengo poderes que en cierto modo, serían divinos. Y puedo hacer cosas que muy pocos podrían hacer, pero estoy divagando. Es mejor empezar a contar más o menos al principio".

"Soy Terra la gata y esta es...mi simple...y aburrida vida..."

**Insertar música del opening de One Punch Man**

Sobre fondo negro aparece una huella de gato, donde queda envuelto en llamas, pero sin que dicha huella se consumiera en absoluto.

Luego aparecer la imagen de Terra mirando a cámara y luego lanzando un fuerte directo a dicha cámara.

**¡Un goooolpe!**

Aparece Terra de espaldas a cámara, enfrente de la imagen de un enorme tigre.

**¡Tres!**

Aparece de nuevo Terra, enfrente de la imagen de un enorme ogro.

**¡Dos!**

Aparece una vez más Terra, enfrente de la imagen de un enorme dragón.

**¡Uno!**

Aparece por última vez Terra, enfrente de un ser divino destructor.

**¡Golpe Mortal!**

**¡Aparece! ¡Victoria asegurada! ¡La más fuerte de todos los tiempos!**

Terra aparece caminando al lado de una gran pared rocosa. Luego caminando sobre la nieve de una zona nevada. Luego cerca de unas montañas donde aparece en lo alto una criatura colosal parecida a un ser traslucido.

**¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Frustración? ¡Nadie me puede parar!**

Se ve un campo de hielo con una gran grieta enorme donde no se ve fondo. Luego a Terra caminando por una carretera donde la cae un enorme rayo encima de ella, pero la gata ni siquiera parecía sentir dicho rayo.

Luego se ve a Terra enfrente de un descomunal incendio, donde de ella surge una enorme ave oscura envuelta en llamas y con expresión amenazante.

**¡UN GOLPE! ¡Se acabó! Una victoria tras otra.**

Se ve a Terra corriendo a gran velocidad sobre el agua de un gran lago bajo la luz de la luna. Luego a la gata se la ve por el espacio cerca de la superficie del planeta. Luego enfrente de un colosal golem de lava que emerge de un volcán. Luego un enorme gusano con un solo ojo que mira de forma amenazante a la gata.

**¡Escucha mi voz! ¡Siempre soy victoriosa! ¡Victoria total!**

Se ve a Terra caminando tranquilamente en medio de un selva con un brazo en alto y el puño cerrado, mientras detrás de ella había los restos destruidos de un monstruo que fue reventado por un golpe por parte de la gata.

**¡PODER! ¡OBTÉN EL PODER!**

Se ve a Terra sobre fondo negro, lanzando un potente directo hacia delante.

**¡Hasta poder llegar al límite!**

Se ve a Terra caminando tranquilamente sobre un desierto, dejando sus huellas en la arena.

**¡Heroína!**

Terra cierra el puño y luego aparece caminando hacia cámara con expresión seria como inexpresiva.

**No necesito gente ni ovacionándome ni elogiándome**

Se ve el fondo entre montañas, donde Terra parecía estar peleando contra algo o alguien.

En la mismo lugar, va la gata corriendo a gran velocidad, esquivando una enorme bola de hierro encadenado que choca contra el suelo. Ahí Terra avanzó hacia el responsable del ataque que era un especie de hombre mono muy peludo. Ahí Terra le da un potente directo en el pecho donde manda al mono a estrellarse con dureza contra la pared rocosa.

**¡Heroína!**

Dos monos más aparecían corriendo en dirección hacia Terra donde intentaron atacarla desde dos lados distintos. Terra sin dilación alguna, arreó un puñetazo primero a uno y luego al otro, mandando a estrellarse a éstos también contra la pared rocosa.

**Lucharé contra el mal en secreto**

Centenares de monos atacaron a Terra por la espalda. La gata sin temor ni miedo se giró y lanzando puñetazos a gran velocidad como si fuesen una lluvia de puños, golpeó a todos los monos donde los mandó contra una gran montaña a estrellarse y dicha montaña estalla en pedazos.

**(Nadie sabe quien es)**

Terra aparece volando en dirección hacia un enorme monstruo en forma de dragón, donde dicho dragón trata de golpearla con su enorme puño cuyo tamaño hace parecer a la gata como una pulga. Terra sin miedo ni emoción, golpea con su puño contra la de la criatura, haciendo que el dragón primero se le reviente el cuerpo entero, quedando solo los huesos y luego desintegrarse esto último.

**Enemigos se acercan cubriendo el cielo. Aún así no daré la espalda**

El rostro de un monstruo gigante aparecía enfrente de Terra, donde la gata de un puñetazo justo entre ojo y ojo, manda a volar a la vez que es destruido dicho monstruo.

Terra aparece golpeando una criatura en forma de luna donde de un solo golpe lo desintegra como si nada.

Terra de un directo manda a volar a un enorme yeti salvaje.

Terra descendiendo del cielo, golpea con un directo al rostro de un golem de roca donde lo destroza por completo.

**¡Heroína!**

**Hasta que un día, muerda el polvo de la derrota.**

Una enorme criatura en forma de óvalo llena de ojos desciende hasta donde está Terra, donde la gata de un puñetazo lo desintegra por completo.

**Una HEROÍNA luchadora.**

**Una HEROÍNA solitaria**

Terra aparece sobre fondo negro donde la gata toma impulso y lanza un poderoso puñetazo sobre el fondo negro, haciendo surgir una enorme explosión por el impacto.

**¡Yo quiero ser la HEROÍNA Más fuerte!**

Finalmente se la ve a Terra caminando de espaldas a cámara sobre la calle de una ciudad cualquiera, llevando consigo una bolsa de la compra.

**Fin de la canción.**

La gata Terra viajaba por un túnel dimensional hacia un destino incierto.

"Bueno ¿Por dónde iba? ¡Ah, sí! ¿Qué quién soy? Bueno. Como ya dije antes, me llamo Terra, la gata".

"Seguramente os preguntáis como algo tan pequeña como yo, pudo destruir a un monstruo tan enorme de un simple puñetazo. Bueno, es simple y a la vez complicado. Es que no soy una gata corriente como ya dije antes".

"La razón es que yo poseo una fuerza descomunal y donde ni yo misma sé si tengo límite o no. También tengo poderes mágicos que podrían considerarse hasta divinos y puedo obrar lo que se podrían considerar milagros, como cuando restauré la ciudad entera como las vidas que se perdieron por culpa del monstruo que yo eliminé".

"¿Qué como conseguí este poder? Aunque os sorprenda, yo ya nací con este poder desde el principio. Al menos así me hizo mi creador".

"¿Qué quién es mi creador? Lo único que puedo deciros es que el poder que tengo yo ahora, lo tuvo él aunque no por mucho tiempo. Apenas un día desde que lo obtuvo y renunció a ello, vaya record je, je, je".

"A lo que iba. Él no quería esos poderes divinos ya que eso significaría estar lejos de su familia y amigos para siempre, por lo que eligió renunciar a dichos poderes para volver con sus seres queridos".

"Pero él no quería que dicho poder se desperdiciara, por lo que me creó a mí. Yo, Terra, la gata. La ser más poderosa del multiuniverso o al menos eso dijo mi creador que yo sería".

"¿Por qué con forma de gata? Ni idea, aunque no me molesta mi aspecto en absoluto y si quiero, puedo cambiar de aspecto cuando quiera. Puedo ser cualquier cosa, no me es difícil".

"Lo que mi creador me dijo que hiciera con mis poderes fue lo siguiente. Que usara este poder para ayudar a los demás, luchar contra el mal y preservar el bien. Tratar de ayudar a todos aquellos que lo necesiten. Una tarea que acepté con gusto y sin cuestionarla, ya que fue mi creador y a quien le debo mi existencia".

"Y así lo hice, me dediqué a viajar de dimensión a dimensión, luchando contra el mal, acabando con los malos y restaurando los mundos o vidas inocentes que se pierdan"

"Pese a todo, en ocasiones, me siento hasta aburrida ¿Alguna vez habéis visto el anime One Punch Man, donde el protagonista acaba con sus enemigos de un solo golpe, pero acaba por aburrirle eso? Pues a mí me pasa lo mismo".

"Al principio cuando luchaba contra los malvados, sentía algo de miedo, ira, pasión y otras cosas, pero con el tiempo, todo aquello dejó de afectarme por una sencilla razón".

Se veía a Terra en distintas situaciones y lugares, donde todos ellos estaba la gata rodeada de monstruos derrotados o más bien reventados por un simple golpe de la gata en cada uno de ellos.

"Sinceramente, muchas veces acaba siendo un rollazo esto de acabar con todos los enemigos de un solo golpe y que ninguno sea capaz de resistir aunque sea unos minutos".

La gata mientras viajaba aun por el túnel dimensional, soltó un suspiro aburrido.

"No os voy a mentir. Mi vida es bastante aburrida, sin nada emocionante en mi trabajo. No le culpo a mi creador por haberme hecho así, para nada. A veces lo veo y paso un buen rato con él charlando de mis obras y todo eso".

"Lo único que me motiva a seguir, es ver a la gente que salvo feliz y que disfruten de sus vidas, aunque éstos no sepan que o murieron y fueron revividos, o se libraron de una enorme catástrofe".

"¿Qué que eso último? Bueno. Es que mis poderes me permiten restaurar cualquier lugar que haya sido destruido, quedando éste como nuevo a la vez que restauro cualquier vida que se perdiera en ella. Solo que ninguno recuerda que algo así pasara. El motivo es que les borro sus recuerdos para que ninguno tenga que vivir con un recuerdo tan traumático".

Finalmente Terra llegó al final del viaje dimensional. Una especie de bonita casa de dos pisos en una especie de isla, solo que dicha isla estaría dentro de una burbuja en medio de una extraña dimensión con fondo violeta donde alrededor no había absolutamente nada.

"Y llegamos a mi querida casa".

La gata aterrizó en el suelo. La gata miró el espacio infinito vació que había y ahí comentó.

Terra: Cambiemos un poco el paisaje para variar.

Decía la gata chasqueando los dedos, donde aquel espacio vació cambió a una hermosa playa soleada con vistas al mar y llena de palmeras.

Terra: Mucho mejor.

Decía sonriendo la gata mientras se dirigía a la puerta de su casa. Dicha puerta fue abierta por alguien que fue a recibir a la gata.

¿?: ¿Ya has llegado, Terra? ¿Trajiste la compra?

Preguntaba una curiosa y monísima conejita anthromorfa de peluche que parecía una niña. De color marrón, grandes orejas adorables. Ojos completamente negros. Llevaba un vestido rosa con un delantal blanco. Un especie de cinta con perlas rosas en una de sus orejas. La gata al ver a la conejita de peluche, sonrió a la vez que la saludaba.

Terra: Hola, Patty. Sí. Estoy en casa y me traje la compra.

"Aquella conejita de peluche la creé yo. Se llama Patty, como aquella simpática conejita de una vieja serie infantil llamada "La Aldea del Arce", "Maple Town" en otras tierras. La creé yo para tener alguien con quien charlar y no sentirme tan sola en mi casa. De lo contrario, tanta soledad acabaría por volverme loca".

Terra entraba en la casa. La llamada Patty observando la zona de playa y mar, la comentó a la gata.

Patty: Veo que has cambiado el "escenario" de nuevo. Ji, ji, ji.

Comentaba la conejo de peluche, emulando ésta una sonrisa adorable. Terra alzando de hombros, la respondió.

Terra: Pues sí. Me apetecía cambiar un poco "las vistas". je, je, je.

Bromeaba la gata haciendo reír a ambas. Una vez dentro, Terra la dio la bolsa a Patty, donde la coneja se fue a la cocina con dicha bolsa.

Terra: Bien, por fin en casa.

Decía la gata donde se fue a recostarse encima de un amplio y cómodo sofá. La gata tranquilamente se iba tumbando en dicho sofá y con su magia trajo un mando a distancia, donde ahí encendió la pantalla de televisión que tenía delante.

"La ventaja de tener poderes como los míos, es que puedes tener una tele especial. Lo que quiero decir es que puedo hacer que la tele saque canales que actualmente salen o también puedo hacer que salga lo que me de la gana. Incluso puedo ver películas y series que actualmente no salgan o eso. Como películas o series mudas como en blanco y negro. Ver series que dejaron de salir. Incluso si quiero, puedo hacer que salgan episodios nuevos de series canceladas como si los hubiesen hecho. La verdad es que gracias a eso, me entretengo bastante cuando no estoy trabajando".

La gata mirando la tele, soltó un amplio bostezo mientras se ponía cómoda.

Terra: Bien. Ahora voy a descansar y no me levanto en 17 horas por lo menos ni aunque me pinchen.

Comentaba la gata poniéndose esta cómoda. Estaba dispuesto a no levantarse por nada, hasta que escuchó la voz de Patty en la cocina.

Patty: ¿Qué tal te fue el día, Terra?

Ante la pregunta de la coneja de peluche, Terra con los brazos tras la cabeza y apoyando en el brazo de la cama, la contestó.

Terra: Lo normal. Un monstruo destruyendo la ciudad y yo me tuve que ocupar de ello.

Patty: Ya veo ¿Tuviste problemas con él?

Terra: Para nada. Lo de siempre, un golpe y se acabó. Luego restaurar todo lo que destrozó como las vidas que se perdieron.

Respondía con tono aburrido la gata como si aquello no fuera nada nuevo.

Patty: Ya veo...

Terra: En serio. Esto de ser tan fuerte es un latazo...Muchos desean ser los más fuertes y todo eso. Como se nota que ninguno de ellos pasan por lo que yo. Menudo aburrimiento eso.

Comentaba la gata con enorme aburrimiento mientras con una garra se hurgaba en una oreja. Patty aun en la cocina, con tono comprensivo la comentó a ésta.

Patty: Sí. Te entiendo. Aunque sea aburrido en parte, al menos salvas vidas y todo eso. Yo pienso que eso es bueno ¿No?

Terra: Supongo que tienes razón, Patty. Algo es algo. Je, je, je.

Contestaba la gata emulando a la vez una pequeña sonrisa. La gata volvió a escuchar la voz de Patty, solo que ésta parecía como de sorpresa.

Patty: ¡Oh, vaya!

Terra: ¿Qué pasa, Patty? ¿Otra vez te has olvidado coserte la colita?

Bromeaba la gata mirando de reojo la cocina. Patty ahí la contestó.

Patty: No, no es eso...Esta vez...Terra. Te has olvidado comprar huevos.

Nada más decir eso la coneja, Terra se dio un golpe con su garra en la frente y molesta dijo.

Terra: ¡La madre del Tano! ¡Sabía yo que me olvidaba de algo! Genial. Ahora que no me apetecía levantarme para nada. Voy a tener que salir de nuevo.

Patty: ¿Vas a irte al mundo humano de nuevo?

Terra: No. Me iré esta vez a uno de los mundos de Equestria. Creo que en una tienda de Ponyville venden huevos rebajados. Voy para allá. No creo que tarde. Hasta luego, Patty.

Decía la gata creando con su garra un portal, para luego meterse por ella.

"Bueno. Pese a mi gran poder, no me considero exactamente perfecta. Si tengo algún defecto es precisamente que soy algo perezosa. Muchas veces soy algo vaga y muchas veces prefiero quedarme descansando y durmiendo sin hacer nada, hasta el punto en que no me quiero levantar ni aunque me pongan una guindilla bajo la cola. Aunque claro, solo si realmente no tengo nada que hacer. Obviamente no me puedo esta haciendo la vaga si hay por ejemplo vidas en peligro".

"Ya sé que puedo devolver a la vida a quien sea como quien se cambia de ropa interior, pero claro. Una cosa es que hagas la vaga y dejes morir a la gente así como así. Tengo mis principios, por favor ¿Acaso vosotros os quedaríais tranquilamente mirando como a alguien descuartiza a otro alguien con un cuchillo de cocina metiéndosela por una oreja?"

"También tengo cierta manía y es que siempre procuro cuando voy de comprar, de encontrar las mejores rebajas. Suelo revisar con mucho cuidado los días de rebajas con antelación. Puede sonar raro esto ya que puedo crear mi propio dinero como si nada. Supongo que sería una obsesión por así decirlo".

En la dimensión de una Equestria cualquiera, Terra salía de un supermercado con los huevos frescos comprados.

Terra: Genial. Ya tengo los huevos y encima rebajados. Nada menos que un 30% de descuento. Está claro que me ha ido bien el día.

Comentaba la gata muy contenta con su compra y caminando por el pueblo. Algunos ponis miraban con curiosidad a la gata, pero a Terra no parecía importarla aquello lo más mínimo.

En ese momento, toda la calma que había en el pueblo desapareció, cuando todos los ponis salían huyendo.

La causa fue que un bicho oso había aparecido rugiendo y con gesto amenazador.

El bicho oso rugía furioso hasta que su vista se centró en Terra que iba caminando tranquilamente e incluso parecía ignorar al monstruo por completo. El bicho oso sin dudarlo alzó su aguijó y fue volando en dirección hacia la gata.

Twilight y las otras mane llegaron justo para ver al bicho oso atacando.

Applejack: ¿Otra vez el bicho oso? Creí que ya nos deshicimos de él.

Rainbow: Parece que no recibió lo suficiente la otra vez.

Comentaban la vaquera y la pegaso. Fluttershy viendo donde se dirigía el bicho oso, se percató de la gata, donde aquello lo alarmó.

Fluttershy: ¡Oh, no! ¡Va directo hacia esa adorable gatita! ¡Tenemos que salvarla!

Todas las mane fueron raudo y veloz para detener al monstruo. Por desgracia, no a tiempo para impedir que el bicho oso fuera a clavar su aguijón en la gata, donde ésta parecía estar completamente ajena a todo lo que pasaba.

Todo iba a cámara lenta. Terra caminaba tranquilamente mientras el bicho oso iba como un misil hacia ella. El monstruo estuvo a punto de alcanzarla, hasta que de golpe la gata sin girar, dio un pequeño bote haciendo que el aguijó pasara de largo.

El bicho oso tenía a la gata de espaldas enfrente de su rostro. Sin girarse siquiera, la gata agitó su cola y con ella golpeó en mitad del rostro del monstruo.

El golpe fue tal, que mandó a volar al bicho oso a gran velocidad, estrellándolo contra una pared de ladrillos que se derrumbó encima del bicho oso quedando medio enterrado.

La gata volviendo al suelo, seguía caminando como si nada. Las mane que habían detenido su marcha, se quedaron pasmadas ante lo que acababan de presenciar.

Rainbow: ¡Decidme que no soy la única que ha visto eso!

Exclamaba impresionada la pegaso ante lo que acababa de presenciar esta y sus amigas.

Applejack: Esa especie de gata ¿Acaba de dejar fuera de juego al bicho oso con un simple golpe de cola?

Pinkie: Parece que el bicho oso está prácticamente K.O.

Comentaba la pony rosa donde con curiosidad, iba pinchando con un palito al bicho oso donde el monstruo tenía espirales en los ojos.

Terra abrió un portal y entró por ella.

Twilight: ¡Espera! ¿Quién eres tú?

Trató de llamarla la alicornio, pero el portal se cerró desapareciendo así de vista, dejando a unas sorprendidas ponis que fueron testigos de la hazaña de la gata.

"Y esta es mi vida. Soy una gata con inmenso poder y todo eso".

"Y si a alguien le interesa mi historia, sois libres de seguirla, aunque os lo advierto. Si esperáis una historia llena de emociones y cosas así, mucho me temo que vais a quedaros enormemente decepcionados. Ya que mi historia es todo menos emocionante. Si seguís mi historia, puede que entendáis a lo que me refiero."

"Soy Terra, la gata. Posiblemente la criatura más poderosa de todo el multiuniverso, al menos en teoría, claro, y aquí está mi historia".

**Nota autor: Me basé en el anime de One Punch Man que sin duda me encantó dicha serie. Donde me inspiré a crear este fanfic con dicho personaje.**

**No serán capítulos muy largos, o al menos eso pretendo hacer. En cierto modo, lo hago más a capricho que por otra cosa este fanfic.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**"Ambientado en el fanfic "****tristeza y sufrimiento" del autor "Eyedragon"**

Equestria, la tierra de la felicidad y la armonía, de la paz y del amor ya dejó de existir. Un malvado tirano logró hacerse con el poder suficiente para derrotar a los poderosos elementos de la armonía, quienes murieron en lenta agonía. El sol y la luna dejaron de salir. Ahora todo era oscuridad eterna sin siquiera las tenues luces de la luna en las frías noches.

Terra: O eso habría pasado si yo no hubiese intervenido para hacer mi trabajo.

Decía la gata apareciendo en una Equestria alternativa a través de un portal dimensional, un tiempo antes de que aquella catástrofe ocurriese.

En Canterlot, la capital estaba rodeada por un inmenso mar de llamar negras que impedían tanto entrar como salir de la capital. Todos los supervivientes del mal que asolaba su mundo estaban en dicha capital, incluido las mane con sus respectivos elementos de la armonía.

El miedo invadía a todos sus habitantes donde enfrente de ellos había una criatura de tamaño colosal, parecida a un dragón negro envuelto en llamas oscuras.

Dragón oscuro: Ja, ja, ja ¡Este será el último día de vuestra querida Equestria! ja, ja, ja.

Se jactaba el dragón oscuro. Las mane junto con las princesas, estaban enfrente del cruel monstruo.

Twilight: ¡No permitiremos que destruyas Equestria!

Rainbow: ¡Bien dicho, Twilight! ¡A por él!

Celestia: Adelante, chicas.

Luna: Tenemos fe en vosotras.

Las mane empezaron a concentrarse, donde sus elementos empezaron a brillar y ahí lanzaron su poderoso arcoiris contra el dragón oscuro.

Dragón oscuro: ¡Eso no os servirá de nada!

El dragón lanzó un hálito oscuro que chocó contra el ataque de las mane. De momento ambos ataques se mantenían, pero poco a poco el ataque del dragón iba ganando terreno a las mane.

Applejack: ¡Es muy fuerte!

Twilight: ¡Resistid, chicas! ¡Podemos hacerlo!

Trataba de animar la alicornio, pero incluso ella tenía dudas de poder siquiera ganar.

Mientras tanto en el interior del dragón oscuro, había como un gran espacio parecido a un cuarto amplio donde solo había paredes blancas con detalles negros. En medio de ese cuarto había lo que parecía una especie de crisálida en forma de insecto, donde solo tenía un par de ojos. Alas y un aguijón en la parte inferior del mismo.

Insecto: Ja, ja, ja. Estupidas. Con los siglos he logrado adquirir suficiente poder como para acabar con los malditos elementos de la armonía. Este será su fin.

Se jactaba el ser parecido a un insecto mientras se reía de forma malvada. Así hasta que apareció alguien.

Terra: Así que esta es tu verdadera forma. Curioso. Desde fuera parecías más imponente.

Insecto: ¿Qué?

El insecto se giró donde para su sorpresa, vio a la gata Terra acercándose a él con total tranquilidad y expresión seria.

Insecto: ¿Qué rayos? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y cómo has logrado entrar aquí?

Preguntaba el insecto con expresión total de sorpresa al ver a la gata ahí. Terra parándose a unos metros enfrente del insecto, le respondió.

Terra: Me llamo Terra, la gata. Y como he entrado, la verdad es que no me fue difícil. Sinceramente, me sentí decepcionada por lo fácil que fue llegar hasta aquí.

Explicaba la gata con cierto tono de decepción en esto último.

Insecto: ¿Y qué rayos haces tú aquí?

Terra: Muy simple. He venido a impedir tus planes. Si sigues con esto, muchos inocentes morirán y los que sobrevivan, vivirán de forma miserable como esclavos. Por lo que te tengo que detener. Al fin y al cabo, me dedico a hacer buenas obras.

Respondió la gata mientras se rascaba una oreja con una de sus garras.

Insecto: ¡Estupida! ¿Detenerme dices? ¡No estoy para tonterías! ¡Muere!

De las paredes surgieron intentas llamaras negras que fueron directas hacia Terra, donde la gata estaba tranquilamente parada. Así hasta que las llamas la alcanzaron y fue cubierta por dicho fuego.

Insecto: Je, je, je. Un problema menos.

Se jactaba el insecto mientras esperaba que las llamas se apagasen para ver lo que había quedado de la gata.

Su expresión pasó a una de sorpresa total cuando vio que la gata estaba en el mismo sitio sin daño aparente.

Insecto: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo rayos sigues vivas? ¡Esas llamas tendrían que haberte carbonizado!

Terra: Bromeas ¿Verdad? Esas llamas apenas estaban calientes. Ni siquiera me servían para los días fríos.

Respondía la gata donde por lo visto, ni siquiera notó las llamas negras en su cuerpo. Ahí la gata mientras hacía unos estiramientos, se puso a hablar con el insecto.

Terra: La verdad, es que me siento algo decepcionada. Cuando oí hablar de un ser que había alcanzado tanto poder como para superar los elementos de la armonía, me había hecho ilusiones. Al final solo eres un insecto feo que solo sabe usar un cuerpo secundario para luchar mientras se esconde como un gusanejo que se arrastra por el suelo.

Aquellas palabras pusieron enormemente furioso al insecto donde ahí respondió.

Insecto: ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Acaso tienes idea de lo que me ha costado reunir todo este poder? ¡Llevo milenios acumulando poder y más poder lo suficiente para dominar el mundo! ¡Una maldita rata peluda como tú nunca entenderá por todo lo que he pasado para conseguirlo!

Gritaba furioso el insecto mientras su cuerpo empezaba a agrietarse, donde de repente unas zarpas en forma de guadaña surgieron de las grietas. De aquella crisálida surgió otra criatura parecida a una enorme mantis religiosa de piel negra y afiladas garras como dientes afilados.

Terra: ¿Eh..?

Terra miraba con atención la nueva forma que había adoptado el insecto.

Insecto: ¡Hora de matarte!

El insecto dio un tajo donde creó una onda cortante. Terra tranquilamente se hizo a un lado para esquivarlo.

La mantis empezó a lanzar múltiples tajos contra Terra, tratando de partirla en dos. Terra tranquilamente esquivaba los ataques con total tranquilidad y con su expresión inalterada.

Insecto: ¡Voy a matarte, maldita gata! ¡GROARRRR!

Rugía furioso la mantis lanzando sus ataques a mayor velocidad mientras Terra seguía esquivando sin dificultad alguna los ataques.

Terra: Esto aburre. Mejor acabar con esto ya...

Decía aburrida la gata donde esquivando un zarpazo, pegó un salto directo hacia la cabeza del insecto a tanta velocidad que este último ni tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

Insecto: ¿Pero qué...?

Terra ahí lanzó un puñetazo donde reventó en pedazos primero la cabeza del insecto y luego el cuerpo entero.

Terra: Buff...Vaya cosa...Otra vez de un solo golpe. Y pensar que me había hecho ilusiones antes.

Comentaba aburrida la gata al ver con que facilidad había acabado con el insecto. Mientras tanto fuera, al morir el insecto, el dragón oscuro estaba perdiendo poder.

Pinkie: ¡Mirad! ¡Retrocede!

Twilight: ¡Lo estamos consiguiendo! ¡Un empujón más!

Las mane concentraron su poder logrando superar el ataque del dragón oscuro, recibiendo este último el arcoiris. Ahí todo quedó envuelto en luz de los mismos colores desintegrando al dragón y Terra en medio de aquella luz.

Terra: La verdad es que este efecto de los elementos de la armonía es bastante bonito de ver.

Comentaba la gata con una sonrisa, en cierto modo admirando la luz proveniente del arcoiris.

Terra: Bien. Aprovechemos esto para hacer unos arreglos.

Terra chasqueó los dedos y su luz se sumó a la del arcoiris, expandiéndose por alrededor de toda Equestria, restaurando las vidas perdidas por culpa del ser oscuro como todo daño ocasionado por este último.

Terra aterrizó en lo alto de un edificio observando el estado actual de la ciudad.

Terra: Creo que esta vez no hará falta alterar los recuerdos de nadie. Todo parece haber quedado bien.

Comentaba la gata sonriendo levemente ante el trabajo bien hecho.

Más tarde, en la sala del trono. Las mane estaban siendo felicitadas por las princesas y por todo el mundo por presuntamente haber acabado con el ser oscuro. Nadie sospechaba que fue con ayuda de Terra, donde la gata observaba desde lo alto de una ventana como Twilight y sus amigas estaban siendo elogiadas. La gata no dijo nada, sino que simplemente sonrió y creando un portal, se marchó por ella.

"Y aquí otro capítulo de mi aburrida vida. No esperéis nada emocionante, porque no lo habrá. Estáis ya avisados".

**Insertar música del opening de One Punch Man**

Sobre fondo negro aparece una huella de gato, donde queda envuelto en llamas, pero sin que dicha huella se consumiera en absoluto.

Luego aparecer la imagen de Terra mirando a cámara y luego lanzando un fuerte directo a dicha cámara.

**¡Un goooolpe!**

Aparece Terra de espaldas a cámara, enfrente de la imagen de un enorme tigre.

**¡Tres!**

Aparece de nuevo Terra, enfrente de la imagen de un enorme ogro.

**¡Dos!**

Aparece una vez más Terra, enfrente de la imagen de un enorme dragón.

**¡Uno!**

Aparece por última vez Terra, enfrente de un ser divino destructor.

**¡Golpe Mortal!**

**¡Aparece! ¡Victoria asegurada! ¡La más fuerte de todos los tiempos!**

Terra aparece caminando al lado de una gran pared rocosa. Luego caminando sobre la nieve de una zona nevada. Luego cerca de unas montañas donde aparece en lo alto una criatura colosal parecida a un ser traslucido.

**¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Frustración? ¡Nadie me puede parar!**

Se ve un campo de hielo con una gran grieta enorme donde no se ve fondo. Luego a Terra caminando por una carretera donde la cae un enorme rayo encima de ella, pero la gata ni siquiera parecía sentir dicho rayo.

Luego se ve a Terra enfrente de un descomunal incendio, donde de ella surge una enorme ave oscura envuelta en llamas y con expresión amenazante.

**¡UN GOLPE! ¡Se acabó! Una victoria tras otra.**

Se ve a Terra corriendo a gran velocidad sobre el agua de un gran lago bajo la luz de la luna. Luego a la gata se la ve por el espacio cerca de la superficie del planeta. Luego enfrente de un colosal golem de lava que emerge de un volcán. Luego un enorme gusano con un solo ojo que mira de forma amenazante a la gata.

**¡Escucha mi voz! ¡Siempre soy victoriosa! ¡Victoria total!**

Se ve a Terra caminando tranquilamente en medio de un selva con un brazo en alto y el puño cerrado, mientras detrás de ella había los restos destruidos de un monstruo que fue reventado por un golpe por parte de la gata.

**¡PODER! ¡OBTÉN EL PODER!**

Se ve a Terra sobre fondo negro, lanzando un potente directo hacia delante.

**¡Hasta poder llegar al límite!**

Se ve a Terra caminando tranquilamente sobre un desierto, dejando sus huellas en la arena.

**¡Heroína!**

Terra cierra el puño y luego aparece caminando hacia cámara con expresión seria como inexpresiva.

**No necesito gente ni ovacionándome ni elogiándome**

Se ve el fondo entre montañas, donde Terra parecía estar peleando contra algo o alguien.

En la mismo lugar, va la gata corriendo a gran velocidad, esquivando una enorme bola de hierro encadenado que choca contra el suelo. Ahí Terra avanzó hacia el responsable del ataque que era un especie de hombre mono muy peludo. Ahí Terra le da un potente directo en el pecho donde manda al mono a estrellarse con dureza contra la pared rocosa.

**¡Heroína!**

Dos monos más aparecían corriendo en dirección hacia Terra donde intentaron atacarla desde dos lados distintos. Terra sin dilación alguna, arreó un puñetazo primero a uno y luego al otro, mandando a estrellarse a éstos también contra la pared rocosa.

**Lucharé contra el mal en secreto**

Centenares de monos atacaron a Terra por la espalda. La gata sin temor ni miedo se giró y lanzando puñetazos a gran velocidad como si fuesen una lluvia de puños, golpeó a todos los monos donde los mandó contra una gran montaña a estrellarse y dicha montaña estalla en pedazos.

**(Nadie sabe quien es)**

Terra aparece volando en dirección hacia un enorme monstruo en forma de dragón, donde dicho dragón trata de golpearla con su enorme puño cuyo tamaño hace parecer a la gata como una pulga. Terra sin miedo ni emoción, golpea con su puño contra la de la criatura, haciendo que el dragón primero se le reviente el cuerpo entero, quedando solo los huesos y luego desintegrarse esto último.

**Enemigos se acercan cubriendo el cielo. Aún así no daré la espalda**

El rostro de un monstruo gigante aparecía enfrente de Terra, donde la gata de un puñetazo justo entre ojo y ojo, manda a volar a la vez que es destruido dicho monstruo.

Terra aparece golpeando una criatura en forma de luna donde de un solo golpe lo desintegra como si nada.

Terra de un directo manda a volar a un enorme yeti salvaje.

Terra descendiendo del cielo, golpea con un directo al rostro de un golem de roca donde lo destroza por completo.

**¡Heroína!**

**Hasta que un día, muerda el polvo de la derrota.**

Una enorme criatura en forma de óvalo llena de ojos desciende hasta donde está Terra, donde la gata de un puñetazo lo desintegra por completo.

**Una HEROÍNA luchadora.**

**Una HEROÍNA solitaria**

Terra aparece sobre fondo negro donde la gata toma impulso y lanza un poderoso puñetazo sobre el fondo negro, haciendo surgir una enorme explosión por el impacto.

**¡Yo quiero ser la HEROÍNA Más fuerte!**

Finalmente se la ve a Terra caminando de espaldas a cámara sobre la calle de una ciudad cualquiera, llevando consigo una bolsa de la compra.

**Fin de la canción.**

Terra estaba en su casa. Para variar un poco, hizo que el paisaje de su espacio personal cambiase a una selva tropical con toda clase de aves de múltiples colores. La gata estaba tranquilamente recostada en el sofá leyendo una revista.

Patty: ¿Cómo te ha ido el día, Terra?

Preguntaba la conejita de peluche mientras con un plumero, limpiaba algunos muebles. La gata sin apartar la vista de la revista, la contestó.

Terra: Lo normal. Otro enemigo machacado de un golpe y un mundo restaurado, solo que esta vez no borré la memoria de la gente.

Patty: ¿Y eso último?

Terra: No lo consideré necesario. Ya que no hubo demasiadas cosas traumáticas...Creo. Al final en ese mundo todos creyeron que fueron los elementos de la armonía quienes lo arreglaron todo.

Explicaba la gata mientras pasaba página. Patty mirando por un momento a la gata, la comentó.

Patty: ¿Sabes? Tal vez si te hubieras presentado ante ellos, todos te considerarían una heroína en ese mundo.

Terra: A mí no me interesa la fama ni la admiración de nadie. Yo hago esto en parte porque es mi deber y también por diversión.

"La verdad es que a mí nunca me interesó ser famosa ni nada. Simplemente me dedico a machacar a los malos y ya está. A mí no me interesa tener a gente siguiéndome por todas partes o tener a condenados paparazi acosándome. Solo faltaría tener a pelmazos viniendo a mi casa cada dos por tres aunque eso último tendría mérito, ya que solo Patty y yo podemos acceder a esta dimensión de bolsillo...Siempre y cuando no nos dejemos un portal de acceso abierto, claro. Entonces ya sería otra cosa".

Terra estiró las patas y luego tumbándose por completo encima del sofá, se disponía a dormir un poco.

Terra: Bueno. Me iré a dormir un poco.

Decía la gata colocándose la revista para taparse la cara. De inmediato se puso a dormir y en parte a roncar de forma escandalosa. Patty sonrió al ver a la gata dormir tan plácidamente.

Un mes después...

Terra seguía durmiendo hasta que unos instantes la gata se quitó la revista de la cara, bostezó mientras se estiraba las patas.

Patty: ¿Ya se ha despertado la bella durmiente?

Bromeaba la coneja que estaba tranquilamente sentada en el suelo viendo la tele. Terra estirando un poco más sus patas, comentó.

Terra: Vaya siesta me he pegado.

Patty: Ya lo creo. Te has pegado un mes entero durmiendo.

Respondió con una ligera sonrisa la conejita de peluche.

"Lo reconozco. A veces cuando duermo, me duermo de verdad. A veces tengo el sueño tan pesado que no me despertaría ni una bomba nuclear. Ni aunque me muevan, me hagan cosquillas o hagan ruidos fuertes, me despertarían. Una vez Patty intentó despertarme, pasando las plumas del plumero en mi nariz para ver si despertaba. Incluso echándose agua fría encima, pero sin resultado. Hasta ponerme cascos de música en las orejas y ponerme las canciones de la Pantoja esa a todo volumen, que ya son ganas de escuchar, oye."

Terra: Bueno. Ya he dormido bastante. Hora de ponerse a trabajar.

Patty: ¿Vas a salir de nuevo?

Terra: Así es. El mal no descansa. El bien tampoco.

Patty: Cuando vuelvas, trae algo de pescado. Que ya no queda.

Terra: No hay problema.

Terra creó un portal y se marchó de la casa, dejando sola a Patty donde la conejita se sentó en el sofá y se puso a ver su programa favorito "Pasión de Zanahorias".

**Nota: Tomando referencia al fanfic** "** WaD: War and destruction" del autor "Eyedragon"**

Se celebraba una gran fiesta en el Imperio de Cristal por el cumpleaños de la princesa Cadence. Las princesas, las mane y un ya algo mayor Spike, estaban con Shining Armor y Cadence con el hijo de estos últimos. El joven alicornio Glaurung. Un joven potro que era igual a Shining, salvo por los ojos que eran iguales a los de Cadence.

Toda era alegría en ese momento, hasta que de repente las puertas de la sala se abrieron y más de dos docenas de guardias fueron arrojados dentro, todos estos totalmente mutilados y ensangrentados.

Cadence se horrorizó y casi instintivamente le tapó los ojos a Glaurung.

¿?: Vaya, Cadence. Me decepciona que no me invitaras a tu fiesta.

Dijo una voz masculina y por la puerta entró un alicornio negro musculoso con ojos como de dragón y crines llameantes. Con cutie mark en forma de eclipse.

Cadence se quedó mirando al alicornio llena de miedo, como si un mal recuerdo viniera a ella.

Semental alicornio: Vamos ¿Así es cómo saludas a tu padre?

Todos se quedaron cayados, salvo por Celestia y Luna que rápidamente encararon al alicornio.

Celestia: ¡Eclipse!

Luna: ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

Gritaron ambas alicornios ante la presencia del nuevo alicornio.

Eclipse: Oh, hola, hermanas. Que gusto verlas.

Luna: ¡La última vez que nos vimos casi nos matas! ¿Cómo escapaste tu encierro?

Grito Luna furiosa.

Eclipse: Oh, Luna, ¿Sigues enojada? Lo único que te hice fue maldecirte con un hechizo creando a tu alter ego, Nightmare moon

Luna gruño de ira en el momento que el llamado Eclipse dijo esto último.

Eclipse: Ja, ja, ja. En fin, al gran momento ha llegado. Dejad que os presente a unos amigos.

Decía el malvado alicornio mientras 5 individuos entraban en la sala.

Uno era un minotauro de color negro con ojos y pelo amarillo con una espada enorme en la espalda, respondía al nombre de Blackaxe.

Otro era un poni terrestre de color negro y crines rojo sangre con ojos del mismo color sin cutiemark, respondía por Darkdeath. Llevaba una espada recta y corta sin detalles.

Otro era una potrilla terrestre blanca de crines color rojo sangre y ojos iguales con una CM en forma de gota de sangre, respondía por Happy sadic. Tenía una daga larga de color negro y de aspecto horrible.

Otro era un grifo negro con plumas azules y un sable en la espalda, respondía por Black Sun.

El ultimo era un dragón amarillo con escamas verdes y ojos azules, llevaba una espada europea en la espalda y respondía al nombre de Lunatic Storm.

Eclipse: Bien, hermanitas ¿Qué dicen de mis chicos?

Celestia y Luna miraron sorprendidas, justamente por las espadas que estos individuos cargaban.

Twilight: Princesa ¿Qué está pasando?

Lunas: Esas espadas.

Eclipse: Sí, hermana. Contempla a 5 de las 6 espadas de la muerte, todos bajo mis órdenes.

Happy corrió con Eclipse bastante alegre y ahí le decía a Eclipse

Happy: ¡Amo! ¡¿Puedo matar a alguien?!

Dijo en un tono tan dulce e inocente que sorprendió a todos.

Eclipse: No, pequeña Happy, primero deja que los adultos hablen.

Respondió el gran alicornio mientras caminaba frente a sus hermanas e hija.

Eclipse: Princesas de Equestria y del Imperio de Cristal, yo, Eclipse Darkness, emperador del bosque Everfree y líder de los kaijus. Declaro la guerra contra Equestria.

Luego de decir eso, Eclipse miro a sus hermanas y las dijo a éstas.

Eclipse: Espero que tengan listos sus ejércitos y a sus guardianas de la armonía, pues esta guerra la voy a ganar y reclamare lo que es mío.

Dijo mientras era cubierto por fuego al igual que sus compañeros.

Terra: No si yo te lo impido.

Eclipse: ¿Qué?

Eclipse dejó de crear llamas para luego este y sus compañeros mirar atrás, para ver a Terra entrar tranquilamente por la puerta por donde pasaron antes el alicornio y los suyos. Los demás también veían desconcertadas la repentina aparición de la extraña gata.

Eclipse: ¿Quién eres tú?

Terra: Soy Terra, la gata. Me dedico a viajar de dimensión en dimensión, haciendo buenas obras en todas ellas.

Respondió con total tranquilidad la gata para luego pararse a unos metros del grupo de Eclipse. Los invitados miraban completamente desconcertados a la extraña gata.

Twilight: Princesa ¿Conoce usted a esa gata?

Celestia: No, Twilight. Jamás la he visto.

Eclipse mirando a la gata, la preguntó a ésta.

Eclipse: ¿Acaso has venido a detenernos?

Terra: La verdad es que eso pretendo. Si te dejo a ti y a tu grupo de tipos raros hacer lo que os de la gana, mucha gente inocente podría morir. Por eso he venido a esta dimensión. Para partiros el cráneo a todos y salvar este mundo.

Respondía la gata tranquilamente mientras con una garra se hurgaba el interior de su oreja izquierda. Eclipse alzó una ceja por la respuesta dada por la gata.

Blackaxe: ¿Detenernos tú? ¿Acaso es un chiste? Mira, pulgosa. Es mejor que te largues antes que decida hacer una funda para mi arma con tu piel.

Decía a modo de amenaza el minotauro. Terra tras dejar de hurgarse la oreja, le respondió con su típica actitud tranquila.

Terra: No puedo. Como ya dije antes, si os dejo a vuestro aire, muchos inocentes morirán. Así que os debo deteneros. Así que si queréis evitar una muerte prematura, es mejor que os rindáis.

Eclipse ya cansado de las tonterías que decía la gata, le ordenó a Lunatic Storm.

Eclipse: Acaba con ese saco de pulgas.

Lunatic: Será un placer. Je, je, je.

El dragón a gran velocidad de plantó justo enfrente de la gata y ahí alzó su puño derecho.

Lunatic: ¡Muere!

Gritó el dragón para lanzar un fuerte puñetazo contra la gata, donde esta última tranquilamente estaba parada en el sitio, recibiendo en el centro de su rostro el brutal puñetazo del dragón. El golpe fue tan fuerte que hizo temblar el lugar entero a la vez que provocaba una densa nube de polvo en adelante. Los invitados se horrorizaron ante la escena.

Fluttershy: ¡Oh, no! ¡Pobre gatita!

Applejack: ¡Ay, madre! ¡Ahora sí que será gata muerta!

Lunatic: Ja, ja, ja. Ya está, jefe. No ha sido para tanto.

Se jactaba el dragón con una risa perversa. Risa que fue interrumpida cuando tras desaparecer la nube de humo, vio a la gata todavía en el sitio sin rasguño alguno y con una expresión de decepción en el rostro. Aquello dejó enormemente sorprendidos a todos los presentes.

Rainbow: ¿Está viva?

Cadence: ¿Cómo es posible? Yo vi como la daba de lleno ese dragón.

Lunatic: ¿Pero qué? ¿Acaso he fallado?

Preguntaba perplejo el dragón al ver que la gata no presentaba daño alguno por el golpe.

Darkdeath: ¡Imbecil! ¿Cómo es posible que hayas fallado un blanco tan fácil?

Le reprochaba el terrestre al dragón. Terra mirando con cierta decepción al dragón, comentó.

Terra: Jo...Menuda decepción. Cuando me hablaron del grupo de Eclipse y sus cinco matones como las espadas esas. Me había hecho ilusiones. Al final no van a ser gran cosa en realidad.

Comentaba con decepción la gata. El dragón al principio perplejo, al final gruño y lleno de ira la gritó a la gata.

Lunatic: ¡Maldita! ¿Cómo te atreves a burlarte de mí? ¡No sé como lograste evitar mi puño, pero de mi arma no te libras!

Decía el dragón empuñando ahora su espada y cargando contra la gata.

Lunatic: ¡Muere!

Gritó furioso el dragón tratando de golpear a la gata con su espada. En ese momento se escuchó el sonido como de un fuerte golpe y acto seguido, la espada se rompió en pedazos y en el pecho del dragón se formó un enorme agujero donde se podía ver el otro lado.

Un intenso silencio se formó en la sala en el momento que ocurrió eso último, donde el dragón cayó completamente muerto al suelo enfrente de la gata, donde esta última tenía una garra levantada echando humo.

Armor: ¿Qué ha pasado? Ni siquiera vi lo que pasó.

Preguntaba boquiabierto el semental al ver al dragón muerto. Eclipse y los otros se quedaron boquiabiertos también al ver a su compañero caer con tanta facilidad. Black Sun acercándose al dragón tratando de tomarle el pulso, respondió.

Black Sun: Está...Está muerto...

Terra: Pues sí. Lo está.

Respondió la gata con total tranquilidad. El grifo mirando furioso a la gata, la gritó a ésta.

Black Sun: ¡Maldita! ¡No sé como lo has hecho, pero te voy a matar!

El grifo sacó su sable y ahí lanzó tajos a alta velocidad contra la gata, donde Terra esquivaba los ataques con suma facilidad. Así una y otra vez donde pese a todos los intentos del grifo de despedazar a la gata, fracasaban enormemente.

Black Sun: ¡No podrás escapar eternamente de mí! ¡Ataque Máximo Leonix!

Gritaba el grifo ahora atacando a una velocidad prácticamente imperceptible para cualquier ojo corriente. Pese a todo, la gata seguía esquivando los ataques con suma facilidad como si el grifo no fuera veloz para ella.

Terra: Bien. Un poco más...Golpes Normales Consecutivos.

La gata lanzó su puño varias veces a alta velocidad de tal modo que parecía una lluvia de puñetazos. Donde ahí reventó en pedazos tanto al grifo como el sable donde el arma era destrozado por completo.

Una vez más, todos se quedaron sorprendidos como la gata prácticamente reventó en pedazos al grifo.

Luna: Hermana ¿Estás viendo lo mismo que yo?

Celestia: Sí, hermana. Es increíble que ya haya matado a dos de esos tipos y también destruyera sus armas.

Luna: Pero yo pensaba que esas armas no se podían destruir así como así.

Celestia: Pues ahora mismo estamos viendo lo contrario.

Comentaban ambas princesas donde estaban enormemente sorprendidas ante lo que estaba sucediendo.

Blackaxe: ¡Maldita! ¡Muere!

Gritó el terrestre donde cargando con su enorme espada, trató de partir en dos a la gata. Terra detuvo tranquilamente la enorme espada con su garra, a la vez que produjo un leve temblor por la parada en seco y viento por alrededor de ambos.

El minotauro estaba sorprendido por la enorme facilidad con que la gata detuvo su ataque. El minotauro intentó recuperar su espada, pero por mucho que tirase, la gata no lo soltaba ni le permitía moverse ni un solo milímetro. El minotauro con una mano intentó darla un puñetazo, pero Terra fue más rápida y arreando esta uno de sus fuertes puñetazos, reventó en pedazos la parte superior del minotauro como la espada misma.

Tres de los cinco estaban ya muertos. Eclipse no podía creerse como sus guerreros más feroces estaban cayendo con una facilidad pasmosa ante aquella misteriosa gata.

Happy: ¡Voy a matar a esa gatita!

Decía la potra donde a la velocidad del rayo se movía de un lado a otro por alrededor de la gata, tratando de pillarla con la guardia baja. Terra estaba tranquilamente parada en el sitio sin moverse y con expresión neutra. La gata no mostraba siquiera preocupación alguna.

Happy: ¡Hora de morir, gatita!

Gritaba la potra reapareciendo por un lado de la gata, tratando de decapitarla con su daga. Justo cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de alcanzarla, la gata giró rápidamente la cabeza y abriendo su boca, pilló la hoja de la daga con sus dientes donde de un mordisco lo destrozó por completo.

Happy: ¡Anda! ¿Qué ha pasado? Mi hoja debería haber decapitado a la gatita y ahora está rota mi arma.

Comentaba confusa la potra donde no entendía lo que había pasado. Sin tener tiempo a pensar más, la gata la atrapó de la cintura y la puso en su regazo.

Happy: Pero ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!

Terra: Potra mala. A tu edad no deberías estar jugando con armas ni matar a gente.

Decía a modo de reproche la gata, donde ahí empezó a darla fuertes azotes a alta velocidad en el flanco de la potra.

Happy: ¡Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay...!

Se quejaba la potra de intenso dolor por los fuertes azotes que la gata la daba en el flanco. Luego de unos instantes, la gata dejó de azotar a la potra y luego creando unas cuerdas mágicas que ataron a la potra, le dejó colgada en el techo.

Happy: Ay, mi traserito...Como escuece...

Se quejaba de dolor la potra por su flanco adolorido, donde lo tenía rojo como la bandera de Japony.

Terra: Luego hablaré contigo, jovencita. Así que no te muevas de ahí mientras termino mi trabajo.

Decía con actitud severa la gata a la potra. Cuando la gata centró su vista hacia delante, Darkdeath se había abalanzado sobre la gata tratando de atravesar con su espada el ojo de la gata donde se detuvo a escasos centímetros de esta.

Con una garra, la gata había detenido con suma facilidad la hoja del semental para sorpresa de este último, ya que no se esperaba que la gata pudiera detener su ataque como si nada.

Darkdeath: ¡Maldita gata! ¡Quizás hayas podido con los demás, pero conmigo no tendrás tanta suerte! ¡Voy a mat...

No pudo terminar la frase porque la gata dando otro de sus puñetazos, reventó la cabeza del semental a la vez destruyendo el arma.

Todo el mundo estaba enormemente sorprendidos por como la gata había prácticamente destrozado a cuatro de los cinco guerreros que Eclipse trajo consigo. Eclipse estaba prácticamente en shock ante lo ocurrido.

Eclipse: No...Mis guerreros...Mis espadas de la muerte...

Balbuceaba algunas palabras el alicornio donde aun no se había recuperado de la sorpresa. Terra mirando a Eclipse, tranquilamente le respondió.

Terra: Sinceramente, esas espadas no son gran cosa. Esperaba algo más la verdad.

Aquel comentario hizo enfurecer a Eclipse, donde el alicornio se inmediato se teletrasportó justo enfrente de la gata y con una mirada llena de furia, la gritó a ésta.

Eclipse: ¡Maldita! ¿Acaso tienes idea de lo que has hecho?

Terra: Pues sí. Hacer el bien, que es mi trabajo.

Respondió como si nada la gata mientras se repinaba un poco el flequillo plateado. El alicornio lleno de furia, la hablaba a la gata.

Eclipse: Maldita...Me llevó años encontrar esas espadas y reunir a los guerreros cualificados que las pudieran manejarlas. Y vas tú y las destruyes todas.

Terra no decía nada. Simplemente se quedaba mirando con expresión neutra al alicornio mientras este último seguía hablando.

Eclipse: Yo estaba destinado a gobernar Equestria. Pero para mis padres, sus favoritas eran Celestia y Luna y a mí no me hacían caso. Haciendo que éstas ocuparan el cargo que debería haber sido mío. Luego fue una guerra donde perdí a mi esposa y luego me encerraron ¿Tienes idea de todo lo que he tenido que soportar? ¡Iba a reclamar lo que es mío y vas tú y lo estropeas todo, maldita gata pulgosa!

Gritó completamente llena de ira y odio a Terra en la última parte. Terra no dijo nada de inmediato, simplemente le dio un puñetazo en el pecho. La diferencia con los otros es que el golpe no reventó en pedazos a Eclipse, simplemente lo mandó volando como un cohete donde atravesó las paredes del castillo como si nada, todo bajo las atentas y sorprendidas miradas de todos los presentes.

Terra: ¿Acaso eres idiota? No puedes ir provocar una guerra solo por unos traumas de niñez. Ni siquiera los que hicieron Dragon Ball Evolution se les ocurriría algo tan tonto.

Decía a modo de reproche la gata, para luego desplegar sus alas y salir volando a toda velocidad en dirección donde había ido Eclipse, abandonado así el lugar.

Rainbow: Carai...Esto...No se ve todos los días.

Applejack: ¿Qué henos acaba de pasar?

Pinkie: No tengo ni idea.

Twilight: Princesa ¿Qué hacemos?

Celestia no respondió de inmediato. La princesa se quedó un rato mirando los cuerpos muertos de los esbirros de Eclipse, como la potra que aun seguía colgada y gimiendo de dolor por su flanco adolorido. Luego de recuperar un tanto de la sorpresa, respondió.

Celestia: Mejor ir a detener a esa gata. No es consciente de lo poderoso que es Eclipse.

Spike: ¿Tan poderoso es?

Celestia: Así es. Él solo venció ejercito enteros. Ni siquiera Starswirl el Barbado pudo con nuestro hermano en su día.

Fluttershy: Entonces ¿Cree que esa adorable gatita podría morir a cascos de ese malvado pony?

Rainbow: No sé, princesa. Después de ver como machacó a esos cinco tipos, puede que ese Eclipse no sea problema para ella.

Luna: No subestiméis a nuestro hermano. Esos cinco no son nada comparables con él. Por eso debemos ir a detener a esa gata antes que la maten.

Armor: Prepararé unos carros que nos lleven allí.

Respondió Shining Armor a las princesas. Todos estaban de acuerdo en ir a buscar a Terra para evitar que un furioso Eclipse la mate.

Mientras tanto, en medio de una gran ventisca de nieve. Había una enorme pared rocosa donde estaba Eclipse empotrado en la roca con postura como si fuese una figura egipcia. Terra que venía volando, aterrizó a unos metros enfrente del alicornio, donde este último saliendo de la roca y mirando a la gata con expresión llena de ira, la dijo a ésta.

Eclipse: Maldita gata ¿Cómo te ha atrevido a golpearme? A mí...Al futuro rey de toda Equestria.

Decía con tono lleno de odio hacia la gata. Terra mirando a Eclipse, le respondió.

Terra: ¿Cuántas veces quieres que te lo repita? Que no puedo dejaros a vuestro aire porque muchos inocentes morirían por vuestra culpa ¿Acaso no está claro?

La respuesta de la gata hizo enfurecer por completo a Eclipse, donde con una mirada asesina la gritó a ésta.

Eclipse: ¡Maldita gata! ¡Vas a lamentar haberme desafiado! ¡Cometiste un grave error al destruir las armas y matar a sus portadores!

Terra: En realidad sobre lo último, solo maté a cuatro. A la potra la dejé ahí colgada...

Respondió con tranquilidad la gata. Eclipse ignorando aquel comentario, siguió gritando.

Eclipse: ¡Con sus portadores muertos y las armas destruidas! ¡Yo puedo absorber su poder y ahora lo vas a ver!

El alicornio oscuro empezó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas, donde su voz se escuchaba en la lejanía como un especie de aullido desgarrados. En el castillo, los trozos de las armas y la sangre de los guerreros asesinos muertos, salieron volando hacia por el agujero que había hecho antes Terra cuando golpeó a Eclipse.

Los trozos de las armas volaban hasta Eclipse donde ahí se clavaron en su cuerpo, provocando profundos cortes. Cortes donde entraban por ella la sangre de los guerreros caídos.

Eclipse: ¡Pronto lamentarás haberme desafiado! ¡A mí! ¡Al gran Eclipse!

Rugía furioso el alicornio mientras su cuerpo se hinchaba y poco a poco empezaba a transformarse. Terra que estaba parada, miraba con atención lo que hacía el alicornio mientras se transformaba.

Finalmente el alicornio terminó de transformarse. Ahora tenía la apariencia de un enorme demonio negro con alas y cola de dragón, garras de grifo, cuernos de minotauro, cabeza cadavérica de ojos rojos. Cuerpo enormemente musculoso. Patas de minotauro.

**Buscar en Youtube "One Punch Man - BATTLE! ****(Extended)" y escuchar a partir de aquí.**

Eclipse: ¡Ahora sí que estoy listo para destruirlo todo!

El demonio salió disparado hacia Terra, donde la gata sin mostrar emoción alguna, se dejó golpear por el enorme puño del demonio donde ahí la mandó a volar por el cielo como un misil.

El demonio a una velocidad enorme, se desplazó hasta estar al lado de la gata y ahí darla una brutal patada donde la mandó contra las rocas donde ahí se hicieron pedazos.

El demonio voló hasta donde estaba Terra, donde la gata estaba empotrada contra la roca donde el rostro de la felina no mostraba emoción alguna. El demonio la golpeó brutalmente con su cola donde la mandó al cielo.

Mientras Terra volaba hacia el cielo, el demonio se desplazó al instante encima de la gata y ahí empezó a lanzar un sin fin de brutales puñetazos contra la gata donde esta última la recibía todas.

Eclipse: ¡Ahora, desaparece!

Gritó el demonio alzando su garra derecha, donde ahí quedó envuelta en llamas negras. Con ella golpeó a la gata donde de la garra surgió un enorme láser de fuego negro, impactando de lleno en la tierra. Aquello provocó un enorme estruendo que despejó la nieve del lugar a varios metros.

Una vez terminado, el demonio aterrizó en el suelo para recobrar el aliento. Luego ahí lanzó otro aterrador rugido que helaba la sangre al oírlo.

Eclipse: ¡Soy Eclipse! ¡Soy el ser más poderoso de la creación! ¡Nadie puede superar mi poder! ¡Seré el más poderoso que exista! ¡Seré cada vez más y más fuerte! Ja, ja, ja.

Se jactaba el demonio mientras se reía de forma escandalosa. Risa que fue interrumpida cuando salió de golpe la gata que de un salto, había llegado a aparecer justo enfrente del demonio, donde este último se quedó pasmado al ver a la gata sin señal de estar lastimada. La gata alzando su puño y con expresión seria, le dijo.

Terra: ¿Ser el más fuerte? Créeme...Ser el más fuerte es un plomazo.

Dijo esto último la gata, lanzando un fuerte puñetazo que golpeó en mitad del rostro del demonio. Nada más hacerlo, la onda de impacto despejó la nieve a muchos kilómetros mayor que lo que había hecho el demonio antes con su ataque de fuego negro. Incluso la nieve que caía se deshacía en el acto y las nubes del cielo se despejaron, dejando pasar así la luz del sol.

La cabeza del demonio se volteó con tanta violencia, que se escuchó un fuerte "Crac" en el cuello.

**Fin de la música**

La gata aterrizó tranquilamente en el suelo mientras el demonio caía con violencia al suelo. El demonio iba encogiéndose poco a poco, hasta que quedó solamente el alicornio negro tendido en el suelo y sin vida.

Las manes, Spike, las princesas como Shining Armor y Cadence habían llegado junto con varios guardias. Sobraba decir que estaban impactados, ya que habían visto el inicio de la pelea de la gata contra Eclipse como su asombroso e inesperado final.

Spike: ¡No me lo puedo creer!

Rarity: Ni yo...Y eso que lo estoy viendo con mis propios ojos.

Ninguno tenía palabras para describir la escena. Luna voló hasta pararse al lado de su hermano para comprobar su pulso y así confirmar que estaba muerto.

Luna: Está...Muerto...

Decía Luna donde la costaba decir las palabras. Celestia voló hasta estar al lado de su hermana.

Celestia: Así que...Al final nuestro hermano encontró su final...

Luna: Sí...Pobre hermano...Pese a todo el mal que hizo...Aun siento algo de pena por él.

Celestia: Si nuestros padres le hubiesen tratado mejor, tal vez las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes y ahora estaríamos todos juntos en familia.

Comentaban las princesas donde no podían evitar sentir pena por su hermano que eligió el mal camino. Terra mirando la escena, no dijo nada. La gata simplemente alzó su garra y chasqueó los dedos. En ese momento, el cuerpo de Eclipse comenzó a brillar para sorpresa de las princesas.

Celestia: ¿Qué pasa?

Luna: ¿Por qué el cuerpo de nuestro hermano está brillando?

Preguntaba ambas princesas que no sabían que estaba pasando. Poco a poco la luz iba desapareciendo.

Acto seguido se escucharon unos llantos. Cuando las princesas miraron el origen de aquellos llantos, se sorprendieron al ver que donde estaba antes su hermano, estaba un potro recién nacido con el mismo patrón de colores que él.

Celestia: ¿Qué?

Luna: ¿Qué ha pasado?

Terra: Muy simple. Como veo que en el fondo os importaba vuestro hermano, le he dado una segunda oportunidad.

Luna: ¿Una segunda oportunidad?

Preguntaba Luna mientras su hermana recogía con sus alas al pequeño alicornio negro. Terra asintiendo, dijo.

Terra: Así es. Y ahora si me disculpáis, tengo que resucitar a todos los inocentes que murieron por culpa de Eclipse y su banda de mantones, como también darle un buen correctivo a una potra malcriada.

Volviendo al castillo, la pequeña Happy Sadic forcejaba para librarse de las ataduras mágicas, hasta que éstas desaparecieron de golpe y la potra se cayó de morros contra el suelo. Luego de levantarse y comprobar que estaba libre, se alegró por ello.

Happy: ¡Libre! Ahora a largarse de aquí.

La potra se disponía a marcharse de allí, hasta que escuchó una voz que la llamaba.

Terra: ¡Ni un paso!

La potra se quedó congelada en el sitio en el momento que escuchó aquella voz. Cuando se giró, se alarmó al ver que era la gata donde la miraba con una expresión severa.

Terra: Ni se te pase por la cabeza intentar escapar. Ven aquí ahora mismo.

La potra no se atrevió a desobedecerla y se acercó con miedo a la gata hasta que estaba enfrente de ella. La gata mirando al a potra con todavía expresión severa, la dijo a ésta.

Terra: ¿Sabes por qué no te maté?

La preguntaba la gata a la potra. Esta última con miedo, negó con la cabeza. Terra ahí la respondió.

Terra: La única razón por la que no te maté como a los otros, es porque eres todavía joven e influenciable. Así que te he dado una segunda oportunidad para que reformes y te conviertas en una buena pony. Aun así te advierto una cosa. Si cuando llegues a los 18, veo que no has cambiado de actitud...

En ese momento la expresión de la gata pasó a una sombría que llegaba a asustar a cualquiera, y ahí la gata finalmente la dijo a la potra.

Terra: No vacilaré en matarte...

Una enorme escalofrió recorrió la espalda de la potra en el momento que la gata dijo eso último. La potra podía notar la mirada penetrante de la gata de tal manera, que era como si pudiera ver en lo más profundo de su alma. Ahí la potra toda asustada comenzó a balbucear.

Happy: ¡Sí! ¡Cambiaré! ¡Prometo que cambiaré! ¡Prometo que me haré buena y no mataré a nadie! ¡Lo prometo!

Terra: Más te vale.

Dijo la gata para luego crear un portal y luego marcharse de allí, dejando solos a todos los presentes.

Twilight: Se ha ido. Con las preguntas que quería hacerla.

Armor: Supongo que tras terminar su trabajo, decidió irse.

Celestia: Ese parece su signo. Luchar contra el mal y preservar el bien.

Comentaban éstos mientras la princesa Cadence tenía en brazos al pequeño Eclipse mientras su hijo miraba con suma atención a este último.

Cadence: No te preocupes, papá. Te prometo que te cuidaré para que seas un pony de bien.

Decía la princesa con una sonrisa de felicidad mientras el pequeño Eclipse todo tranquilo se chupaba un casco.

"Y así acaba otro capítulo de mi aburrida vida. La verdad, me sorprende que alguien más siga esta historia, porque sinceramente. Esta vida mía es bastante aburrida".

"Si mi vida fuera un fanfic, seguro que no le interesaría a casi nadie. Quiero decir ¿A quién le interesa una historia donde el protagonista vence a los malos de un solo golpe y que es capaz de arreglar las cosas como quien rellena crucigramas? Por supuesto a nadie. En fin, esta es mi vida. Ahora me vuelvo a mi casa a descansar".

"Hasta luego. Es decir, si realmente a alguien le interesa de verdad seguir mi historia, aunque dudo que a estas alturas, haya alguien que de verdad le interese seguir con esto".

**Nota: En el capítulo anterior he variado un poco el aspecto de Terra, ya que no me gustó demasiado como quedó. Lo diseñé más o menos a la imagen de la portada del fanfic que puse hace tiempo.**


	3. Capítulo 3

En la dimensión personal de Terra y Patty, donde el escenario ahora era un campo nevado de una montaña tibetana, estaba Patty sentada en el sillón tejiendo una bufanda mientras tarareaba una canción. Terra en cambio, estaba en su cuarto durmiendo placidamente y roncando escandalosamente.

Terra mientras dormía, estaba soñando, o más bien viviendo un hecho pasado de su vida.

**Flasback o sueño o como prefiráis verlo.**

Una extraña silueta estaba en medio de un espacio desconocido. Enfrente de aquella extraña figura, había una esfera de luz brillante dorada, donde parecía que había algo dentro.

¿?: Lo malo de ser un divino, es que tienes que renunciar a cosas como a tu familia, los amigos y a todo lo que conoces o amas. Donde al final acabas echando de menos las cosas sencillas, cosas que no tienen los divinos. Yo no quiero esta vida sin importar las presuntas ventajas que contrae esto.

Comentaba la misteriosa figura donde se podía notar que en él había una extraña energía divina.

¿?: Yo solo acepté este poder para salvar el multiuniverso de la aniquilación, no para ser un dios. Eso no es lo mío. Por eso te lo entregaré a ti. Quién serás la dueña absoluta de este enorme poder.

Le decía la figura misteriosa al interior de la esfera de energía, donde dentro de ella estaba nada menos que Terra en posición fetal como si estuviera durmiendo.

¿?: Tendrás un poder inmenso. Un poder que usarás exclusivamente para destruir el mal y preservar el bien. Tus poderes serán inmensos. Podrás hacer cosas que ni siquiera los dioses o errantes serán capaces de lograr o siquiera soñar con ello. Serás todopoderosa. Los seres malvados te temerán y serás alabada por el bien.

Seguía hablando la figura misteriosa, alabando en cierto modo la nueva vida que estaba creado. Luego bajando la mirada, dijo.

¿?: Pero lo que es una bendición, a la vez será una maldición. Ya que tanto poder, te provocará una enorme sensación de vació al no encontrar a nadie que sea como tú. Supongo que eso es lo malo de ser el más poderoso del multiuniverso. Lo único que quisiera, es que no solo luches contra el mal, sino que hagas también amigos que te ayuden a llenar ese vacío existencial.

La gata aun dormía mientras la hablaban. Por un momento la gata movió una pata para frotarse el rostro.

¿?: Si alguna vez te sientes sola o quieres hablar con alguien, siempre estaré yo para cuando quieras, para hablar o necesites compañía. Ahora es momento de partir. Te enviaré al pasado a una época remota en una dimensión cualquiera, donde podrás empezar a hacer el bien. Adios, Terra...

Dijo la misteriosa figura donde finalmente la esfera de luz desapareció mediante un teletransporte.

La esfera se teletrasportó justo en medio de una zona prehistórica llena de dinosaurios. Un rex que pasaba por ahí vio la luz y se acercó a ella.

La esfera se deshizo y de ella emergió Terra que con los ojos cerrados, iba descendiendo lentamente y posó sus patas en el suelo. Finalmente la gata abrió los ojos y ahí habló por primera vez mientras estiraba las patas y el cuello.

Terra: Bueno. Ya estoy en un mundo cualquiera en un tiempo cualquiera en una situación cualquiera. Ahora a empezar mi trabajo.

Comentaba la gata hasta que escuchó un rugido detrás suya y esta se giró para ver al rex. Ahí la gata se sobresaltó al verlo.

Terra: ¡Madre! ¡Que bicho más enorme!

Exclamó la gata enormemente asustada al ver al rex mientras el dinosaurio cargaba contra ella para devorarla. El dinosaurio abrió sus fauces a punto de comerla, donde la gata asustada y con los ojos cerrados se cubría con los brazos para protegerse.

Al no notar ningún ataque, Terra se atrevió a abrir los ojos. Lo primero que notó es que el rex ya no estaba en posición de ataque. Desde ahí vio que los ojos del rex reflejaba miedo extremo y acto seguido salió huyendo, dejando sola a la gata.

Terra: Carai...Se ha ido ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso me huele el aliento?

Se preguntaba la gata al extrañarse al ver huir al rex de esa manera, como si hubiese visto al máximo depredador existente. La gata no queriendo quedarse para averiguarlo, se marchó caminando de allí.

La gata miraba todo alrededor. Para ella todo era nuevo, ya que pese a tener el aspecto de una gata adulta, apenas tenía algunos minutos de vida. Lo curioso es que aunque los herbívoros parecían estar tranquilo en presencia de la gata, todo depredador que se cruzase en su camino, primero iban de forma amenazante hacia ella, pero luego se alejaban huyendo de la gata como si fuese la muerte o la extinción en persona.

Terra: Está claro que tengo mucho que aprender si quiero cumplir con el cometido de mi creador.

Comentaba la gata donde presentía que la esperaba un largo camino para convertirse en la máxima fuerza del bien. En Terra, la gata.

**Insertar música del opening de One Punch Man**

Sobre fondo negro aparece una huella de gato, donde queda envuelto en llamas, pero sin que dicha huella se consumiera en absoluto.

Luego aparecer la imagen de Terra mirando a cámara y luego lanzando un fuerte directo a dicha cámara.

**¡Un goooolpe!**

Aparece Terra de espaldas a cámara, enfrente de la imagen de un enorme tigre.

**¡Tres!**

Aparece de nuevo Terra, enfrente de la imagen de un enorme ogro.

**¡Dos!**

Aparece una vez más Terra, enfrente de la imagen de un enorme dragón.

**¡Uno!**

Aparece por última vez Terra, enfrente de un ser divino destructor.

**¡Golpe Mortal!**

**¡Aparece! ¡Victoria asegurada! ¡La más fuerte de todos los tiempos!**

Terra aparece caminando al lado de una gran pared rocosa. Luego caminando sobre la nieve de una zona nevada. Luego cerca de unas montañas donde aparece en lo alto una criatura colosal parecida a un ser traslucido.

**¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Frustración? ¡Nadie me puede parar!**

Se ve un campo de hielo con una gran grieta enorme donde no se ve fondo. Luego a Terra caminando por una carretera donde la cae un enorme rayo encima de ella, pero la gata ni siquiera parecía sentir dicho rayo.

Luego se ve a Terra enfrente de un descomunal incendio, donde de ella surge una enorme ave oscura envuelta en llamas y con expresión amenazante.

**¡UN GOLPE! ¡Se acabó! Una victoria tras otra.**

Se ve a Terra corriendo a gran velocidad sobre el agua de un gran lago bajo la luz de la luna. Luego a la gata se la ve por el espacio cerca de la superficie del planeta. Luego enfrente de un colosal golem de lava que emerge de un volcán. Luego un enorme gusano con un solo ojo que mira de forma amenazante a la gata.

**¡Escucha mi voz! ¡Siempre soy victoriosa! ¡Victoria total!**

Se ve a Terra caminando tranquilamente en medio de un selva con un brazo en alto y el puño cerrado, mientras detrás de ella había los restos destruidos de un monstruo que fue reventado por un golpe por parte de la gata.

**¡PODER! ¡OBTÉN EL PODER!**

Se ve a Terra sobre fondo negro, lanzando un potente directo hacia delante.

**¡Hasta poder llegar al límite!**

Se ve a Terra caminando tranquilamente sobre un desierto, dejando sus huellas en la arena.

**¡Heroína!**

Terra cierra el puño y luego aparece caminando hacia cámara con expresión seria como inexpresiva.

**No necesito gente ni ovacionándome ni elogiándome**

Se ve el fondo entre montañas, donde Terra parecía estar peleando contra algo o alguien.

En la mismo lugar, va la gata corriendo a gran velocidad, esquivando una enorme bola de hierro encadenado que choca contra el suelo. Ahí Terra avanzó hacia el responsable del ataque que era un especie de hombre mono muy peludo. Ahí Terra le da un potente directo en el pecho donde manda al mono a estrellarse con dureza contra la pared rocosa.

**¡Heroína!**

Dos monos más aparecían corriendo en dirección hacia Terra donde intentaron atacarla desde dos lados distintos. Terra sin dilación alguna, arreó un puñetazo primero a uno y luego al otro, mandando a estrellarse a éstos también contra la pared rocosa.

**Lucharé contra el mal en secreto**

Centenares de monos atacaron a Terra por la espalda. La gata sin temor ni miedo se giró y lanzando puñetazos a gran velocidad como si fuesen una lluvia de puños, golpeó a todos los monos donde los mandó contra una gran montaña a estrellarse y dicha montaña estalla en pedazos.

**(Nadie sabe quien es)**

Terra aparece volando en dirección hacia un enorme monstruo en forma de dragón, donde dicho dragón trata de golpearla con su enorme puño cuyo tamaño hace parecer a la gata como una pulga. Terra sin miedo ni emoción, golpea con su puño contra la de la criatura, haciendo que el dragón primero se le reviente el cuerpo entero, quedando solo los huesos y luego desintegrarse esto último.

**Enemigos se acercan cubriendo el cielo. Aún así no daré la espalda**

El rostro de un monstruo gigante aparecía enfrente de Terra, donde la gata de un puñetazo justo entre ojo y ojo, manda a volar a la vez que es destruido dicho monstruo.

Terra aparece golpeando una criatura en forma de luna donde de un solo golpe lo desintegra como si nada.

Terra de un directo manda a volar a un enorme yeti salvaje.

Terra descendiendo del cielo, golpea con un directo al rostro de un golem de roca donde lo destroza por completo.

**¡Heroína!**

**Hasta que un día, muerda el polvo de la derrota.**

Una enorme criatura en forma de óvalo llena de ojos desciende hasta donde está Terra, donde la gata de un puñetazo lo desintegra por completo.

**Una HEROÍNA luchadora.**

**Una HEROÍNA solitaria**

Terra aparece sobre fondo negro donde la gata toma impulso y lanza un poderoso puñetazo sobre el fondo negro, haciendo surgir una enorme explosión por el impacto.

**¡Yo quiero ser la HEROÍNA Más fuerte!**

Finalmente se la ve a Terra caminando de espaldas a cámara sobre la calle de una ciudad cualquiera, llevando consigo una bolsa de la compra.

**Fin de la canción.**

Terra finalmente despertó tras su sueño o más bien un antiguo recuerdo de ella.

"Aquel sueño. Es curioso. Lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer. Cuando fui creada y empezó mi vida como luchadora del bien".

La gata salía de su cuarto y bajaba por las escaleras para irse a la cocina.

Patty: ¡Hola, Terra! Ya noté que despertaste. Por eso te he preparado el desayuno.

La saludaba alegremente la conejita de peluche donde tenía sobre la mesa el desayuno. Una tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada. Como también leche caliente con cacao. Terra soltando un bostezo, se colocó en la mesa y se disponía a desayunar.

Terra: Gracias, Patty. Se agradece, ya que estoy hambrienta.

Patty: De nada ¿Qué tal has dormido?

Terra: Bien. Tuve un sueño peculiar o más bien un recuerdo.

Patty: ¿Un recuerdo?

Preguntaba la coneja mientras se colocaba también en la mesa y se disponía a desayunar también. La gata tomándose una tostada con mermelada, la respondió.

Terra: Sí. El día en que fui creada y mandada a una burrada de años en el pasado.

Patty: ¿En serio? Que interesante.

Comentaba sonriendo levemente la conejita mientras se sacaba de su bata una zanahoria, la ponía entre dos tostadas y se puso a comerla tranquilamente. Terra con la mirada en el techo, comentó.

Terra: Sí. Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer pese que para entonces apenas tenía unos minutos de existencia. Lo que pasé entonces.

**Flashback.**

Tras ser creada, Terra iba aprendiendo a dominar sus poderes. Más tarde, empezó a viajar entre dimensiones para ver lo que podía hacer. Veía de todo en sus viajes. Se topaba con diversas fuerzas del mal para neutralizarlas. También emplear su poder para restaurar las vidas inocentes que se perdieran y también cualquier daño del lugar, como si nunca hubiese pasado nada.

Terra estaba en medio de un grupo de bandidos, todos ellos derrotados donde la gata estaba en medio de ellos.

Terra: Ja, ja, ja ¡Esto es fenomenal! ¡No hay quien me pueda! ¡Esto de ser una heroína va a ser genial y divertido!

Decía toda sonriente la gata con pose de súper heroína, celebrando ésta lo fácil que fue vencer a aquellos bandidos.

"Que equivocada estaba entonces. En ningún momento se me pasó por la cabeza como serían las cosas después"

Cinco años después.

Terra: Esto es súper aburrido...

Decía enormemente aburrida la gata, donde estaba ésta en medio de un ejercito derrotado compuesto por orcos, goblins, trolls, ogros, todos estos muertos y algunos reventados en pedazos. La gata estaba sentada encima de un ogro muerto con expresión de aburrimiento. Por detrás de ella se iba acercando un enorme ogro de dos cabezas armado con un descomunal garrote. Ahí alzando su garrote por encima de la gata, la golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en su cabeza.

Pese a recibir todo el impacto, la gata ni siquiera se inmuto como si no sintiera el golpe. El ogro de dos cabezas al ver que su ataque no funcionó, la golpeaba una y otra vez con su garrote a la gata donde no parecía hacerle el más mínimo efecto. Mientras era atizada, la gata sin cambiar de posición como si no sintiera los golpes, soltó un suspiro aburrido y justo cuando el ogro iba a dar otro golpe, la gata a la velocidad del rayo se desplazó al instante a un lado de la criatura. Ahí la arreó un fuerte puñetazo que golpeó ambas cabezas del ogro, acabando al instante con la vida de la criatura donde cayó muerta al suelo.

La gata aterrizó en el suelo donde miró al ogro derrotado y luego soltó un suspiro aburrido.

"Sinceramente. Para entonces jamás pensé que esto de ser tan todopoderosa, iba a ser tan aburrido".

"Es como en un videojuego. Cuando subes a tu personaje al máximo nivel. Para entonces los enemigos ya no suponen un reto para ti y todo se vuelve muy fácil. Provocando que todo se vuelva aburrido y monótono".

**Fin del Flashback.**

Terra: Pasaron tantas cosas desde entonces. Al principio era divertido, pero luego todo se volvió soso y aburrido.

Comentaba con cierto tono aburrido la gata donde acto seguido se tomó la leche con cacao. Patty cruzada de brazos y haciendo un baiben con la cabeza, la comentó.

Patty: Bueno. Siempre podrías buscarte un hobby. Podrías, no sé, apuntarte a clases de Samba. Je, je, je.

Comentaba divertida la coneja para luego terminar una leve risa infantil. Terra con actitud seria, la contestó.

Terra: No creo. El mal no descansa y yo tampoco.

Patty: Lo dice la que pasa meses durmiendo en la cama, roncando tan fuerte que hace temblar hasta las paredes.

Respondió con ironía la coneja, haciendo que Terra la mirase feo y la dijera a ésta.

Terra: No te hagas la listilla conmigo, orejitas.

Ambas se echaron a reír levemente por ello. Luego de terminar de desayunar, Terra se bajó de la mesa y ahí dijo.

Terra: Bien. Hora de trabajar.

Patty: Ya que vas, si puedes pasarte por algún supermercado y comprar algunas cosas.

Decía la coneja pasando una lista de la compra a la gata donde ahí esta la tomó con su pata.

Terra: De acuerdo. Hasta luego, Patty.

Patty: Hasta luego, Terra. Que te lo pases bien.

Terra: Ojala.

La gata chasqueó los dedos y ahí formó un portal, donde la gata se introdujo en ella.

Mientras tanto en otra dimensión*.

***Tomando referencia** "**Dark's Saga: ¿Continuar o rendirse?" del autor "Comet Galaxy", en el capítulo "2. Demente".**

Un portal se formó en medio de la nada y por ella surgió una gata, pero no era Terra, sino una completamente diferente.

Era una gata blanca del tamaño de las CMC, de ojos verdes. Llevaba una túnica rosada.

La nueva gata miró a su alrededor como si no se creyera estar ahí ahora mismo. En nada menos que en Ponyville. Solo que el pueblo estaba en ruinas y escombros. No veía a nadie ni siquiera cuerpos. Solo sangre por el suelo o algún otro lado. El castillo de Twilight estaba negro como si hubiera sido incendiado.

Gata: ¿Qué hago aquí? Se supone que trataba de seguir a mi hermano ¿Por qué he vuelto aquí?

Preguntaba la gata que miraba asustada a su alrededor.

Celestia: Porque yo te traje aquí, minina.

La sangre de la gata se heló de golpe y cuando se giró, vio a la princesa Celestia, solo que estaba muy delgada hasta los huesos como si no hubiese comido nada. Sus ojos estaban un poco achicados y sin brillo.

Celestia: Hola, Estela. Te he echado de menos. Je, je, je.

Comentaba la princesa Celestia con una mirada de psicótica en la gata. La llamada Estela retrocedió mientras mirando con miedo a la princesa como si fuera la muerte en persona, la dijo.

Estela: Pero ¿Cómo? Si yo te...

Celestia: ¿Me metiste en un especie de sueño? Al principio fue así, pero con el tiempo me liberé y ahora estoy más hambrienta que nunca. Me acordé de ti donde usando un hechizo de localización modificado, te traje a aquí. Y ahora serás mi primer plato. je, je, je.

Explicaba la yegua donde parecía que quería comerse a la gata. Estela con miedo chasqueó los dedos, produciendo una intensa luz que cegó a la princesa, haciendo gritar a esta última por dicha luz que la dio directamente en los ojos. Ahí Estela aprovechó para huir mientras la princesa tras un rato, recobró la visión y ahí comentó con una risa psicótica.

Celestia: Je, je, je. Eso, corre. Así será más placentero comerte al final.

Mientras tanto, Estela seguía corriendo tratando de alejarse lo más posible de la Celestia caníbal, introduciéndose en las calles para tratar de despistarla.

Estela: No sé como la Celestia de este mundo se ha liberado de mi hechizo, pero ahora debo huir de aquí antes de que...

No pudo terminar la frase porque nada más doblar la esquina, se chocó con algo o alguien y cayó al suelo.

Estela: ¡Ahhh...! ¡No, por favor! ¡No me comas!

Gritaba asustada la gata, temiendo ésta que fuera Celestia la que se chocó con ella.

Terra: ¿Comerte? Yo no como gatos ¿Me tomas por un caníbal acaso?

Estela abrió los ojos y se sorprendió de ver una gata como ella, solo que más grande y con alas. Estela confundida, preguntó.

Estela: No eres Celestia ¿Quién eres tú?

Terra: Me llamo Terra, la gata. Me dedico a viajar entre dimensiones para hacer buenas obras.

Respondió tranquilamente la gata alada. Estela algo más tranquila, la comentó.

Estela: ¿Terra? Bueno, un placer. Yo soy Estela.

Terra: Mucho gusto, Estela ¿Por qué corrías de esa manera? ¿No ves que podrías chocarte con la gente así?

En el momento que hizo aquella pregunta, los ojos de estela se abrieron en par en par y ahí exclamó.

Estela: ¡Es verdad! ¡Lo había olvidado! ¡Tenemos que marcharnos de aquí antes que nos coja!

Terra: ¿Quién?

Preguntó extrañada la gata grande. Estela no tuvo tiempo de responder, porque en ese momento se sintió paralizada. Ahí se percató de que estaba siendo rodeada por un aura mágica y Terra también.

Celestia: je, je, je. Ya te tengo y por lo visto tienes una amiga que sin duda, se ve apetitosa.

El corazón de Estela parecía pararse por un momento debido al miedo que la invadía en ese momento al ver Celestia aparecer enfrente de ellas. La magia de Celestia tenía inmovilizada a ambas gatas.

Celestia: Je, je, je. Iba a comerte a ti primero, Estela, pero tu amiga parece más apetitosa, por lo que me la comeré primero.

Decía la princesa mientras se acercaba a Terra, donde la gata no parecía mostrar ni miedo ni ninguna emoción alguna. Estela en cambio la invadía un intenso miedo ante la idea de ser devorada por Celestia.

Celestia se acercó a Terra donde la gata aun seguía inexpresiva.

Celestia: Hora de comer.

La princesa abrió tanto la boca como si quisiera tragarse por completo a Terra. Justo cuando estuvo a punto de hincarla el diente, a cámara lenta se veía la pata de Terra acercándose al rostro de Celestia, donde ahí la dio una bofetada con tanta fuerza que la mandó a volar a la alicornio y atravesara todos los edificios que había por delante hasta llegar al castillo de Twilight.

Nada más hacer eso, la magia que sostenía a ambas gatas se desvaneció de golpe y Estela notó que podía volver a moverse.

Estela: ¡Whoa! Nos salvaste, pero ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso no estabas paralizada por la magia de Celestia?

Ante la pregunta, Terra miró a Estela y ahí la contestó.

Terra: ¿Bromeas? Esa magia era tan floja, que casi me produce sueño.

Estela miraba completamente desconcertada a la nueva gata. Estaba claro que al igual que ella, no era una felina ordinaria.

Terra: Si ahora me perdonas, tengo que arreglar este mundo que sin duda, está hecho un caos.

Estela: ¿Qué...?

Antes de poder preguntar algo más Estela, Terra chasqueó los dedos y ahí una burbuja mágica surgió de ella, rodeando primero a las gatas y luego se fue expandiendo por todo su alrededor. Estela pudo ver con asombro como todo por donde pasaba la burbuja, se iba arreglando todo. Los ponis antes muertos estaban de nuevo caminando. El pueblo antes en ruinas, volvía a estar lleno de vida como si el desastre de Celestia nunca hubiese ocurrido.

Estela: ¿Qué? Pero...¿Cómo...?

Celestia: Au...Mi cabeza ¿Qué ha pasado?

Estela con miedo se escondió de detrás de Terra en cuando vio acercarse a Celestia. Terra ahí tranquilamente la respondió.

Terra: Supongo que tuvo usted un golpe, y otra cosa ¿No tiene deberes reales que hacer?

Celestia: ¿Qué? Ah, sí. Es verdad. Tengo asuntos que atender en Canterlot. Muchas gracias por recordármelo.

La princesa desplegó sus alas y se fue volando de nuevo a Canterlot. Estela podía ver que inexplicablemente tanto Celestia como ninguno más, parecían recordar lo sucedido antes.

Estela estaba completamente impactada. No solo dejó fuera de combate a la Celestia caníbal con una simple bofetada. También con un simple chasquido de dedos, restauró aquel mundo como si nunca hubiese estado en aquel estado de desastre. Ni siquiera ella podría obrar un milagro semejante y haciendo que la gata Terra la llamase bastante la atención.

Más tarde en otro mundo.

**Parte basada en el fanfic** "**Los guerreros de la galaxia: carrera contra el mal" de "Draizen". A partir del capítulo "26. El Interescolar 2 parte 1"**

En otro planeta habitado por ponis, había un grupo de ponis malheridos por el suelo y al borde de la muerte.

¿?: Eso os enseñará a no retarme a mí, imbéciles. Quienes se creen capaces de enfrentarse a la gran B_Trix, debe estar muy seguro de sí mismo o ser más bien un suicida.

Hablaba la llamada B_Trix con gran arrogancia. Una yegua unicornio algo mayor con un parche en el ojo. Tenía el pelaje blanco con una crin amarilla de tono muy oscuro. Su cutie mark eran dos katanas.

Luego dar una fuerte patada a uno de los ponis que la ataco donde lo mandó estrellarse contra una pared, se marchó de allí, dejando a los ponis malheridos como estaban.

B_Trix: Esos imbéciles se creían que podrían retarme y vencerme. Está claro que solo son idiotas.

Comentaba con desprecio la yegua mientras caminaba.

B_Trix: Pronto será la interescolar entre academias. Llevaré a mis mejores alumnos donde darán su merecido a las otras academias. Ya verás, Magic Galaxy. El triunfo será de mi academia y pronto me vengaré de ti.

Hablaba con enorme arrogancia la yegua, como deseando empezar la llamada interescolar entre academias. La yegua se detuvo enfrente de un escaparate y mirando al reflejo del cristal, comentó para sí.

B_Trix: Diga lo que diga el antiguo maestro Pae Mei, sé que soy la mejor y la más fuerte y lo habría demostrado si me hubiese dejado luchar contra Magic en su momento. Pronto tendré el placer de desquitarme.

Estaba sumida la yegua en sus pensamientos, hasta que una voz la despertó del trance.

Terra: ¡Ah! Por fin la encontré.

B_Trix miró de reojo a través del cristal a Terra que estaba detrás de ella. Parecía que la gata estaba mirando a ella.

A una distancia prudencial, estaba Estela mirando la escena. Por lo visto, la gata blanca estaba siguiendo a Terra ya que diga gata de pelaje dorado la llamaba poderosamente la atención.

B_Trix: (¿Quién es ella? No la he visto antes ¿Acaso será otra que quiere retarme? Si es ese caso...).

Rápidamente la yegua se giró a la vez que alzaba su brazo con intención de golpear a la gata.

B_Trix: (Lamentará haberlo hecho).

La yegua golpeó del cuello a la altura del hombro a la gata con todas sus fuerzas. Los pies de la gata se hundieron parcialmente en el pavimento donde parte quedó destrozado por la fuerza del impacto. Estela se sobresaltó al ver como Terra fue golpeada por la yegua, aunque lo extraño es que la gata dorada no parecía siquiera haber sentido el golpe para nada. Con el casco de la yegua aun en su hombro, Terra miró a B_Trix y tranquilamente la preguntó.

Terra: ¿Quién eres? ¿Una ladrona? ¿Acaso quieres robarme?

B_Trix estaba enormemente impactada ya que pese haber golpeado a la gata con todas sus fuerzas, esta última no parecía siquiera haberse inmutado por el ataque.

Terra: Quítate, que no tengo ganas de perder el tiempo.

Decía con tono neutro la gata mientras alzaba una pata, donde ahí golpeó por detrás del cuello a la yegua, haciendo que ésta perdiera el conocimiento.

Terra: Bien. Hora de comprar lo que marque en la lista que me ha dado Patty.

Lo último que vio B_Trix antes de perder el conocimiento, fue a Terra entrar en la tienda.

Más tarde, B_Trix recobró el sentido y completamente sobresaltada, notó que estaba encima de unas bolsas de basura.

B_Trix: ¿Qué? Pero ¿Cómo he llegado aquí? ¿Qué ha pasado?

La yegua trataba de recordar lo que había pasado, pero no lograba hacerlo. Tenía una intensa laguna de memoria, donde no recordaba nada. Por lo visto, el golpe dada por Terra, hizo que B_Trix perdiera la memoria. La yegua poniéndose de pie, dijo.

B_Trix: No importa. No será importante. Ahora me centraré en mis alumnos para entrenarlos hasta la extenuación y así asegurarme que arrasen en las otras academias.

Decía con decisión y arrogancia la yegua para luego marcharse de allí caminando.

Mientras tanto en la dimensión personal de Terra, Patty estaba barriendo la entrada hasta que vio un portal abrirse delante de ella y aparecer a Terra en ella.

Terra: Hola, Patty. Ya he vuelto.

Patty: Que bien, Terra ¿Trajiste lo de la lista?

Terra: Así es. No me he dejado nada.

Patty: Ya veo...

Patty en ese momento miró a un lado de Terra y con una alegre sonrisa, la dijo a la gata.

Patty: Y veo que te has traído a una invitada contigo.

Terra: ¿Cómo dices?

Preguntó confundido la gata para luego girar la cabeza y ver detrás suya, para ver a nada menos que a una confundida Estela, que miraba en parte sorprendida por su alrededor. Estela al notar que tanto Terra como Patty, trató de hablar.

Estela: Esto...¿Hola? Me llamo Estela...

Se presentaba un tanto tímida la felina, sintiéndose como una completa extraña en aquel aun más extraño lugar.

"Madre mía ¿En serio aun seguís con esto? Ya estaba segura que a partir del segundo capítulo ya lo habrías dejado. Sí que debéis tener paciencia para seguir mi historia. Bueno. Por mi haced lo que queráis, que yo seguiré con mi trabajo de hacer buenas obras, que es lo mío."


	4. Capítulo 4

"En un mundo humano cualquiera"

Terra con forma humana estaba caminando por las calles de un pequeño pueblo costero. La gata estaba simplemente de paseo pensando en sus cosas.

Terra: (Nada que hacer en este mundo. Supongo que no hago falta por aquí contra ninguna amenaza).

Pensaba la gata donde esperaba que surgiera algo donde ella tuviera que arreglarlo, pero no pasó nada de nada.

La gata seguía paseando hasta que pasó justo delante de una juguetería. La gata vio algo por la vitrina que la llamó bastante la atención.

Ahí se quedó mirando un peluche de conejita que parecía una niña. De color marrón, grandes orejas adorables. Ojos completamente negros. Llevaba un vestido rosa con un delantal blanco. Un especie de cinta con perlas rosas en una de sus orejas. Dicho peluche estaba dentro de una caja que parecía muy antigua donde ponía "Maple Town" en la parte superior del mismo. Por un lateral ponía "Conejita Patty".

Terra miraba con bastante curiosidad el peluche. Por alguna razón sentía que tenía que tenerla. Así que entró en la tienda donde el dueño era un señor mayor.

Señor mayor: ¡Bienvenida! ¿Qué desea, señorita?

La saludaba el señor de forma bastante amable. Terra mirando al señor, le comentó.

Terra: Dígame. El peluche de conejita que tiene en la vitrina...

Señor Mayor: ¿Se refiere a Patty la conejita?

Terra: ¿Patty la conejita?

Señor mayor: Así es. Es la personaje de una serie muy antigua que salió en el 1983, donde los personajes eran animales anthromorficos y contaba las aventuras de la conejita Patty. Su mejor amigo Bobby el osezno y la común presencia del lobo Gretel. Fue una serie muy querida donde los que vieron en su día lo recuerdan con mucho cariño y enseñaban cosas valiosas como la amistad y el respeto por la naturaleza.

Explicaba el señor a la gata. Terra escuchó con suma atención la historia y ahí al final le comentó al señor.

Terra: Muy interesante. Dígame ¿Podría comprarlo?

Señor mayor: Por supuesto, señorita. Créame, se lleva una pieza única de colección.

Finalmente Terra compró el peluche y más tarde la llevó consigo a su dimensión particular. Una vez dentro, la gata recobró su aspecto gatuno y dejó la caja encima de una mesa donde la abrió con cuidado ya que quería conservar la caja.

Terra sostenía entre sus patas el peluche de Patty. La parecía bastante mona y adorable. La dejó colocada sobre un sillón y ahí chasqueó los dedos.

Nada más hacer eso, el peluche fue rodeada por un aura mágica. Instantes después el peluche empezó a moverse por si solo. Giraba la cabeza mirando a su alrededor y luego miró a Terra donde parpadeó primero un poco sus adorables ojos y con una alegre sonrisa la saludo.

Peluche: ¡Hola! Soy Patty. Un gusto conocerte.

Se presentaba alegremente la conejita de peluche. Terra sonriendo también, la respondió.

Terra: Mucho gusto. Soy Terra, la gata. A partir de ahora vivirás conmigo haciéndome compañía.

Patty: ¡Será genial! Nos vamos pasar muy bien las dos juntas.

Decía alegremente la coneja bajándose del sillón y ahí tomando con sus manos las garras de Terra para empezar a dar vueltas en círculos con ella. Terra sonrió ante la actitud tan vivaracha de la conejita. Ahora Terra ya no se sentirá tan sola en casa gracias a la conejita que ella misma dio vida.

Patty: ¡Terraaaaaa...!

Terra: ¿Eh? ¿Qué...?

Volviendo a la realidad, estaba Terra en una mesa junto con Patty y su reciente visitante Estela. Los tres estaban en dicha mesa en nada menos que en la cocina, donde la conejita estaba sirviendo unas tazas de té para las tres.

Patty: Tierra llamando a Terra (vaya. Casi me sale un buen juego de palabras. Ji, ji, ji). Que tenemos una visita.

La llamaba la atención la conejita, recordando ésta a Terra sobre la visita inesperada de nada menos que Estela. Terra apoyando su cara sobre una garra, la contestó un tanto indiferente.

Terra: Ehhh...Sí, sí. La gata esta. Estela ¿Verdad?

Estela: Sí...Me llamo Estela. Un placer.

Patty: Bonito nombre.

Estela: Gracias.

Terra: A todo esto ¿Cómo es que apareces aquí, Estela?

Preguntaba Terra a la otra gata. Patty soltando un bufido, dijo de repente.

Patty: Conociéndote, Terra. Te habrás olvidado de vez en cuando cerrar los portales cuando viajas entre mundos. Menos mal que tienen la medida de seguridad de desaparecer a los cinco minutos de no usarlos.

Decía a modo de regaño la coneja a Terra, donde la eludida mirando a otro lado, la contestó aburrida.

Terra: Sí, sí...Puede que a veces me despiste un poco. Eso es todo. Volviendo al tema ¿Por qué estás aquí, Estela?

Ante la pregunta, Estela se quedó un tanto dudosa. Ya que no sabía si confiar en Terra y Patty. Al final tras pensarlo por un momento, decidió contar su historia.

Terra: Bien. Esta es mi historia. La mía y la de mi hermano Dark Soul.

**Insertar música del opening de One Punch Man**

Sobre fondo negro aparece una huella de gato, donde queda envuelto en llamas, pero sin que dicha huella se consumiera en absoluto.

Luego aparecer la imagen de Terra mirando a cámara y luego lanzando un fuerte directo a dicha cámara.

**¡Un goooolpe!**

Aparece Terra de espaldas a cámara, enfrente de la imagen de un enorme tigre.

**¡Tres!**

Aparece de nuevo Terra, enfrente de la imagen de un enorme ogro.

**¡Dos!**

Aparece una vez más Terra, enfrente de la imagen de un enorme dragón.

**¡Uno!**

Aparece por última vez Terra, enfrente de un ser divino destructor.

**¡Golpe Mortal!**

**¡Aparece! ¡Victoria asegurada! ¡La más fuerte de todos los tiempos!**

Terra aparece caminando al lado de una gran pared rocosa. Luego caminando sobre la nieve de una zona nevada. Luego cerca de unas montañas donde aparece en lo alto una criatura colosal parecida a un ser traslucido.

**¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Frustración? ¡Nadie me puede parar!**

Se ve un campo de hielo con una gran grieta enorme donde no se ve fondo. Luego a Terra caminando por una carretera donde la cae un enorme rayo encima de ella, pero la gata ni siquiera parecía sentir dicho rayo.

Luego se ve a Terra enfrente de un descomunal incendio, donde de ella surge una enorme ave oscura envuelta en llamas y con expresión amenazante.

**¡UN GOLPE! ¡Se acabó! Una victoria tras otra.**

Se ve a Terra corriendo a gran velocidad sobre el agua de un gran lago bajo la luz de la luna. Luego a la gata se la ve por el espacio cerca de la superficie del planeta. Luego enfrente de un colosal golem de lava que emerge de un volcán. Luego un enorme gusano con un solo ojo que mira de forma amenazante a la gata.

**¡Escucha mi voz! ¡Siempre soy victoriosa! ¡Victoria total!**

Se ve a Terra caminando tranquilamente en medio de un selva con un brazo en alto y el puño cerrado, mientras detrás de ella había los restos destruidos de un monstruo que fue reventado por un golpe por parte de la gata.

**¡PODER! ¡OBTÉN EL PODER!**

Se ve a Terra sobre fondo negro, lanzando un potente directo hacia delante.

**¡Hasta poder llegar al límite!**

Se ve a Terra caminando tranquilamente sobre un desierto, dejando sus huellas en la arena.

**¡Heroína!**

Terra cierra el puño y luego aparece caminando hacia cámara con expresión seria como inexpresiva.

**No necesito gente ni ovacionándome ni elogiándome**

Se ve el fondo entre montañas, donde Terra parecía estar peleando contra algo o alguien.

En la mismo lugar, va la gata corriendo a gran velocidad, esquivando una enorme bola de hierro encadenado que choca contra el suelo. Ahí Terra avanzó hacia el responsable del ataque que era un especie de hombre mono muy peludo. Ahí Terra le da un potente directo en el pecho donde manda al mono a estrellarse con dureza contra la pared rocosa.

**¡Heroína!**

Dos monos más aparecían corriendo en dirección hacia Terra donde intentaron atacarla desde dos lados distintos. Terra sin dilación alguna, arreó un puñetazo primero a uno y luego al otro, mandando a estrellarse a éstos también contra la pared rocosa.

**Lucharé contra el mal en secreto**

Centenares de monos atacaron a Terra por la espalda. La gata sin temor ni miedo se giró y lanzando puñetazos a gran velocidad como si fuesen una lluvia de puños, golpeó a todos los monos donde los mandó contra una gran montaña a estrellarse y dicha montaña estalla en pedazos.

**(Nadie sabe quien es)**

Terra aparece volando en dirección hacia un enorme monstruo en forma de dragón, donde dicho dragón trata de golpearla con su enorme puño cuyo tamaño hace parecer a la gata como una pulga. Terra sin miedo ni emoción, golpea con su puño contra la de la criatura, haciendo que el dragón primero se le reviente el cuerpo entero, quedando solo los huesos y luego desintegrarse esto último.

**Enemigos se acercan cubriendo el cielo. Aún así no daré la espalda**

El rostro de un monstruo gigante aparecía enfrente de Terra, donde la gata de un puñetazo justo entre ojo y ojo, manda a volar a la vez que es destruido dicho monstruo.

Terra aparece golpeando una criatura en forma de luna donde de un solo golpe lo desintegra como si nada.

Terra de un directo manda a volar a un enorme yeti salvaje.

Terra descendiendo del cielo, golpea con un directo al rostro de un golem de roca donde lo destroza por completo.

**¡Heroína!**

**Hasta que un día, muerda el polvo de la derrota.**

Una enorme criatura en forma de óvalo llena de ojos desciende hasta donde está Terra, donde la gata de un puñetazo lo desintegra por completo.

**Una HEROÍNA luchadora.**

**Una HEROÍNA solitaria**

Terra aparece sobre fondo negro donde la gata toma impulso y lanza un poderoso puñetazo sobre el fondo negro, haciendo surgir una enorme explosión por el impacto.

**¡Yo quiero ser la HEROÍNA Más fuerte!**

Finalmente se la ve a Terra caminando de espaldas a cámara sobre la calle de una ciudad cualquiera, llevando consigo una bolsa de la compra.

**Fin de la canción.**

En la cocina, Estela estaba contando a Terra donde esta tenía gesto de aburrimiento y Patty estaba apoyando su cabeza en sus manos moviendo ligeramente sus pies mientras escuchaba interesada la historia de la otra gata.

Estela: Tengo un hermano. Se llama Dark Soul. Él y yo vivíamos muy felices en nuestro mundo y sin preocupaciones. Hasta que un día ocurrió algo bastante malo relacionado con cierta princesa. Aquel momento mi hermano perdió a un ser muy querido para él a causa de dicha princesa. Aquello afectó enormemente a mi hermano haciendo que se volviera completamente loco y demente...Más de lo normal, vamos. Hizo muchas barbaries desde entonces. Algunas eran breves travesuras, pero luego la cosa fue cada vez más y más grande hasta peligrosas. Incluso arrasó mundos enteros puramente por capricho. Yo llevo persiguiéndolo para detenerlo y tratar de razonar con él, pero no hay caso y...

Terra: ¡Vaya rollazo...!

Dijo la gata dorada interrumpiendo así a Estela donde se quedo esta última un tanto sorprendida.

Estela: ¿Cómo?

Terra: Por favor...¿En serio tiene que ser tanto rollo? ¿No puedes simplemente resumirlo en unas pocas palabras y ya está? Porque en serio. Matas de aburrimiento con eso.

"Lo admito. Si algo no soy es precisamente paciente. No me van mucho las conversaciones extremadamente largas ni los monólogos extensos. Yo considero que son mejores las que se limitan a simplemente diez palabras o eso".

Patty: Lo siento. Terra no suele tener mucha paciencia con las explicaciones largas ¿Puedes resumirlo un poquito?

Decía la conejita tratando de sonar bastante amable y con una sonrisa persuasiva. Estela escuchando eso, se aclaró la garganta y ahí dijo.

Estela: Ehhh...Vale...Que mi hermano está loco y causa el caos por el multiuniverso y yo trato de detenerlo...¿Mejor así?

Terra: Mucho mejor...

Respondió la gata donde agradecía que Estela hubiera resumido mejor la historia. Estela ahí habló.

Estela: Sí. Cuando te vi en ese momento y con ese poder, por un momento temí que fueras alguna seguidora (o novia de Dark Soul, porque sinceramente, el loco de mi hermano es capaz de todo) suya y que estuvieras colaborando con él en hacer maldades.

Terra: Jovencita. Yo ni soy ni conozco a ese Dark Pool ese o como se llame. Y dudo mucho que eso pasara, ya que lo mío es hacer el bien y eso.

Respondió la gata mientras se estiraba un poco los brazos por encima de la cabeza.

Estela: Ya veo. La verdad es que me sorprendió con que facilidad tumbaste a Celestia caníbal con una simple bofetada. Y esa capacidad de reconstruir la ciudad como las vidas que se perdieron en el pasado no es quedarse corto precisamente.

Comentaba Estela elogiando los increíbles poderes de Terra. Luego agachando levemente la mirada, comentó.

Estela: Ojala fuera yo así de fuerte. Pese a todos mis intentos, no logro detener a mi hermano debido a lo poderoso que es.

Terra: ¿Es fuerte ese hermano tuyo?

Preguntaba Terra con curiosidad, ya que si el llamado Dark Soul era fuerte, quizás podría presentarla batalla y así tener algo emocionante que hacer. Estela mirando fijamente a Terra, la contestó.

Estela: Ya lo creo que lo es. Es muy poderoso. Muchos cayeron ante él irremediablemente. Juega con sus victimas con enfermizos juegos donde muchos acaban muriendo o sufriendo desgracias. Es un loco enfermo donde combinado con su poder es una enorme amenaza para el multiuniverso.

Explicaba la joven gata explicando a Terra lo peligroso que es Dark Soul. En ese momento Estela sintió algo y ahí dijo.

Estela: Espera...Es él...Lo percibo. Está en otro mundo.

Decía Estela sintiendo la presencia de su hermano en otra dimensión. Ahí levantándose de la mesa y mirando a Terra y a Patty, las dijo a éstas.

Estela: Muchas gracias por la hospitalidad, pero tengo que ir a tratar de detener a mi hermano. Adiós.

Estela chasqueó los dedos y ahí creó un portal donde de inmediato atravesó por él.

Terra: Ya se ha ido.

Comentaba Terra. Patty ahí la comentó a la gata.

Patty: ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

Terra: La verdad es que tengo curiosidad por ese tal Dark Sool o como se llame. Echaremos un vistazo.

Patty: ¿Ahora?

Terra: Claro. Además mañana es sábado y por tanto día de rebajas. Por lo que no me lo quiero perder.

Contestó la gata donde se levantó de la mesa y Patty fue con ella.

Mientras en otro mundo, en otra Equestria. La capital de Canterlot estaba siendo atacado por un monstruo en forma de escarabajo rinoceronte. El pánico invadía por completo la ciudad.

¿?: Vaya. Parece que se está formando todo un fiestón en Canterlot. Je, je, je.

Comentaba una voz que sonaba infantil y juguetona, proveniente de un extraño gato negro de ojos amarillos y que llevaba puesto una túnica morada. Dicho gato estaba sobre una rama observando como el monstruo atacaba la capital.

Gato: Dime, Creepy ¿No te interesaría que nos uniéramos a la fiesta?

Preguntaba el gato dirigiendo la mirada a un extraño ojos de peluche muy feo de color celeste, con la panza color carne y sus ojos eran como de dragón color rojo. Su rostro figuraba como de enojo perpetuo. Dicho oso de nombre Creepy, que estaba sentado con la espalda apoyada contra el árbol y leyendo un libro, le contestó de forma bastante gruñona.

Creepy: No me interesa en absoluto, amo Soul. Ahora déjame. Que estoy en la parte más interesante del libro.

Dark Soul: Buff...Que aburrido eres en ocasiones, Creepy. Siempre arruinando la diversión.

Comentaba soltando un bufido el gato.

Estela: ¡Al fin te encuentro, hermano!

Exclamó apareciendo de golpe Estela, plantándose ésta enfrente del gato y el oso. Dark Soul viendo a la gata, sonrió mientras ahí dijo.

Dark Soul: ¡Hombre! Si es mi hermanita pequeña ¿Cómo te va?

Estela: ¡Déjate de juegos, Dark Soul! ¡Esto del escarabajo gigante atacando la ciudad es pasarse ya de la ralla!

Le contestaba de forma acusadora la gata a su hermano. Dark Soul bajándose de la rama y alzando los brazos en señal de paz, la contestó.

Dark Soul: ¡Eh, eh, eh! Yo no tengo nada que ver con eso. Ese bicho apareció de la nada y empezó a atacar la ciudad.

Estela: ¿Entonces no es cosa tuya?

Creepy: Yo puedo atestiguarlo. Si fuera cosa de Dark Soul, sería un bicho enorme de juguete o algo por el estilo.

Respondió el oso con indiferencia y sin dejar de leer todavía el libro. Aun así Estela mirando seriamente a su hermano, le dijo a éste.

Estela: Aun así no puedo dejarte escapar, hermano.

Dijo la gata chasqueando los dedos y atrapando a su hermano en una burbuja mágica. Dark Soul sin abandonar su sonrisa, dio un leve golpe con su cola que deshizo la burbuja como si nada para sorpresa de Estela.

Dark Soul: Je, je, je. Ay, hermanita. Ya deberías saber que tus poderes comparados con los míos no son nada.

Decía de forma burlona el gato mientras se reía, risa que fue interrumpida cuando se escuchó el sonido de un fuerte golpe que captó la atención de los presentes.

Creepy: ¿Y ese sonido?

Justo en ese momento, justo al lado de ellos cayó la cabeza del escarabajo y sin rastro del resto del cuerpo. El impacto fue tal que hizo temblar el suelo e incluso hizo botar a los tres. Aquello sobresaltó a los presentes.

Dark Soul: ¡Arrea! ¿Qué ha pasado?

Estela: Es la cabeza del escarabajo, pero ¿Cómo?

Estela miró hacia la capital y ahí vio que el cuerpo del escarabajo sin cabeza estaba tirado por el suelo.

Los tres miraron la cabeza del escarabajo donde ahí notaron que tenía en mitad de la cara como la señal de un golpe, que fue capaz de dañar enormemente la dura coraza del mismo. Aquello dejó desconcertado a los presentes.

Dark Soul: Curioso. Es como si le hubiesen dado un fuerte golpe.

Comentaba pensativo el gato sin dejar de examinar la cabeza del escarabajo. En el momento que Estela escuchó la palabra "golpe", tenía una ligera idea en la cabeza.

Estela: Podría ser...No. No podría siquiera ella ser tan fuerte para ...

Patty: ¡Hola, Estela!

Estela: ¿Patty?

Preguntó Estela donde miró y se sorprendió enormemente cuando venía acercarse nada menos que Patty que daba alegres saltos con una cesta y junto con Terra que caminaba tranquilamente hacia Estela.

Estela: ¿Patty? ¿Terra? ¿Habéis venido las dos aquí?

Preguntaba sorprendida la gata al ver a Terra y a Patty aparecer así como así. Terra ahí la contestó.

Terra: Pues sí. Tenía curiosidad por ese hermano loco tuyo y quería ver como era.

Respondía la gata a Estela. Dark Soul mirando a los recién llegados, le preguntó a su hermana.

Dark Soul: Vaya, Estela. Parece que has hecho amigas nuevas. Je, je, je ¿Quiénes son?

Patty: Soy soy Patty. Un placer.

Saludaba alegremente la conejita.

Terra: Yo soy Terra, la gata. Me dedico a viajar entre dimensiones, haciendo buenas obras.

Respondía ahora la gata dorada. Dark Soul escuchó eso con interés mientras Creepy ignoraba a las nuevas y seguía leyendo su libro.

Dark Soul: Ya veo. Así que viajas entre dimensiones como mi hermana y yo. Y además eres una gata como nosotros. Que interesante. Je, je, je...

Comentaba riéndose al final el gato hasta que Terra mirando a Dark Soul, iba caminando hacia él donde ahí con tono serio le dijo.

Terra: No me decepciones.

Dark Soul: ¿Cómo dices?

Terra: Estela me aseguró que eres un tipo muy fuerte. Espero que sea verdad eso.

Estela: ¿No estarás pensando en enfrentarte a mi hermano?

Preguntó preocupada Estela ante la idea de que Terra fuera a enfrentarse a Dark Soul. Terra sonriendo la contestó de forma afirmativa.

Terra: Por supuesto. Quiero ver lo fuerte que es de verdad.

Dark Soul escuchaba curioso eso. Era la primera vez que alguien quería enfrentarse a él solo para comprobar su poder. Ahí emulando una sonrisa infantil, la comentó a la gata dorada.

Dark Soul: Ya veo. Te crees toda una tipa dura. Je, je, je...¡¿Qué hay detrás de ti?!

Gritó exaltado esto último el gato señalando con su pata detrás de la gata dorada. Terra sin girarse la contestó toda seria.

Terra: Mis alas.

Aquello dejó un tanto confuso a Dark Soul, ya que se esperaba que la gata mirase para atrás.

Dark Soul: Ehhh...No es eso, más atrás.

Terra: Mi cola.

Contestaba Terra donde movía su cola.

Dark Soul: Más atrás...

Terra: Mi amiga Patty, que la ha dado por tejer.

Respondía la gata donde efectivamente, Patty estaba tranquilamente tejiendo una tela. A Dark Soul le salía una leve vena en la cabeza y con leve gesto de enojo siguió hablando a la gata.

Dark Soul: Mas atrás...

Terra: Las vías del tren.

Más venas se le formaban en la cabeza del gato a la vez que más enojo a la vez que decía.

Dark Soul: Más atrás todavía.

Terra: La capital de Canterlot.

Respondió de nuevo la gata como si nada mientras al gato más venas se le formaban y más enojo todavía.

Dark Soul: Mucho más atrás.

Terra: El escarabajo del que acabo de ocuparme.

Más y más venas se le formaban en la cabeza de Dark Soul a la vez que se le ponía la cara roja de rabia, donde ahí siguió hablando.

Dark Soul: Muchísimo más atrás.

Terra: A unos camilleros que llevan en camilla a Blueblood, ya que ver al escarabajo gigante eso le produjo un enorme desmayó que posiblemente no se despierte en una semana.

Dark Soul: (¿En serio lo ve desde aquí y de espaldas?) ¡Maldita sea! ¿Es qué no te das cuenta? ¡Lo que quiero es que mires detrás tuya, maldita sea! ¡Tampoco es tan difícil de entender!

Alzaba molesto la voz el gato ya completamente harto de que la gata no mirase para nada para atrás. Terra ahí simplemente le respondió.

Terra: ¿Y por qué debería hacerlo?

Dark Soul: ¡Tú solo hazlo y ya está! ¿Vale?

Le contestó ya bastante molesto el gato. Terra alzando de hombros, respondió.

Terra: Vale...Lo que tú quieras.

Terra finalmente giró la cabeza para mirar detrás suya.

Terra: ¿Contento ya?

Preguntó la gata volviendo a girar la cabeza, para tener justo enfrente a Dark Soul.

Dark Soul: ¡Sorpresa!

Alzó fuerte la voz el gato esperando asustar a la gata. Terra se mantuvo impasible y sin inmutarse ante el intento de susto del gato. Aquello dejó un tanto cortado al gato.

Dark Soul: Vaya...Esto normalmente suele funcionar.

Terra: ¿Alguna cosa más?

Preguntó la gata. Dark Soul miraba con curiosidad a la gata. Aparte de que era más grande que él, no se parecía a nadie que hubiese visto antes. La miraba a los ojos al igual que ésta a él.

Dark Soul empezaba a sentir algo extraño. Aquella mirada lo desconcertaba y lo ponía algo nervioso debido a lo penetrante que era. También por alguna extraña razón para él la gata parecía que se estaba haciéndose más grande por momentos y él encogiéndose. Sentía que la gata tenía un tamaño colosal donde lo miraba con su expresión enormemente seria. Dark Soul se sentía ahora mismo completamente inseguro, así hasta que se sacudió la cabeza y dijo.

Dark Soul: Esto...Debe haber sido mi imaginación...Te llamas Terra ¿Verdad?

Terra: Así es. Me dedico a enfrentarse a seres poderosos para preservar la paz por varios mundos.

Dark Soul: Ya veo. Je, je, je. Y se supone que eres una tipa fuerte. A verlo con el...

El gato desapareció de vista para luego reaparecer por detrás de la gata.

Dark Soul: ¡Con el paletón giganteeeee...!

Alzaba fuerte la voz donde el gato tenía entre sus patas un enorme paletón gigante donde pretendía sacudir a la gata con ella.

Estela: ¡Terraaaa...!

Gritaba asustada Estela. Patty en cambio seguía tejiendo como si nada y Creepy seguía leyendo su libro.

Dark Soul sonreía de forma infantil mientras estaba a punto de golpear a la gata dorada. Terra estaba impasible con la vista hacia delante.

Justo en un instante, la expresión confiada de Dark Soul desapareció de golpe para cambiar a una expresión de completo miedo. El paletón desapareció al instante y el gato pegó un salto tremendo hasta aterrizar sobre la copa de un pino que estaba a varios kilómetros de allí. Terra extrañada miró hacia el gato y ahí le llamó la atención.

Terra: ¡Oye! ¿Qué haces?

Dark Soul no respondía. El gato estaba con la espalda contra el pino con una expresión de miedo. Estela y Creepy miraron en parte sorprendidos aquello.

Creepy: ¿A qué juega el amo Soul ahora?

Estela: Que raro. Mi hermano...¿Huyendo...?

Preguntaba confusa la gata ya que conocía a su hermano para saber que nunca huye de un combate. Dark Soul estaba en el sitio donde respiraba de forma agitada y su cuerpo sudaba frío.

Dark Soul: (Maldita sea...Si la hubiese atacado...Posiblemente me hubiera matado...).

Pensaba para sí el gato mientras observaba a Terra, donde esta última miraba confundida al gato.

Dark Soul: (No lo entiendo...Ni siquiera parece que se esté cubriendo y aun así mis instintos prácticamente me están gritando, avisándome del peligro. No lo entiendo. Nunca antes me había pasado esto con nadie, ni siquiera con dioses o errantes)

Terra: ¡Oye! ¡Tú! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Le alzaba la voz la gata tratando de llamar la atención del gato. Dark Soul aun nervioso, se sacudió la cara y ahí comentó para sí mismo.

Dark Soul: No...Ha tenido que ser solo mi imaginación. Je, je, je. No puede haber nadie más poderoso que yo. Además, aunque tratara esa de atacarme, yo lo esquivaría perfectamente. Por no lo que no corro peligro.

El gato respirando profundamente, al final miró a la gata y alzando la voz, dijo.

Dark Soul: No sé como lo has hecho antes, pero no me engañarás dos veces.

Terra: ¿Cómo dices?

Preguntó confusa la gata al no entender a lo que se refería Dark Soul.

Dark Soul: ¡Allá voy!

Dark Soul cargó contra Terra armado con un mazo gigante donde tenía intención de aplastarla con ella.

Estela: ¡Terra!

Gritó asustada Estela ante lo que planeaba hacer Dark Soul a Terra. Patty seguía tejiendo como si nada y Terra aun parada en el sitio. Justo cuando estuvo a punto de golpearla, Dark Soul una vez más sintió el peligro y volvió a retroceder a gran distancia.

Dark Soul: (Otra vez esa sensación. Maldita sea ¿Qué rayos me pasa? Esto nunca antes me había ocurrido).

Pensaba nervioso el gato mientras Terra seguía cada vez más confundida ante la actitud de Dark Soul.

Dark Soul una y otra vez intentó atacar a Terra. Con unos guantes de boxeo. Con un bate de Baseball. Con una bola de pinchos gigante. Con una locomotora enorme, pero una y otra vez en el último momento Dark Soul se arrepentía y se alejaba de la gata.

Dark Soul: ¡Maldita sea! ¡No sé cómo rayos lo haces, pero de esta no te libras! ¡Voy a atacarte ahora con...!

El gato pegó un salto enorme hasta perderse en el cielo.

Estela: ¿Qué planea ahora mi hermano?

Dark Soul: ¡Con el meteorito giganteeeee!

Apareció de nuevo Dark Soul subido sobre un descomunal meteorito que iba cayendo hacia la posición de Terra, donde la gata estaba tranquilamente parada en el sitio.

Dark Soul esta vez estaba seguro de poder por fin atacarla. Una amplia sonrisa de triunfo se iba formando en su rostro, hasta que en el último minuto volvió a arrepentirse. Chasqueó los dedos donde deshizo el meteoro y se largó de nuevo a gran distancia.

Terra: Oye...¿Esto va a durar mucho? Porque ya me empieza a aburrir tus raros numeritos.

Le comentaba la gata ya algo aburrida de las extrañas acciones del gato. Dark Soul estaba enormemente nervioso, cosa que Estela notó eso y pensó para sí.

Estela: (Esto es inaudito. Jamás he visto a mi hermano actuar así antes. No parece un truco suyo. Parece que de algún modo, Dark Soul tiene miedo de Terra. Es algo que no logro entender).

Estela miró con suma atención a Terra donde esta última miraba con expresión aburrida a Dark Soul por el hecho de que no iniciara combate contra ella.

Estela: (¿Quién es ella realmente? ¿Acaso...? ¿Acaso existe alguien que sea realmente capaz de plantar cara a mi hermano e incluso hacerle temblar de miedo?).

Creepy: ¡Ya estoy harto!

Gritó de repente Creepy, interrumpiendo así los pensamientos de Estela. El oso que parecía estar enfadado, empezó a caminar mientras ahí decía.

Creepy: ¡Esta vez te has llevado la palma con tus numeritos, amo Soul! ¡Ahora mismo tus tonterías me han puesto de muy mal humor!

Comentaba molesto el oso donde curiosamente parecía ir creciendo de tamaño. En ese momento su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar de aspecto.

Creepy: Ahora sí que estoy enojado de verdad.

Decía esto el oso mientras adoptaba forma de enorme y descomunal dragón cuya altura superaba a la de un edificio de al menos siete pisos. Terra miró interesada al ahora dragón con expresión desafiante mientras Creepy mirando enojado a la gata, la dijo a ésta.

**One Punch Man - BATTLE! (Extended)**

Creepy: ¡Por tu culpa, el amo Soul empezó con sus payasadas y eso me ha puesto de muy mal humor!

Gritaba enfadado el dragón mientras Terra seguía con su expresión desafiante.

Creepy: ¡A causa de esto, voy a estar muy molesto y enfadado que me va a durar todo el día! ¡Así hasta el domingo que es mañana mismo!

Nada más decir eso, la expresión de Terra cambió a una de sorpresa y emitió un gemido ahogado.

Creepy: ¡Si eres verdaderamente fuerte, ven y demuéstramelo!

Gritó el dragón cargando contra Terra que aun seguía parada en el sitio con aun su expresión de sorpresa. Ni siquiera se molestó en esquivar el enorme puño del dragón que se dirigía hacia ella, donde la golpeó con enorme fuerza que la mandó a volar a enorme velocidad.

Estela: ¡Terraaaaaa...!

Gritó asustada Estela al ver como la gata dorada fue brutalmente golpeada. Patty que había terminado de tejer una bufanda, continuó tejiendo otra cosa.

Creepy no se detuvo ahí y fue volando hacia Terra, donde la golpeó de nuevo y la estrelló duramente contra el suelo.

Terra: (Oh, no...Creo que he cometido un gravísimo error...)

Pensaba la gata para sí mientras Creepy caía brutalmente sobre ella aplastándola con sus enormes pies y destrozando el terreno. Terra quedó suspendida en el aire donde Creepy la golpeó con su puño por un lado.

Terra: (Dijo que estará así todo el día...Hasta el domingo que es mañana).

Con la gata aun en su puño, Creepy dio un giro completo y la mandó a volar donde impactó en una montaña y rebotando en otras más, volvió para recibir un fuerte coletazo que la mandó a volar por el cielo. Creepy voló hasta estar por encima de ella y empezar a golpearla con furia y saña con sus puños.

Creepy: ¡Toma esto! ¡Y esto! ¡Y esto! ¡Y esto!

Gritaba furioso el dragón sin parar de golpear en ningún momento a Terra, donde la gata se estaba cubriendo con sus brazos del ataque del dragón.

Dark Soul observando la escena, emuló una sonrisa y ahí comentó.

Dark Soul: Vaya. Al final todo fue una tontería lo que me pasaba antes. Si Creepy puede zurrar a esa gata sin problemas, yo también podría hacerlo. Está visto que lo de antes, solo fue producto de mi imaginación.

Estela miraba preocupada como Terra era golpeada sin piedad por el dragón y especialmente cuando la dio un fuerte directo que la mandó estrellarse contra el suelo y rebotar en ella. Luego mirando a Patty, la comentó sorprendida al ver que aun seguía tejiendo ésta.

Estela: ¿Cómo puede seguir tejiendo tan tranquilamente mientras Terra está recibiendo una paliza de muerte?

Patty: Tranquila. No la pasará nada.

Respondió tranquilamente la conejita como si nada, como si no estuviera lo más mínimamente preocupada. Estela sin poder creerse la respuesta que la había dado la coneja, la contestó alarmada.

Estela: ¿Qué esté tranquila? ¡Si la va a matar! ¡Debemos hacer algo!

Mientras tanto, Creepy volando a toda velocidad, pretendía acabar con Terra con un único y potente puñetazo mientras Terra aun seguía con sus pensamientos.

Terra: (Dijo que su enfado durará hasta mañana domingo...Eso significa que hoy es sábado...Por tanto...)

Terra cerró el puño derecho y ahí lanzando un directo hacia el puño de Creepy, gritó.

Terra: ¡Hoy es día de rebajas en el supermercadoooooooo...!

Gritó loca histérica la gata donde con un único puñetazo, destrozó primero el brazo de Creepy y luego el cuerpo entero donde estalló en pedazos, saliendo volando la cabeza del dragón.

Dark Soul: ¡Ahhhhh...!

Gritó sorprendido Dark Soul al ver como la gata había prácticamente destrozado a su compañero como si nada.

Estela: ¡Ahhhhhh...!

Gritó sorprendida Estela que al igual que su hermano, no se esperaba en absoluto que Terra destrozara a Creepy con un solo golpe.

Patty en cambio, seguía tan feliz tejiendo como si nada.

La cabeza del dragón cayó a pies de Dark Soul, donde el gato completamente alucinado le preguntó a su compañero.

Dark Soul: Ehhh...Creepy...¿Estás bien...?

Creepy: Me duele la cabeza...La verdad...Es que ahora me apetece volver a casa...

Contestaba el dragón con voz casi apagada mientras iba retornando a su forma de oso y recobrando su cuerpo completo como su tamaño inicial.

Terra: ¡Ahhhhhh...! ¡Lo arruineeeeee...!

Gritaba desesperada la gata de rodillas y con las garras en la cabeza. Dark Soul miraba extrañado aquello último.

Dark Soul: Pero...¿Qué rayos la pasa a esa?

Patty: Oh...Está enfadada porque se ha perdido esto.

La contestaba Patty que se había acercado y le mostraba una hoja a Dark Soul. El gato al mirar la hoja, vio que era un anuncio sobre rebajas en el supermercado. El gato puso cara de "WTF" al ver eso.

Dark Soul: Madre mía...Esto es de locos. Creepy, creo que es mejor que nos larguemos ahora.

Creepy: Eso es lo más inteligente que has dicho nunca, amo Soul.

Contestó el oso mientras se ponía de pie y todo rastro de enfado había abandonado por completo de él. Incluso lucía como cansado. Dark Soul sin perder tiempo, chasqueó los dedos para así crear un portal y tomando al oso se fue a toda prisa por él.

Dark Soul: (Esa gata. No sé quién rayos es, pero espero no toparme con ella de nuevo ya que me da muy mal yuyu).

Pensaba para sí el gato mientras desaparecía el portal. Estela estaba alucinada con la escena que acababa de presenciar.

**Fin de la música**

Patty: Terra. Aun quedan unas cuantas horas para que cierren el supermercado.

Decía la conejita a Terra, ganándose la atención de esta última y ahí preguntó.

Terra: ¿Lo dices en serio? ¡Entonces vamos!

Y Terra fue raudo y veloz junto con Patty a hacer sus compras. Estela miraba desconcertada a Terra ante su peculiar forma de ser.

Estela: Esa Terra...Es increíble...¿Quién es ella realmente?

Más tarde tras hacer sus compras, Terra y Patty estaban de nuevo en casa, donde Estela estaba también con ellas en el salón principal.

Terra: Bien...Menos mal que pudimos aprovechar las rebajas. Je, je, je.

Comentaba feliz la gata dorada. Estela estuvo en silencio un rato hasta que finalmente dijo.

Estela: Terra...¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

Terra: ¿Un favor? ¿De qué se trata?

Preguntó curiosa la gata. Estela mirando fijamente a Terra, la contestó.

Estela: Verás...Llevo dando vueltas al asunto y me he dado cuenta que si quiero detener a mi hermano, debo hacerme más fuerte. Por esa razón...

Estela miró con plena convicción a Terra donde finalmente la dijo a esta.

Estela: ¡Quiero que sea mi maestra y me ayude a hacerme más fuerte!

Un intenso silencio se formó en el cuarto en el momento que Estela dijo eso último, haciendo que los ojos de Terra se convirtieran en unos pequeños puntos negros tipo anime.

Terra: ¡¿Quéeeeee...?!

Exclamó sorprendida la gata dorada ante lo que la acababa de pedirla Estela ahora mismo.

"Y aquí otro capítulo aburrido de mi vida y aun seguís aquí. Una de dos, o no tenéis nada mejor que hacer o estáis verdaderamente aburridos para seguir mi historia. Bueno. Vosotros mismos. Aunque ahora mismo yo tengo que lidiar con cierto problema relacionado con la Estela esta, madre mía la que me espera".


	5. Capítulo 5

"Y ahí estaba yo. Tranquilamente en mi casita con mi amiga Patty. Lo que iba a ser un día tranquilo, se trascolocó todo cuando una gata llamada Estela que al igual que yo, viaja entre dimensiones buscando a un tal Dark Tool o como se llame, la ha dado porque yo sea su maestra. Por supuesto la he dado de inmediato mi respuesta".

Terra: No...

Aquella respuesta dejó un tanto perpleja a Estela.

Estela: ¿Qué? Por favor. Quiero que sea mi maestra y poder ser algún día ser tan fuerte como usted.

Rogaba la gata a Terra donde esta última mostrándose indiferente a sus ruegos, la respondió mientras se tomaba un té.

Terra: No. No pienso ser tu maestra.

Estela: Pero ¿Por qué no?

Terra: Simplemente no me interesa. Eso es todo.

Respondió Terra como si lo de Estela no fuese nada. Patty miraba atentamente a Terra con una expresión seria.

Patty: Terra...

Estela se levantó de la mesa y saltó para estar encima de dicho muebla, donde ahí mirando atentamente a Terra la volvió a rogar.

Estela: Por favor, Terra. Tengo que ser lo suficientemente fuerte para poder detener a mi hermano.

Terra: Si tanto te preocupa, yo podría ir y acabar con él.

Respondió tranquilamente la gata mientras alzaba la garra y hacía como si lanzara un golpe. Ante eso último, Estela se quedó consternada y rápidamente la contestó.

Estela: ¿Matarlo dices? ¡No! Yo no quiero matarlo. Solo quiero que deje de hacer sus locuras en cada mundo y arruinar las vidas de sus habitantes.

Ante la respuesta dada por Estela, Terra la miró de reojo a ésta y la preguntó.

Terra: ¿Y no has pensado que ese quizás sea el problema? El que simplemente te limites a capturarlo.

Estela: ¿Cómo dices?

Preguntó confundida Estela mientras Terra colocando el té en la mesa, la siguió comentando.

Terra: Tal vez lo que deberías hacer es...acabar con él.

Los ojos de Estela se abrieron en par en par ante lo que la dijo Terra y de inmediato la contestó.

Estela: ¿Matar a mi hermano dices? ¡No puedo hacer eso! Aunque esté loco, sigue siendo mi hermano.

Terra: ¿Aunque exista la posibilidad de ser una causa perdida?

Preguntó ahora Terra. Estela bajando la mirada, comentó.

Estela: No es exactamente culpa suya...Hace tiempo...Mi hermano y yo éramos felices juntos. Ocurrió algo que lo cambió y se volvió así. Yo solo quiero tratar de razonar con él, pero éste solo piensa en sus enfermizos juegos y es muy poderoso. Mi poder no basta para detenerlo.

Terra: Podrías probar a entrenarte por ti misma y hacer más fuerte tus poderes.

Estela: No es tan fácil. El problema es que mi hermano robó poderes de otros mundos y ha alcanzado un poder que muy difícilmente podría yo llegar por mi misma. Por eso te ruego que me ayudes a hacerme más fuerte.

Patty: Vamos, Terra. Acéptala como tu discípula ¿No ves que está muy desesperada?

Hablaba ahora la conejita, pidiendo ésta a Terra que ayude a Estela a hacerse más fuerte. Terra mirando de reojo a Patty con expresión ligeramente molesta, la comentó.

Terra: No empieces tú ahora, Patty.

Estela: Escúchame. Haré lo que sea necesario para que me aceptes como tu alumna. No pienso irme de esta casa hasta que aceptes mi petición.

Hablaba ahora Estela con expresión y mirada desafiante a Terra. La gata dorada rotando los ojos y apoyando la mitad de la cara sobre una garra encima de la mesa, suspiro aburrida mientras comentaba.

Terra: Está claro que me acaba de caerme la china.

**Insertar música del opening de One Punch Man**

Sobre fondo negro aparece una huella de gato, donde queda envuelto en llamas, pero sin que dicha huella se consumiera en absoluto.

Luego aparecer la imagen de Terra mirando a cámara y luego lanzando un fuerte directo a dicha cámara.

**¡Un goooolpe!**

Aparece Terra de espaldas a cámara, enfrente de la imagen de un enorme tigre.

**¡Tres!**

Aparece de nuevo Terra, enfrente de la imagen de un enorme ogro.

**¡Dos!**

Aparece una vez más Terra, enfrente de la imagen de un enorme dragón.

**¡Uno!**

Aparece por última vez Terra, enfrente de un ser divino destructor.

**¡Golpe Mortal!**

**¡Aparece! ¡Victoria asegurada! ¡La más fuerte de todos los tiempos!**

Terra aparece caminando al lado de una gran pared rocosa. Luego caminando sobre la nieve de una zona nevada. Luego cerca de unas montañas donde aparece en lo alto una criatura colosal parecida a un ser traslucido.

**¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Frustración? ¡Nadie me puede parar!**

Se ve un campo de hielo con una gran grieta enorme donde no se ve fondo. Luego a Terra caminando por una carretera donde la cae un enorme rayo encima de ella, pero la gata ni siquiera parecía sentir dicho rayo.

Luego se ve a Terra enfrente de un descomunal incendio, donde de ella surge una enorme ave oscura envuelta en llamas y con expresión amenazante.

**¡UN GOLPE! ¡Se acabó! Una victoria tras otra.**

Se ve a Terra corriendo a gran velocidad sobre el agua de un gran lago bajo la luz de la luna. Luego a la gata se la ve por el espacio cerca de la superficie del planeta. Luego enfrente de un colosal golem de lava que emerge de un volcán. Luego un enorme gusano con un solo ojo que mira de forma amenazante a la gata.

**¡Escucha mi voz! ¡Siempre soy victoriosa! ¡Victoria total!**

Se ve a Terra caminando tranquilamente en medio de un selva con un brazo en alto y el puño cerrado, mientras detrás de ella había los restos destruidos de un monstruo que fue reventado por un golpe por parte de la gata.

**¡PODER! ¡OBTÉN EL PODER!**

Se ve a Terra sobre fondo negro, lanzando un potente directo hacia delante.

**¡Hasta poder llegar al límite!**

Se ve a Terra caminando tranquilamente sobre un desierto, dejando sus huellas en la arena.

**¡Heroína!**

Terra cierra el puño y luego aparece caminando hacia cámara con expresión seria como inexpresiva.

**No necesito gente ni ovacionándome ni elogiándome**

Se ve el fondo entre montañas, donde Terra parecía estar peleando contra algo o alguien.

En la mismo lugar, va la gata corriendo a gran velocidad, esquivando una enorme bola de hierro encadenado que choca contra el suelo. Ahí Terra avanzó hacia el responsable del ataque que era un especie de hombre mono muy peludo. Ahí Terra le da un potente directo en el pecho donde manda al mono a estrellarse con dureza contra la pared rocosa.

**¡Heroína!**

Dos monos más aparecían corriendo en dirección hacia Terra donde intentaron atacarla desde dos lados distintos. Terra sin dilación alguna, arreó un puñetazo primero a uno y luego al otro, mandando a estrellarse a éstos también contra la pared rocosa.

**Lucharé contra el mal en secreto**

Centenares de monos atacaron a Terra por la espalda. La gata sin temor ni miedo se giró y lanzando puñetazos a gran velocidad como si fuesen una lluvia de puños, golpeó a todos los monos donde los mandó contra una gran montaña a estrellarse y dicha montaña estalla en pedazos.

**(Nadie sabe quien es)**

Terra aparece volando en dirección hacia un enorme monstruo en forma de dragón, donde dicho dragón trata de golpearla con su enorme puño cuyo tamaño hace parecer a la gata como una pulga. Terra sin miedo ni emoción, golpea con su puño contra la de la criatura, haciendo que el dragón primero se le reviente el cuerpo entero, quedando solo los huesos y luego desintegrarse esto último.

**Enemigos se acercan cubriendo el cielo. Aún así no daré la espalda**

El rostro de un monstruo gigante aparecía enfrente de Terra, donde la gata de un puñetazo justo entre ojo y ojo, manda a volar a la vez que es destruido dicho monstruo.

Terra aparece golpeando una criatura en forma de luna donde de un solo golpe lo desintegra como si nada.

Terra de un directo manda a volar a un enorme yeti salvaje.

Terra descendiendo del cielo, golpea con un directo al rostro de un golem de roca donde lo destroza por completo.

**¡Heroína!**

**Hasta que un día, muerda el polvo de la derrota.**

Una enorme criatura en forma de óvalo llena de ojos desciende hasta donde está Terra, donde la gata de un puñetazo lo desintegra por completo.

**Una HEROÍNA luchadora.**

**Una HEROÍNA solitaria**

Terra aparece sobre fondo negro donde la gata toma impulso y lanza un poderoso puñetazo sobre el fondo negro, haciendo surgir una enorme explosión por el impacto.

**¡Yo quiero ser la HEROÍNA Más fuerte!**

Finalmente se la ve a Terra caminando de espaldas a cámara sobre la calle de una ciudad cualquiera, llevando consigo una bolsa de la compra.

**Fin de la canción.**

Lunes...

Estela: Por favor. Se mi maestra.

Terra: No.

Respondió con indiferencia la gata dorada que estaba ayudando a Patty, sujetando con sus garras un ovillo de lana mientras la coneja estaba tejiendo una bufanda.

Martes...

Estela: Por favor. Entréname.

Terra: No.

Respondió la gata dorada que estaba sentada en el sofá viendo la tela junto con Patty, donde esta última estaba comiendo unas palomitas.

Miércoles...

Estela: Por favor. Me hace mucha falta que me ayudes.

Terra: No.

Respondió Terra que estaba fuera de casa tomando el sol junto con Patty, donde esta última llevaba un traje de bañó rosa con minifalda. Previamente Terra había cambiado el escenario del exterior de la casa en una isla en medio del mar, con un sol brillante.

Jueves...

Estela: Es muy importante para mí que me entrenes.

Terra: No.

Respondía Terra con expresión aburrida, donde la gata estaba en el salón junto con Patty, donde las dos estaban jugando a los videojuegos. Al final Terra pierde y Patty al ganar, hace el baile de la victoria, haciendo que Terra la saliera una vena tipo anime en la cabeza por perder y Patty apuntaba su victoria número 57 mientras que Terra solo tenía una.

Viernes...

Estela: Por favor. Te lo pido de rodillas.

Terra: Que no.

Respondía Terra ya bastante aburrida mientras trataba de dormir en el sofá, pero Estela no la dejaba dormir debido a sus constantes insistencias.

Sábado...

Estela: No tiene porque ser todos los días. Puede ser algunos a la semana o al mes. Por favor.

Terra: Que no, porras.

Respondía enfadada la gata donde estaba ella en la bañera del cuarto de baño mientras escuchaba hablar a Estela al otro lado de la puerta cerrada.

Domingo...

Estela: Debo detener a mi hermano como sea. Solo te estoy pidiendo que me aceptes como tu alumna.

Terra estaba ya al borde de su paciencia. Al final Terra ya harta, miró fijamente a Estela y la dijo molesta.

Terra: ¡He dicho que no y basta!

Alzó la voz la gata dorada, haciendo que Estela se sobresaltara por ello.

Estela: Pero...

Terra: Llevas toda la semana dándome la tabarra. Mira, tengo mejores cosas que hacer como para perder el tiempo contigo solo porque no eres fuerte ¿Quieres un consejo para hacerte fuerte? Entrénate todos los días sin descanso. Tómate una dieta sana y equilibrada. Combate contra algún monstruo para fortalecerte. Es lo único que te digo y te pido que me dejes en paz.

Explicaba Terra ya cansada de la constante insistencia de Estela, donde durante toda una semana Estela no paraba de pedirla que fuese su maestra.

Estela: Pero, Terra...

Terra: Y hablando de cosas que hacer. Ahora tengo que ir de compras.

Decía la gata mientras cogía una bolsa de la compra. Patty que salía de la cocina, la llamó la atención.

Patty: Espera, voy contigo.

Terra: Como quieras.

Terra y Patty se dirigían hacia la salida de la casa, pero antes de salir, Terra miró a Estela y la dijo a esta.

Terra: Nos vamos Patty y yo de compras. Y es mejor que te vayas tú también.

Estela no quería irse, ya que aun tenía la esperanza de que Terra la aceptase como su alumna, aunque la gata dorada no parecía muy dispuesta a ello.

Estela: Pero ¿Quieres que me vaya?

Estela trató de poner su mejor expresión de gatita triste. Terra viendo eso, suspiro de frustración y ahí la dijo a Estela.

Terra: Mira. Entiendo que quieras detener a tu hermano y todo eso, pero no puedes darme la tabarra para algo que puedes hacer tú misma.

Estela: ¿Cómo dices?

Preguntaba confusa Estela. Terra rotando los ojos, trató de explicarse como mejor pudo.

Terra: Ese Dark Soul como dices, muchos poderes lo consiguió en su mayoría robando. Aunque al principio parece que se haya entrenado, gran parte se debe a poderes robados. Eso último sin duda es su fuerza, pero a la vez su debilidad. Ya que si hizo eso, es que en el fondo no confiaba en conseguir ese poder por sí mismo.

Estela escuchó atentamente a Terra, ya que en parte tenía razón la gata dorada. Aunque su hermano al principio se entrenó para hacerse fuerte, luego se puso a robar poderes de otros mundos hasta que consideró suficiente y dejó de hacerlo. Si por algún momento perdiera Dark Soul los poderes que robó, se volvería muy vulnerable.

Terra: Por esa razón si te entrenas hasta superar tus límites, seguro que acabarás por superar a tu hermano, porque tú tendrías algo que él por lo visto carece por completo.

Estela: ¿Y qué es eso?

Preguntó Estela, queriendo ésta saber a lo que se refería la gata dorada. Terra sonriendo, la contestó.

Terra: Eso tendrás que descubrirlo por ti misma. Ahora, hasta luego.

Patty: Hasta luego. Ojala nos volvamos a encontrar algún día por ahí.

Se despedían la gata y la conejita mientras se marchaban por un portal creado por la gata dorada. Una vez sola, Estela se puso a comentar a ella misma.

Estela: Mmmm...Que me haga fuerte por mí misma...Superar mis límites. Quizás no tuve en consideración ese detalle.

Estela alzó la vista hacia el portal y ahí con total convicción, exclamó.

Estela: ¡Me haré fuerte! ¡Fuerte de verdad! ¡Más que mi hermano para así detenerlo! Pero antes debo hacer una cosa...

Estela alzó la mirada y finalmente dijo.

Estela: Seguiré a Terra y la observaré desde lejos. Quizás así descubra el secreto de su fuerza y poder, para así tener clara la idea de como hacerme yo también fuerte.

**Mundo Guardianes de la Galaxia**

En un planeta cualquiera, en una gran ciudad súper avanzada, iban caminando gentes de toda clase de razas alienígenas siendo los humanos la raza principal.

¿?: A ver qué vemos por ahí.

Hablaba alguien donde observaba todo desde una pantalla que hacía de prismáticos. Por ella veía a diversas personas haciendo varias cosas.

¿?: Nada. Está claro que no hay nada interesante aquí ¿No crees, Groot?

Hablaba nada menos que Rocket Raccoon, uno de los conocidos Guardianes de la Galaxia (de la saga Marvel, vamos), a su compañero el gran hombre árbol conocido como Groot.

Groot: Yo soy Groot.

Rocket: Sinceramente, Groot. Este sitio es un muermo total. Si hubiera alguien en busca y captura que diesen una buena recompensa.

Comentaba con fastidio el mapache por no encontrar alguna pieza de interés. Así hasta que Groot vio un cartel de se busca en una holopantalla y ahí llamando la atención del mapache, para así indicar dicho cartel. Rocket acercándose a la pantalla de se busca, miró por un momento para luego soltar un leve silbido y ahí comentar.

Rocket: ¡Mi madre! ¿300.000.000 de créditos para atrapar a la llamada Crazycat? Madre mía. Menudo pedazo de recompensa.

Groot: Yo soy Groot.

Rocket: Sí, amigo. Está claro que nos tocará una buena si le echamos el guante a esta peligrosa criminal.

Comentaba sonriente el mapache, ya imaginándose en su mente bañándose en montañas de créditos.

Groot: Yo soy Groot.

Rocket: Sí, tronco. Vamos de caza.

Decía con una sonrisa maliciosa el mapache mientra sacaba de su espalda un arma que era casi más grande que él. Luego de colocársela de nuevo, se pusieron a buscar a la criminal buscada. Mientras iban caminando, Rocket ahí comentaba.

Rocket: Lo que no entiendo es como pueden ofrecer tanta pasta por semejante tirillas ni por qué tiene en jaque a la Guardia Nova.

Comentaba el mapache mientras en el cartel de se busca, se mostraba el rostro de una felina con la mitad del rostro con una triple cicatriz y expresión malvada. Lo curioso es que dicha gata se asemejaba casi a Terra la gata.

Rocket: Por desgracia, queda lo más difícil. Como será una criminal buscada en varios sistemas planetarios, estará bien escondida y no será nada fácil encontrarla. Puede que nos lleve días, semanas o incluso meses.

Comentaba el mapache hasta que Groot viendo algo a lo lejos, señaló con su brazo.

Groot: Yo soy Groot.

El mapache miró hacia donde señalaba el hombre árbol y para su sorpresa, vio a nada menos que a Terra caminando tranquilamente con Patty por las calles de la ciudad.

Rocket: O puede que ahora mismo.

Dijo el mapache donde miraba alucinado lo fácil que fue encontrar su objetivo. Ahí la gata y la conejita iban directos hacia un oscuro callejón.

Rocket: ¿Y esa es la peligrosa criminal buscada en varios sistemas solares? Si apenas es más grande que yo. Ja, ja, ja. Esto van a ser los 300.000.000 créditos más fáciles de nuestra vida, Groot.

Groot: ¿Yo soy Groot?

Respondía el hombre árbol a modo de pregunta. Rocket mirando a su compañero, le respondió.

Rocket: ¿Llamar al resto para atrapar a esa tirillas? Por favor. Con el dedo meñique la tumbo yo a esa. Ahora vamos. Tenemos que pillarla por sorpresa y capturarla.

Groot: Yo soy Groot.

Respondía el hombre árbol no muy convencido por el plan del mapache.

Ajeno a todo esto, por los tejados iba nada menos que Estela, donde iba siguiendo desde lejos a Terra y a Patty.

Estela: Bien. Estoy cerca y a una distancia prudencial para que no me vean. Con un poco de suerte, descubriré el secreto de la fuerza de Terra.

Comentaba con actitud espía la gata mientras se asomaba con cuidado desde el tejado para así espiar a Terra.

Mientras tanto, Terra y Patty iban conversando entre ellas.

Patty: Yo pienso que hiciste mal en rechazar la petición de esa chica, Terra.

Terra: No me interesa ser maestra de nadie.

Respondió secamente la gata. Patty miró seria a Terra.

Patty: Aunque no la aceptases como alumna, podrías dejar que estuviera como amiga, que falta te hace.

Terra: Estoy demasiado ocupada para hacer amigos, Patty. Para eso ya te creé a ti.

Respondía de nuevo la gata dorada, dando a entender que no la interesaba hacer amigos. Rocket y Groot a cierta distancia prudencial, espiaban a ambas.

Rocket: Un blanco fácil. Me acerco a la gata, la inmovilizó contra el suelo y esos 300.000.000 créditos estarán ya en el saco.

Groot: Yo soy Groot.

Rocket: Tranquilo, colega. Esto será coser y cantar ¿Qué amenaza puede ser esa gata para un típo duro como yo?

Respondía totalmente confiado el mapache en conseguir capturar a Terra. Las cosas se complicaron cuando aparecieron varios asaltantes por el camino de Terra y Patty.

Asaltante: ¡Alto! ¡Habéis caído en el territorio de los Garras Púrpuras! ¡Dadnos todo lo que tengáis de valor y no os pasará nada!

Gritaba uno de los asaltantes que tenía rostro de calamar y armado con un cuchillo. Terra y Patty ignorando por completo a los asaltantes, seguían conversando.

Patty: Terra. No puedes estar siempre sola. Te convendría hacer amigos.

Terra: Ya empezamos. Ahora me vas a soltar el rollo.

Respondía con tono aburrido la gata ante lo que la iba a decir la conejita.

Asaltante: ¿Acaso me habéis oído? ¡Esto es un atraco!

Volvía a alzar la voz el asaltante, pero Terra y Patty seguían conversando sin parar de caminar, cosa que extrañó a los asaltantes al ver que ninguna de las dos parecía prestarles la más mínima atención.

Patty: Te lo digo en serio, Terra. No siempre es ir de mundo en mundo, luchando contra el mal. Ir de compras, volver a casa y quedarte dormida una temporada. Deberías salir por ahí y hacer amigos.

Terra: Yo he hecho lo mismo durante mucho tiempo y hasta ahora no me ha ido mal.

Patty: ¿Por cuánto, Terra? ¿Por milenios quizás?

Preguntaba Patty con ironía. El asaltante ya harto de que ninguna de las dos le prestase atención, alzó la voz.

Asaltante: ¡Vosotros lo habéis querido! ¡Ahhhh...!

Gritaba el asaltante que trató de saltar sobre la gata y la coneja. Estela sobre el tejado, se sobresaltó al ver que Terra y Patty iban a ser atacadas. Rocket y Groot les preocupó perder la recompensa o parte de ella si su objetivo sufría daños o en el peor de los casos muriese. Terra sin mirarle siquiera al asaltante, le dio un golpe de pata al rostro del asaltante, que lo lanzó y lo estampó contra la pared, quedando una gran grieta en ella.

Los asaltantes se quedaron impactados al ver como la gata había mandado literalmente a paseo a su compañero. Sin perder tiempo, trataron de atacar a todos a la vez contra la gata y la conejita. Terra sin mirar, iba golpeando a cada uno de los asaltantes con veloces puñetazos, haciendo salir a todos volando a lo lejos. A uno contra la pared, a otro en lo alto de los edificios, otro atravesando un cartel colgante. Sin que la gata parase de repartir mamporros, seguía conversando con Patty.

Terra: Ya sabes que soy una gata muy ocupada, Patty. Hay males inmensos por el multiuniverso que no se pueden dejar sueltos por ahí y alguien tiene que ocuparse de ellos.

Patty: Pero tampoco pasa nada porque vayas por ahí haciendo otras cosas. Como hacer turismo, ver ciudades o culturas. Ir a buenos restaurantes y lo más importante, hacer amigos.

Terra: Eso último no estoy especialmente interesada.

Seguían conversando ambas sin parar de caminar, dejando detrás de ellas a todos los asaltantes que estaban prácticamente fuera de combate todos ellos. Estela estaba impresionada al ver con que facilidad había logrado la gata dorada quitarse de encima a todos los asaltantes. Rocket y Groot miraban flipados la escena con los ojos y la boca muy abiertas.

Groot: Yo soy Groot.

Rocket: Ehhh...Sí...Puede que no vaya a ser tan fácil capturarla como yo pensaba.

Respondía ligeramente nervioso el mapache al ver que la gata era más dura de lo que esperaba.

Groot: Yo soy Groot.

Rocket: Ahora no te recochinees conmigo, tronco.

Respondió enfadado el mapache ante el comentario del hombre árbol.

Más asaltantes aparecían para atacar a la gata y a la conejita, que seguían caminando las dos juntas sin detenerse. Sin dejar de conversar la una con la otra, Terra iba repartiendo golpes donde mandaba a más de un asaltante bien lejos como noqueado al final.

Tanto Estela como Rocket y Groot, miraban completamente impresionados como la gata dorada sin mirar, mandaba a volar a todo asaltante. Incluso uno con forma de enorme elefante anthromorfico, cayó duramente contra el suelo con espirales en los ojos.

La gata y la coneja seguían caminando donde Patty ahí comentó.

Patty: Que curioso que de repente nos ataque tanta gente.

Terra: ¿Gente? ¿Qué gente?

Preguntó confundida la gata dorada donde por lo visto, no se había enterado de nada. Por detrás de ellas estaba la calle llena de asaltantes, todos éstos noqueados por los golpes de la gata.

Por detrás de un contenedor, se asomaban Rocket y Groot.

Groot: Yo soy Groot.

Rocket: Sí. Está claro que no es una gata indefensa.

Comentaba con sospecha el mapache.

Groot: Yo soy Groot.

Rocket: Todavía no llamaremos a los otros. Tengo un plan para cazarla. Ya lo verás.

Contestaba el mapache con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras se frotaba las garras, planeando éste su próximo plan.

Estela no perdía ojo a Terra mientras comentaba para sí.

Estela: Esa Terra es increíble. Es capaz de dejar fuera de combate a toda chusma criminal sin despeinarse. Si yo lograse ser tan fuerte como ella, atrapar a mi hermano sería literalmente fácil. Debo descubrir su secreto como sea.

Y ahí la gata mediante portales, se teletransportaba de un lado a otro para seguir a Terra y no perderla de vista.

Más adelante, Terra y Patty estaban en una mesa de un restaurante. Ambas comiendo una suerte de legumbres de color naranja y unas presuntas manzanas de color azul. Junto con lo que parecerían fresas del tamaño de puños.

Patty: Sigo pensando que deberías al menos dejar que nos visite de vez en cuando, Terra.

Terra: Yo no necesito visitantes no deseados en mi casa, Patty.

Respondía la gata dorada mientras se comía una de las legumbres. Patty con actitud seria, la comentó a la gata dorada.

Patty: Pero, sin contar conmigo, estás siempre sola. Me preocupa que vayas por ahí sola sin tener a nadie a tu lado para charlar o pasar el rato. Deberías tener más amigos, para así pasar el rato. Salir por ahí de fiesta o hacer algunas cosas. Sinceramente, Terra. Yo no creo que sea sano eso de que te empeñes en estar siempre sola.

Hablaba la coneja, donde no podía evitar preocuparse por su amiga. Terra tomando lo que parecía un especie de jugo de color rojo y naranja, la contestó indiferente.

Terra: A mí no me van esas cosas. Yo voy para lo que he sido creado. Luchar contra el mal del multiuniverso y salvar vidas. Eso es mi único cometido de mi existencia.

Patty: Ya. Sufriendo un constante vació por ser posiblemente la ser más poderosa del multiuniverso.

Respondió con cierto tono serio la coneja. Terra no respondió aunque la coneja había tocado un punto delicado. Patty ahí siguió insistiendo.

Patty: Terra. Incluso aunque estemos las dos en casa, puedo sentir que hay una gran soledad en ti. Que muchas veces te sientes enormemente sola. Sola por no haber alguien como tú por todo el multiuniverso.

Ajeno a la conversación, escondidos detrás de un gran seto, estaban Rocket y Groot.

Rocket: Con esto la atraparemos.

Decía el mapache sacando de nuevo su arma, solo que ahí le quitaba el cargador y metía otro con una bala grande en ella.

Groot: ¿Yo soy Groot?

Rocket: Esto, mi amigo tronco, es una bala especial para atrapar delincuentes. La bala no es letal, pero cuando impacta en el objetivo, suelta una especie de espuma súperpegajosa que lo atrapa y le impide moverse. Un impacto directo y será toda nuestra.

Groot: Yo soy Groot.

Rocket: Por supuesto que es seguro. Yo mismo modifiqué el arma para que funcione a las mil maravillas.

El mapache con una mira en el arma, apuntaba a la gata que aun seguía conversando con la coneja.

Rocket: Bien. Ahí la tengo.

El mapache sonrió con malicia y apretó el gatillo. La bala salió disparada a toda velocidad, recorriendo la gran distancia que había entre ellos y la gata.

A cámara lenta, la bala estaba ya llegando hacia la gata que aun conversaba con la coneja. Rocket sonrió con malicia al ver que la bala estaba a punto de dar en la gata. Así hasta que de golpe la gata sin mirar siquiera, alzó su garra y con ella atrapó la bala como si nada.

Rocket y Groot se quedaron con los ojos en blanco tipo anime de la impresión al ver con que facilidad la gata había atrapado la bala como si nada.

Terra sin mirar tampoco, con un golpe de dedos de su garra, mandó a volar la bala a gran altura hasta perderse de vista. Luego de eso, ambas se levantaron y tras dejar el dinero en la mesa, se dispusieron a seguir caminando.

Patty: Por cierto. Buena parada con esa bala.

La felicitaba con una sonrisa la coneja a la gata. Terra mirando confundida a Patty por el comentario, preguntó.

Terra: ¿Qué bala?

Rocket y Groot aun seguían alucinados al ver que no habían logrado darla con la bala. Rocket enseguida se puso molesto y comentó.

Rocket: ¡Maldita sea! ¿Acaso nada nos va a salir a derechas?

Comentaba molesto el mapache mientras Groot mirando al cielo, vio algo que le llamó la atención y ahí dijo.

Groot: Yo soy Groot.

Rocket: ¿Cómo que algo está cayendo del cielo?

El mapache miró al cielo y ahí pudo ver que efectivamente, algo caía del cielo. Nada menos que la bala que había disparando antes Rocket y que la gata había lanzando al cielo. Rocket y Groot se alarmado por ello mientras gritaban y trataron de huir. Por desgracia no a tiempo, ya que la bala impactó en el suelo donde ahí explotó. En apenas instantes, Rocket y Groot quedaron atrapados en una especie de pasta pegajosa.

Groot: Yo soy Groot.

Rocket: Maldita sea. El cazador cazado ¿Dónde oí yo eso antes?

Groot: ¿Yo soy Groot?

Rocket: De eso nada. Esto ya se ha vuelto personal.

Decía con decisión el mapache, más que dispuesto a cobrarse venganza con la gata.

Rocket: Pero antes, habrá que quitarse esta porquería de encima.

Groot: Yo soy Groot.

Respondió el hombre árbol, emulando éste una expresión de aburrimiento.

Mientras tanto, Terra y Estela seguían caminando donde su camino los llevó a un solar abandonado.

Patty: Bueno, Terra ¿Vas a considerar lo que te estaba diciendo hace un momento en el restaurante?

Terra: Mmm...No sé. Aun no estoy muy convencida.

Patty: Vamos. No te vendría mal hacer amigos. No puedes ser una antisocial que se pasa yendo en mundo en mundo, machacando monstruos de un golpe.

Rocket: ¡Alto ahí! ¡Ni un paso!

Aparecieron de golpe Rocket armado con su enorme arma y Groot con sus brazos convertidos en grandes ramas, ambos en posición de combate. Terra y Patty detuvieron su marcha ante peculiares personajes.

Terra: ¿Podemos ayudaros en algo, caballeros?

Preguntaba con curiosidad la gata. Rocket emulando una sonrisa perversa mientras apuntaba con su arma a Terra, la contestó.

Rocket: Por supuesto. Que te entregues voluntariamente sin oponer resistencia y así cobrar la recompensa que dan por tu cabeza.

Patty: ¿Recompensa?

Rocket: Claro. No hagáis las locas. Sabemos que ofrecen una enorme recompensa por Crazycat.

¿?: ¿Quién me llama?

Se escuchó de repente una voz femenina y gruesa, donde era tan fuerte que se pudo oír a gran distancia.

Aquello captó la atención de todo el mundo, hasta que alguien se asomó por encima de un enorme muro de cinco metros de altura, o al menos su cabeza.

Por encima del muro se veía una cabeza delgada felina, algo parecida a Terra, pero con la cicatriz en el rostro.

Rocket: ¡Arrea! ¿Tú eres Crazycat?

Crazycat: ¡Así es! ¿A quién le interesa saberlo?

Preguntaba con tono molesto la gata. Rocket completamente alucinado, miraba de una gata a otra al descubrir el enorme parecido que había en ambas.

Patty: Que curioso. Tiene una cara parecida a la tuya, Terra.

Terra: Por favor. Esa no se parece a mí para nada.

Respondió con cierto tono molesto la gata dorada ante el comentario de la coneja. Rocket mirando a la otra gata, comentó.

Rocket: Con que tú eres Crazycat. La que ofrecen una enorme recompensa por tu captura. Je, je, je. Esto va a ser muy fácil. Anda. Ven aquí, que a golpe de meñique te vamos a enviar al cuartel de la Guardia Nova.

Hablaba con tono chulesco el mapache, dando éste por sentado que atrapar a la verdadera Crazycat iba a ser pan comido. La gata miró molesta al mapache por el comentario.

Crazycat: ¿En serio?

La gata se acercó hacia un hueco del muro y ahí todos pudieron ver su aspecto. Aunque su cabeza pareciese pequeña, poseía un enorme y musculoso cuerpo que era exageradamente inversamente proporcional a la cabeza de la gata, cuyo tamaño supera a Groot con diferente. Llevaba unos pantalones militares negros. Una camisa blanca sin mangas y unas enormes botas negras.

El confiado Rocket al ver lo grande que era realmente Crazycat, agachó las orejas mientras la punta de su arma se doblaba hacia abajo. Ahí los ánimos del mapache se hundieron por completo.

Rocket: Ay, madre...

Groot: Yo soy Groot.

Rocket: Sí, Groot...Ahora sí que habría sido un buen momento para llamar a los demás.

Crazycat: Con que vosotros venís a detenerme. Je, je, je. O estáis muy confiados o sois muy idiotas. Aun así me serviréis de buenos sacos de entrenamiento para mis puños.

Hablaba con una sonrisa maliciosa la enorme gata mientras se acercaba y hacía crujir sus puños. Así hasta que su vista se centró en Terra donde se inmediato se espantó y gritó.

Crazycat: ¡Ahhhh! ¡Tú!

Gritaba alarmada la enorme gata al ver a Terra. Terra miraba con curiosidad a la enorme gata.

Terra: ¿Disculpa? ¿Te conozco acaso?

Crazycat: ¡Maldita sea! ¿En serio no te acuerdas de mí? ¡Tú me humillaste hace muchos años y juré vengarme!

Gritaba completamente enfadada la enorme gata como si conociera a Terra de algo. Rocket, Groot y Estela donde esta última se asomaba con cuidado de detrás de una viga de hierro, miraron con curiosidad a Terra en cuando la gran gata mencionó aquello. Crazycat siguió gritando.

Crazycat: ¡Despúes de la humillación que me hiciste sentir delante de mi banda, juré vengarme! ¡Me sometí a peligrosos experimentos con súperesteroides modificados para aumentar mi fuerza y resistencia! ¡Y vaya que valieron la pena! ¡Soy la terror de varios sistemas galácticos! ¡Y ahora vas a pagármelo todas juntas!

Terra no parecía reconocer a la enorme gata. La gata dorada miró al mapache y al hombre árbol donde ahí los preguntó a ambos.

Terra: Perdonad ¿Sabéis de qué está hablando?

Crazycat: ¡No me ignores!

Gritó furiosa la gata arreando un fuerte golpe con su mano justo por detrás de la cabeza de Terra. La gata dorada sin inmutarse y sin variar su posición, por la fuerza del impulso iba siendo arrastrada hasta pararse justo enfrente de Rocket y Groot para sobresalto de éstos.

Estela al principio se sobresaltó al ver como Terra fue golpeada, aunque luego se calmó cuando notó que Terra no parecía siquiera haber sentido el golpe. Patty tranquilamente se fue hacia un conducto de cemento sin montar, donde se sentó en él y tranquilamente se puso a leer un libro.

Crazycat: ¡Ahora sí que voy a vengarme bien de ti, maldita pulgosa!

Gritaba furiosa y llena de ira la gran gata mientras se acercaba hacia Terra. La gata dorada miraba a ésta mientras el mapache y el hombre árbol se alejaban.

Groot: Yo soy Groot.

Rocket: ¿Qué por qué huimos? Dejemos que esa gata enorme se entretenga con la pequeñaja. Cuando todo se acabe y esté cansada de darla la paliza de su vida a la otra, la atrapamos.

Groot: Yo soy Groot.

Rocket: Me da igual que no te guste la idea de dejar a esa pequeñaja recibir una brutal paliza. Aquí lo que importa es conseguir la recompensa.

Groot no estaba muy de acuerdo con la decisión de su amigo. Cuando estaban a una distancia segura, se pusieron a observar como Crazycat se acercaba a Terra. La gata dorada con una garra bajo la barbilla, miraba pensativa a la gran gata.

Terra: Pues ahora mismo no me suenas de nada.

Crazycat: ¡Deja que te recuerde! ¡Rompe Caras!

Gritaba la enorme gata, arreando un brutal puñetazo en el rostro de Terra, donde este última ni se inmutó ni se movió del golpe.

Crazycat: ¡Patada Bota!

Gritaba de nuevo la gata, arreando una fuerte patada con la bota a un lado de la cabeza de Terra con idéntico resultado.

Crazycat: ¡Cabezazo Rompecraneos!

Gritaba una vez más la gata arreando un brutal cabezazo contra la cabeza de Terra. Por un momento la enorme gata parecía sentirse como mareada tras el golpe, pero aun así no se desanimó.

Crazycat: ¡Palmada en Toda la Cara!

Gritaba de nuevo la gran gata, dando un fuerte golpe con la palma de su garra contra la gata.

Estela: Se habrá partido la cabeza pensando en los nombres de sus ataques.

Pensaba con una expresión irónica la gata con una gota de sudor tipo anime cayendo en la cabeza, debido a la prácticamente poca imaginación de la enorme gata en poner nombres en sus ataques.

Crazycat: ¡Y para terminar!

La gata se agachó para tomar impulso y ahí realizar un fuerte y potente salto a toda velocidad, donde ascendió hasta perderse en el cielo. Todos miraban arriba excepto Terra que aun seguía con la misma pose, tratando ésta de recordar la identidad de la enorme gata.

Crazycat: ¡Puñetazo Destructor de Planetas Atómico!

Se oía gritar a la enorme gata donde caía como un meteorito, alzando ésta el puño hacia delante y envolviendo en energía pura tanto su puño como su cuerpo. La velocidad era tal que amenazaba con causar un gran destrozo.

Rocket: Ay, madre...

Groot: Yo soy Groot...

Contestaba el hombre árbol con tono de preocupación.

Estela: ¡Oh, no! ¡Ni siquiera Terra podrá resistir un ataque así!

Exclamaba preocupada Estela porque Terra recibiera aquel mortal ataque. Patty en cambio, seguía tranquila leyendo su libro.

Finalmente Terra recibió la fuerza del impacto, provocando una enorme explosión de luz cegadora que cubrió todo el lugar, provocando un temblor que sacudió la ciudad entera, asustando así a todos los habitantes del lugar. No solo el temblor, también se produjo un poderoso viento en todas las direcciones.

Patty se tuvo que sujetar en el tubo de cemento para evitar ser llevada por el viento. Estela se agarró fuerte a la viga para que no se la llevase el viento

Groot rápidamente creó alrededor suyo y de Rocket una barrera de madera y hojas para protegerse ambos.

Cuando la luz terminó, la enorme gata estaba de pie con una sonrisa cruel y despiadada.

Crazycat: Después de esto, ya no quedará nada de esa miserable. Je, je, je.

Pero su sonrisa desapareció de golpe cuando vio a Terra sin daño aparente y sin abandonar su pose pensativa. Sobraba decir que todos se quedaron enormemente impresionados al ver a Terra sin daño alguno.

Crazycat: ¿Qué? ¡Imposible! ¿Cómo rayos sigues viva tras mi devastador ataque?

Preguntaba completamente incrédula la enorme gata. Terra sin abandonar su gesto pensativo, miró a Crazycat donde ahí la dijo.

Terra: La verdad, es que no logro adivinar quién eres.

Crazycat: ¡Maldita! ¡Te voy a matar como sea! ¡Puñetazos Múltiples Súper Veloces!

Gritaba la gata loca de rabia, donde ahí empezó a lanzar puñetazos a alta velocidad contra Terra, todas directas hacia la cara. Terra se mantenía impasible en el sitio como si no sintiera en absoluto los golpes. Al final Terra ya empezaba a aburrise y ahí dijo.

Terra: Lo siento, pero no logro averiguar quién eres. Además no tengo tiempo que perder, tengo mejores cosas que hacer. Así que...

Terra desapareció de vista para sorpresa de Crazycat y acto seguido reaparecer detrás de ella a la altura de su cabeza.

Terra: Así que vete a paseo.

Decía toda seria la gata donde con un golpe de su garra extendida, golpeó el hombro derecho de la enorme gata. Crazycat se quedó estática unos momentos hasta que cayó primero de rodillas y finalmente cayó al suelo, provocando un fuerte temblor con su caída.

Terra aterrizó en el suelo al lado de Crazycat, donde este última tenía espirales en los ojos.

Terra: Vamos, Patty. Se hace ya tarde.

Patty: Voy.

Y ambas se fueron caminando de allí, dejando a Crazycat en el suelo y a unos alucinados mapache y hombre árbol.

Estela: Es...Increíble. Esa Terra es alguien sin duda única. Será una suerte si soy capaz de ser la mitad de fuerte que ella.

Comentaba Estela donde no podía ocultar en absoluto su asombro ante lo increíblemente fuerte que era Terra.

Rocket y Groot estaban completamente alucinados ante la escena. Los dos de pie, tenían su vista perdida en la zona sin apenas articular palabra.

Groot: Yo soy Groot.

Rocket: Sí, colega...Tú lo has dicho...

Groot: Yo soy Groot.

Rocket: Mejor no contemos esto a los demás, porque dudo mucho que nos vayan a creer si se lo contamos.

Volviendo a la dimensión hogar de Terra y Patty, ambas volvían a su casa. Por supuesto, Estela las había seguido.

Terra: Veo que sigues empeñada en tu idea. Ya te dije que no me interesa ser tu maestra.

Decía con tono serio la gata dorada a Estela. Estela negando con la cabeza, respondió.

Estela: Tranquila. Admito que me dejé llevar un poco antes y no puedo forzarte a que seas mi maestra si no quieres. Supongo que solo puedo hacer lo que me dijiste, que debo entrenar para hacerme más fuerte y así poder detener a mi hermano.

Explicaba la joven gata. Terra asintiendo, comentó.

Terra: Veo que por fin lo has entendido.

Estela: Sí. Ahora solo me queda ir a buscar a mi hermano y tratar de detenerlo. Siento haberos molestado. No volveré más aquí si no queréis.

Comentaba Estela con tono de pena. Terra ahí rotando los ojos, la respondió.

Terra: Tranquila. Si quieres, puedes venir aquí cuando quieras.

Las orejas de Estela se alzaron en el momento que Terra dijo eso y mirándola incrédula, contestó.

Estela: ¿En serio?

Terra: Claro. Puedo dejarte un miniportal para tu uso personal si quieres, pero que solo funciona contigo, por lo que no podrás traer a nadie ajeno a la casa.

Estela ahí sonrió ante lo que la dijo Terra. Patty toda alegre, dijo.

Patty: Si quieres, puedes quedar a cenar con nosotras y dormir aquí, ya que se hace tarde.

Terra miró a Patty sorprendida, ya que no tenía originalmente intención de dejar que Estela se quedara en la casa para pasar la noche. Estela toda contenta, respondió.

Estela: Será un placer.

Dijo esto para acto seguido abrazar a Patty y a Terra. Luego ahí se metió en la casa. Terra miró con cierta expresión molesta mientras Patty con una leve sonrisa burlona, la dijo.

Patty: Ya has hecho una nueva amiga, Terra.

Decía esto la coneja sin poder evitar reirse un poco. Terra estaba seria, pero luego sonrió levemente.

Terra: Supongo. Ahora vamos, que ya es tarde.

Y finalmente ambas se metieron en la casa, donde a partir de ahora recibirían de vez en cuando la visita de Estela.

"Y así acaba otro día, salvo con una diferencia. Ahora voy a tener que lidiar con otra viajera entre dimensiones llamada Estela. Supongo que de vez en cuando la puedo ayudar u orientarla. Aunque su verdadera fuerza tendrá que sacarla de ella misma. Bueno. A saber que pasará a partir de ahora".


	6. Capítulo 6

Terra estaba caminando tranquilamente por la capital de Canterlot de un mundo cualquiera. La gata se dirigía al supermercado más próximo para hacer algunas compras. Su rostro reflejaba aburrimiento.

Terra: Tantos años viviendo y jamás me pasado nada emocionante. Nada que me haga sentir la emoción de una batalla. Nada que me haga arder por dentro. Nada que despierte la pasión. A veces creo que estoy condenada a que no me pase nada que logre animarme o desatar la pasión en mí.

Justo en ese momento, algo atravesó el suelo para sorpresa de la gata.

Terra: ¿Pero qué...?

Delante de ella aparecieron unos seres hechos de roca humanoide y con pinta azteca. Dichos seres de roca golpearon a la gata con un puñetazo y la mandaron a volar bastante lejos, haciendo que ésta se estrellara contra una estatua.

Ahí uno de los seres de roca habló.

Ser de roca: ¡Somos los Enterranos! ¡Llevamos siglos bajo tierra!

Ser de roca2: ¡Somos los habitantes originales de este planeta y es hora de ocuparla, acabando con todos los de la superficie!

Ser de roca: ¡Y tú serás la primera en morir!

Decían los seres de roca llamados enterranos, donde cargaron contra Terra, donde la gata estaba contra una pared. La gata recibió unos brutales golpes por parte de los enterranos, donde la mandaron a volar lejos, atravesando ésta varios edificios.

La gata yacía en el suelo donde se levantó y palpando con su garra el rostro, notó que la caía sangre de la frente. Ahí es cuando empezó a sentirse extraña.

Terra: Esta...sensación...

La gata se puso de pie donde los enterranos cuando llegaron, se sorprendieron de verla aun con vida.

Enterrano1: ¿Aun sigue viva? ¿Cómo es posible?

Enterrano2: No importa. Nos trajimos a todos los demás. No podrá con todos nosotros.

De la tierra, surgían más enterranos donde de inmediato empezaron a atacar a la gata. Terra sin dudarlo, se enfrentó a ellos donde empezó una encarnizada lucha contra ellos.

**"Insertar música de "Theme of ONE PUNCH MAN ~Seigi Shikkou~"**

"Narrando Terra".

"Esta sensación"

Terra golpeó con todas sus fuerzas a un enterrano, donde lo mandó bien lejos. Dos enterranos la atacaron a dos lados a la vez, golpeando con sus puños a la gata que estaba en medio.

"Algo ardiendo dentro de mí"

Terra apartó con fuerza los puños de ambos enterranos y volvió a atacarlos, donde con mortales golpes los hacía pedazos.

"Sí. Lo puedo sentir dentro de mí. La pasión. La emoción. El deseo de lucha. Puedo sentirlo dentro de mí".

La gata golpeaba con furia y seña a los enterranos a la vez que de vez en cuando estos la golpeaban con dureza a ella. La gata tenía fuertes señales de golpes y heridas, pero a ella no la importaba en absoluto. Por primera vez en milenios, sentía la pasión. Una pasión ardiendo en su interior. Terra sonreía para sus adentros, sentía que por fin estaba teniendo la batalla y la emoción que ella tanto tiempo había deseando tanto tener.

La batalla era cruenta y dura. Montañas y montañas de cadáveres enterranos se acumulaban por las calles de Canterlot, todos a manos de Terra donde la gata como una fiera salvaje los iba matando a todos estos con brutales puñetazos. En su rostro reflejaba una sonrisa de emoción y felicidad al sentir por primera vez en mucho tiempo lo que tanto ansiaba sentir sin importarla que su cuerpo estuviera lleno de heridas o sangre.

Justo en ese momento la tierra tembló y el suelo se abrió, revelando a un enterrano colosal con cuatro brazos, con una cabeza en forma de corona amplia y portando unas espadas de energía en cada una de sus manos.

Enterrano enorme: ¡Soy el Enterrano rey! ¡Amo y señor de todos los enterranos! ¿Acaso eres tú el ser que llevo esperando? Aquel que se merece medir mi poder.

Bramó el enorme ser. Terra no dijo nada. Simplemente miró al gigante con emoción y sin mediar palabra, saltó hacia él más que dispuesta a iniciar batalla.

"Sí. Por fin. Por fin una autentica batalla donde puedo darlo todo lo que llevo dentro. La batalla que llevo esperando para..."

"RIIIIIIIIING"

Sonaba un despertador donde acto seguido es destrozado por una garra de la gata. Ahí Terra estaba en la cama bajo la sábanas con los ojos bien abiertos.

Terra: ¿Ha sido todo un sueño?

Se preguntaba para sí misma la gata, dándose cuenta ésta de que lo que la había pasado, fue en realidad un sueño. La batalla, los enterranos, el enterrano rey. Todo fue un simple sueño.

Al final la gata soltó un suspiro, sintiéndose bastante triste al darse cuenta de que todo fue un sueño y no la realidad.

Terra: Vaya decepción. Ay...

Más tarde en Canterlot de una dimensión cualquiera.

Enterrano rey: ¡Somos los enterranos y venimos a conquistar la superficie! ¡Resistirte en completamente inútil!

Alzaba la voz el nada menos que el enterrano rey junto con sus enterranos. Solo que a diferencia del sueño de Terra, tanto éste como sus enterranos, eran de complexión flacucha y apenas más altos que un pony. El rey estaba de pie balanceando unas pequeñas espadas mientras unos pocos enterranos iban saliendo de un pequeño agujero de una acera.

Terra: ¡Allá vooooy!

Gritaba Terra cayendo del cielo donde ahí aplastó al enterrano rey, acabando así con él. La gata poniéndose en guardia y con una sonrisa de emoción, exclamó.

Terra: ¡Aquí estoy! ¿Quién quiere pelear?

Hablaba con gran emoción la gata, esperando ésta tener su ansiada batalla que vio en su sueño. Al final donde estaban los enterranos, solo estaba el agujero con un cartel que ponía "Pedimos perdón".

Una gota de sudor caía de la cabeza de Terra al ver que los enterranos al observar como su rey había caído con suma facilidad, habían huido de vuelta bajo tierra. La gata ahí soltó un suspiro de decepción.

Terra: Madre mía...Menudo palo...

"Y una vez más, como siempre ocurre en todas mis batallas. Acaban siempre con un solo golpe. A veces siento que encontrar algo que me llene de emoción es una tarea prácticamente imposible".

**Insertar música del opening de One Punch Man**

Sobre fondo negro aparece una huella de gato, donde queda envuelto en llamas, pero sin que dicha huella se consumiera en absoluto.

Luego aparecer la imagen de Terra mirando a cámara y luego lanzando un fuerte directo a dicha cámara.

**¡Un goooolpe!**

Aparece Terra de espaldas a cámara, enfrente de la imagen de un enorme tigre.

**¡Tres!**

Aparece de nuevo Terra, enfrente de la imagen de un enorme ogro.

**¡Dos!**

Aparece una vez más Terra, enfrente de la imagen de un enorme dragón.

**¡Uno!**

Aparece por última vez Terra, enfrente de un ser divino destructor.

**¡Golpe Mortal!**

**¡Aparece! ¡Victoria asegurada! ¡La más fuerte de todos los tiempos!**

Terra aparece caminando al lado de una gran pared rocosa. Luego caminando sobre la nieve de una zona nevada. Luego cerca de unas montañas donde aparece en lo alto una criatura colosal parecida a un ser traslucido.

**¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Frustración? ¡Nadie me puede parar!**

Se ve un campo de hielo con una gran grieta enorme donde no se ve fondo. Luego a Terra caminando por una carretera donde la cae un enorme rayo encima de ella, pero la gata ni siquiera parecía sentir dicho rayo.

Luego se ve a Terra enfrente de un descomunal incendio, donde de ella surge una enorme ave oscura envuelta en llamas y con expresión amenazante.

**¡UN GOLPE! ¡Se acabó! Una victoria tras otra.**

Se ve a Terra corriendo a gran velocidad sobre el agua de un gran lago bajo la luz de la luna. Luego a la gata se la ve por el espacio cerca de la superficie del planeta. Luego enfrente de un colosal golem de lava que emerge de un volcán. Luego un enorme gusano con un solo ojo que mira de forma amenazante a la gata.

**¡Escucha mi voz! ¡Siempre soy victoriosa! ¡Victoria total!**

Se ve a Terra caminando tranquilamente en medio de un selva con un brazo en alto y el puño cerrado, mientras detrás de ella había los restos destruidos de un monstruo que fue reventado por un golpe por parte de la gata.

**¡PODER! ¡OBTÉN EL PODER!**

Se ve a Terra sobre fondo negro, lanzando un potente directo hacia delante.

**¡Hasta poder llegar al límite!**

Se ve a Terra caminando tranquilamente sobre un desierto, dejando sus huellas en la arena.

**¡Heroína!**

Terra cierra el puño y luego aparece caminando hacia cámara con expresión seria como inexpresiva.

**No necesito gente ni ovacionándome ni elogiándome**

Se ve el fondo entre montañas, donde Terra parecía estar peleando contra algo o alguien.

En la mismo lugar, va la gata corriendo a gran velocidad, esquivando una enorme bola de hierro encadenado que choca contra el suelo. Ahí Terra avanzó hacia el responsable del ataque que era un especie de hombre mono muy peludo. Ahí Terra le da un potente directo en el pecho donde manda al mono a estrellarse con dureza contra la pared rocosa.

**¡Heroína!**

Dos monos más aparecían corriendo en dirección hacia Terra donde intentaron atacarla desde dos lados distintos. Terra sin dilación alguna, arreó un puñetazo primero a uno y luego al otro, mandando a estrellarse a éstos también contra la pared rocosa.

**Lucharé contra el mal en secreto**

Centenares de monos atacaron a Terra por la espalda. La gata sin temor ni miedo se giró y lanzando puñetazos a gran velocidad como si fuesen una lluvia de puños, golpeó a todos los monos donde los mandó contra una gran montaña a estrellarse y dicha montaña estalla en pedazos.

**(Nadie sabe quien es)**

Terra aparece volando en dirección hacia un enorme monstruo en forma de dragón, donde dicho dragón trata de golpearla con su enorme puño cuyo tamaño hace parecer a la gata como una pulga. Terra sin miedo ni emoción, golpea con su puño contra la de la criatura, haciendo que el dragón primero se le reviente el cuerpo entero, quedando solo los huesos y luego desintegrarse esto último.

**Enemigos se acercan cubriendo el cielo. Aún así no daré la espalda**

El rostro de un monstruo gigante aparecía enfrente de Terra, donde la gata de un puñetazo justo entre ojo y ojo, manda a volar a la vez que es destruido dicho monstruo.

Terra aparece golpeando una criatura en forma de luna donde de un solo golpe lo desintegra como si nada.

Terra de un directo manda a volar a un enorme yeti salvaje.

Terra descendiendo del cielo, golpea con un directo al rostro de un golem de roca donde lo destroza por completo.

**¡Heroína!**

**Hasta que un día, muerda el polvo de la derrota.**

Una enorme criatura en forma de óvalo llena de ojos desciende hasta donde está Terra, donde la gata de un puñetazo lo desintegra por completo.

**Una HEROÍNA luchadora.**

**Una HEROÍNA solitaria**

Terra aparece sobre fondo negro donde la gata toma impulso y lanza un poderoso puñetazo sobre el fondo negro, haciendo surgir una enorme explosión por el impacto.

**¡Yo quiero ser la HEROÍNA Más fuerte!**

Finalmente se la ve a Terra caminando de espaldas a cámara sobre la calle de una ciudad cualquiera, llevando consigo una bolsa de la compra.

**Fin de la canción.**

En casa de Terra, la gata estaba en la mesa de la cocina mientras Patty traía el desayuno.

Patty: ¿Tuviste mala noche acaso, Terra?

Preguntó con curiosidad la conejita, ya que notaba en el rostro de la gata un enorme desanimo y aburrimiento. Terra soltando un suspiro, respondió.

Terra: Más o menos lo contrario. La noche anterior tuve posiblemente el sueño más maravilloso que pude haber tenido nunca en milenios.

Comentaba la gata con algo más de ánimo, pero a la vez con tristeza. Patty alzando las orejas al escuchar a Terra decir eso, quiso saber más.

Patty: ¿Qué sueño fue que te resultase tan maravilloso?

"Ahí decidí contarla a Patty el sueño que tuve. Sobre que tuve una gran batalla con unos fuertes enemigos llamados enterranos. Sobre que por primera vez sentí la emoción de la batalla como miles se sensaciones más. Y justo cuando estuve a punto de librar mi gran batalla contra el gran rey enterrano, me despierto para descubrir que todo fue un sueño".

"Me llevé una gran decepción al descubrir que todo fue un sueño. Cuando fui a otro mundo y me encontré precisamente con los enterranos esos, esperaba emocionada mi gran batalla. Pero al final fue una gran decepción porque acabó con un solo golpe como siempre".

Patty se quedó pensando en lo que había contado Terra hasta que finalmente dijo.

Patty: Así que fue eso lo que pasó. En el sueño ese.

Comentaba Patty mientras se comía una tostada untada con crema de zanahoria. Terra pasando sus garras bajo el mentón y apoyando los codos sobre la mesa, contestó.

Terra: Así es. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentí que por fin iba a tener la gran emoción de una autentica batalla. Una que no acabase con un solo golpe. Al final fue solo eso. Un maldito sueño.

La gata se recostó sobre la silla y echando la cabeza para atrás para mirar el techo, comentaba mientras echaba sus garras tras la cabeza.

Terra: ¿Acaso este es mi destino? ¿Tener una vida súper aburrida, condenada a no encontrar algo que me emocione de verdad? Supongo que jamás tendré alguna buena emoción.

Decía con tono de desesperanza y tristeza la gata. Patty terminándose la tostada, la comentó a su amiga.

Patty: Yo no estaría tan segura de eso.

Terra: ¿A qué te refieres, Patty?

Patty mirando fijamente a Terra con una leve sonrisa, la contestó.

Patty: En el sueño, dijiste que por primera vez te sentiste emocionada ¿No es así?

Terra: Así es, pero solo fue un sueño, nada más.

Patty: Aun siendo un sueño, te sentiste emocionada. Eso es bueno. Significa que sí tienes emociones y todo eso. Yo creo que eso es un buen comienzo.

Terminaba de hablar la coneja a la vez emulando una simpática sonrisa. Terra rotando los ojos, comentó más o menos de acuerdo con Patty.

Terra: Supongo que sí. Al menos en los sueños podría encontrar algo.

Terra se levantó de la mesa y se disponía a hacer otro viaje.

Terra: Bueno. Me voy de compras y luego me ocuparé de un par de mundos para arreglar. Hasta luego, Patty. Cuida la casa.

Patty: No te preocupes, Terra. Hasta luego.

Terra: Hasta luego.

Terra se marchó mientras Patty recogía la mesa y se disponía a irse al cuarto de estar. Ahí encendió al tele para ver su programa "Cuéntame que Zanahorias Pasó".

**"Hechos ocurridos en los fanfics de black-spyro del mundo de los Caballeros de la Realeza."**

En Canterlot, los Caballeros de la Realeza estaban reunidos con la princesa Celestia y Luna en la sala del trono.

Ventus: ¿Cómo que se han escapado Maximilion, Wrigth y Archdemon del Inframundo?

Preguntaba con actitud sorprendida el pegaso rojo a las princesas.

Ignos: Sí. Se supone que esos malditos deberían estar sufriendo el tormento eterno para toda la eternidad.

Cooper: Ahí para toda la vida, sin poder salir ni de vacaciones.

Rockaid: Sí, princesa ¿Cómo han podido escapar esos tres malditos hijos de mala madre?

Comentaban el resto de los caballeros. La princesa con actitud seria, se dispuso a responder.

Celestia: Por lo visto, de algún modo esos tres descubrieron una salida secreta no vigilada del Inframundo.

Luna: Por lo que aprovecharon para escapar por él y así llegar a nuestro mundo.

Cooper: Madre mía. Está claro que esos vigilantes no hacen bien su trabajo. Deberían buscarse otros aunque eso incluya despedir a Berser. Je, je, je.

Comentaba en parte bromeando el vaquero. Ventus con actitud decidida, les decía a las princesas.

Ventus: Princesas. Esos tres malditos pueden ocasionar muchos problemas. Por lo que debemos detenerlos ¿Tienen alguna idea de dónde podrían estar, princesas?

Celestia: Por fortuna sabemos dónde están.

Luna: Los tres están en la ciudad de Manehattan.

Ignos: ¡Perfecto! Los tres reunidos. Iremos allí con el resto de caballeros y acabaremos el trabajo. Con un poco de suerte antes de cenar, porque mi madre hará cena especial. Je, je, je.

Comentaba muy emocionado el unicornio mientras se frotaba los cascos.

Celestia: Antes debemos advertiros que la Marine también está allí.

Rockaid: ¡Anda ya! ¿En serio están esos maldito ca...?

Ventus: ¡Rockaid!

Le llamó molesto la atención el pegaso rojo al potro, donde de inmediato Rockaid nervioso se corrigió.

Rockaid: Quiero decir esos tipos tan pesados.

Luna: No es que dudemos de la capacidad de la Marine, pero esos tres monstruos son muy poderosos y seguramente habrán muertos.

Celestia: Por eso debéis partir de inmediato. Contamos con que podáis ocuparos de esos monstruos.

Ventus: Lo haremos, princesa.

Rockaid: Ya verán, princesas. Les daremos tal paliza que van a necesitar un experto en puzzles para luego recomponerlos. Je, je, je.

Bromeaba el enano con aire de gran determinación. Los caballeros hicieron una reverencia a las princesas y tras despedirse se marcharon de allí.

Luna: Espero que tengan suerte. Esos tres monstruos son sin duda peligrosos.

Celestia: Lo sé, hermana, pero debemos confiar en nuestros caballeros. Sé que podrán ocuparse de esto perfectamente.

Comentaban ambas princesas, confiando plenamente en que sus Caballeros de la Realeza podrán ocuparse de los tres monstruos.

En la ciudad de Manehattan, estaban los tres fugitivos del Inframundo cada uno por su lado, ocasionando el caos a su paso.

El señor de la muerte, Wrigth, estaba por una de las calles junto con varios hellas a su lado, donde estos últimos fueron creados a partir de cadáveres de Marines, que tuvieron la desgracia de toparse con él.

Wrigth: Así mis hellas. Matad a todo el mundo. Cosechad tantas almas para vuestro amo. Ja, ja, ja.

Se reía perversamente el esqueleto mientras veía como algunos de sus hellas estaban persiguiendo a unos pobres ponis de la ciudad.

Wrigth: Cuantos más, mejor.

Se jactaba el esqueleto a la vez que los hellas persiguieron a dichos ponis hasta meterse en un callejón. Justo en ese momento se escucharon el sonido de unos golpes y ahí el esqueleto vio a sus hellas salir volando a gran velocidad, hasta estrellarse contra un edificio y reventar en pedazos dichos hellas como parte del edificio. Aquello llamó la atención del esqueleto donde se quedó desconcertado por ello.

Wrigth: ¿Qué rayos...?

Caminando tranquilamente, aparecía Terra emergiendo del callejón como si nada. Wrigth le extrañó ver aquella gata con alas aparecer como si nada.

Terra: Como están las calles de aquí. Aparecen más tipos raros cada vez.

Comentaba como si nada la gata donde se sacudió un poco el polvo. Apenas instantes, los hellas rodearon a la gata. Wrigth señalando a la gata con su garra huesuda, alzó la voz.

Wrigth: ¡Acabad con ella!

Los hellas obedecieron y todos saltaron sobre la gata con intención de matarla. Terra lejos de sentirse nerviosa o asustada, miró al esqueleto donde ahí le dijo.

Terra: ¿No sabes que está feo señalar con el dedo a la gente?

Decía con tono tranquilo, pero a la vez de reproche la gata al gran hella. Los hellas estaban a pocos metros de alcanzarla.

Wrigth: Di lo que quieras, gateja. Porque van a ser tus últimas palabras.

Terra: Lo dudo. Ya que siempre tengo nuevas palabras que decir.

Contestó tranquilamente la gata con aun expresión neutra donde los hellas estaban ya casi alcanzándola.

Justo cuanto estuvieron a punto de matarla, Terra sin moverse, empezó a mover sus brazos a alta velocidad, golpeando a todos y cada uno de los hellas. En apenas instantes todos los hellas reventaron en pedazos y sus huesos incluyendo sus telas reducidas a polvo.

Wright: ¿¡Qué!? ¡Mis hellas!

Exclamó sorprendido el esqueleto al ver como la gata había destruido con una facilidad pasmosa a los hellas. El hecho de que sus hellas fuesen destruidos por la gata, lo puso verdaderamente furioso y gritó.

Wrigth: ¡Maldita! ¿Tienes acaso idea de lo que me hizo falta para crear esos hellas? ¡No sé cómo lo has hecho, pero lo vas a pagar con tu vida para luego convertirte en un hella!

Gritaba furioso el esqueleto a la vez alzando la guadaña y cargando contra la impasible gata.

Wrigth: ¡Muere!

Gritaba el esqueleto donde la hoja de la guadaña estaba a punto de alcanzar el cuello de la gata para decapitarla. Ahí con una enorme agilidad, la gata lo esquivó apenas rozando su pelo.

Wrigth no desistió en sus ataques y comenzó a atacarla una y otra vez con veloces tajos contra la gata. Terra simplemente se limitaba a esquivar todos los tajos lanzados por el gran hella.

Wrigth: ¡Muere, muere, muere, muere! ¡Que mueras de una maldita vez!

Gritaba el hella mientras su velocidad de ataque aumentaba hasta el punto de que sus tajos eran casi imperceptibles. Pese a todo, la gata seguía esquivando como si nada los ataques, como si para ella el hella se moviera a cámara lenta.

Terra: No tengo tiempo que perder contigo. Tengo unas compras que hacer. Así que...

Esquivando un último tajo lanzado por el hella, la gata pasó al ataque mientras alzaba su puño.

Terra: Técnica gatuna...Golpes Consecutivos.

Decía con tono no demasiado emocionante la gata donde lanzó varias veces su puño a modo de lluvia de puñetazos. El esqueleto al recibirlos, fue reventado en pedazos y los pocos huesos que sobrevivieron, cayeron al suelo.

Al morir su amo, los hellas que aun estaban vivos se disiparon.

La gata mirando por unos instantes donde antes estaba el espectro de la muerte, comentó.

Terra: Mejor siga. Aun tengo cosas que hacer como para estar perdiendo el tiempo.

Decía esto la gata donde se puso de nuevo a caminar por la calle.

Más tarde en otro lugar, estaba el demonio Archdemon, destrozando edificios con sus puños cargados de electricidad.

Archdemon: Ja, ja, ja. Nada más divertido que destruir estructuras y matar ponis.

Se jactaba el demonio de forma malvada a la vez que veía como unos ponis asustados huían del lugar.

Archdemon: Mira tú. Unos cuantos aperitivos. Je, je, je.

Comentaba con una mirada perversa el demonio hacia dichos ponis y ahí se puso a seguirlos. Los podría haberlos atrapado fácilmente, pero decidió dejarles un margen de distancia para disfrutar de la caza. Así hasta que dichos ponis se cruzaron con Terra, pero la ignoraron por completo salvo Archdemon que al ver a la gata, se detuvo y ahí dijo.

Archdemon: Mira tú. Parece que tenemos a una valiente. Je, je, je.

Terra: ¿Eh...?

Dijo la gata a la vez que miraba extrañado al demonio. Archdemon flexionando sus músculos donde se cargaron de electricidad, dijo.

Archdemon: Hora de morir ¡Puño Atómico!

Gritó el demonio donde alzó su puño cargado de electricidad y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas contra la gata. El impacto fue tal que la onda de impacto derribó a varios kilómetros en adelante un montón de edificios.

Archdemon: Ja, ja, ja. Que divertido es matar a criaturas inferiores. Ja, ja, ja...¿Eh?

Se jactaba el demonio hasta que su risa se detuvo al ver que la gata estaba en el sitio, prácticamente intacta y sin señal alguno de golpe en ella.

Archdemon: ¡Imposible! ¿Acaso no apliqué suficiente fuerza en mi puño?

Comentaba confundido el demonio al ver que no había matado a la gata. Terra miraba con curiosidad al demonio.

Terra: ¿Y tú qué eres? Pareces un pirado macarra con un disfraz de carnaval cutre.

Aquel comentario hizo que se le hinchara una vena en la frente del demonio, donde ahí enfadado la gritó a la gata.

Archdemon: ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Soy Archdemon! ¡El demonio más poderoso del Inframundo y el más temido! ¡Vas a morir por tu osadía!

El demonio cargó de electricidad sus brazos para luego alzarlos y luego gritar.

Archdemon: ¡Mazazo Trueno!

El demonio bajó de golpe sus brazos para aplastar a la gata. Terra tranquilamente alzó sus brazos donde con sus garras paró en seco los brazos del demonio, donde el impacto hizo temblar la acera y parte agrietándose por el impacto. La electricidad recorría el cuerpo del a gata donde no parecía sentirla siquiera lo más mínimo. Aquello sorprendió enormemente al demonio.

Archdemon: ¿¡Qué!? ¡Imposible! ¿Cómo rayos has logrado parar uno de mis ataques más devastadores?

Terras: Bromeas ¿Verdad? El ataque es tan flojo que ni siquiera lo he sentido.

Contestó la gata con tono de decepción. Aquella respuesta molestó enormemente a Archdemon al insinuarle que era débil y ahí completamente furioso, gritó a la gata.

Archdemon: ¿Insinúas que yo, el demonio más poderoso del Inframundo es un debilucho? ¡Vas a lamentar por esas palabras! ¡Ahhhhh...!

El demonio quedó envuelto en electricidad para acto seguido pegar un enorme salto hacia el cielo y desaparecer de vista. Todo ello mientras Terra tranquilamente lo seguía con la mirada. Ahí la gata veía de nuevo al demonio descender como un meteoro hacia su posición.

Archdemon: ¡Prepárate para sufrir mi más devastador ataque! ¡Meteoro del Trueno Destructor de Planetas! ¡Groaaaar...!

Rugía furioso el demonio donde iba cayendo como un meteoro, con sus brazos echados para atrás y siendo sus garras juntas envueltas en enormes cantidades de electricidad.

Pese a todo, la gata estaba tranquilamente parada en el sitio sin inmutarse, observando como el demonio caía sobre ella a enorme velocidad. Finalmente el demonio estaba ya llegando hasta donde estaba la gata.

Archdemon: ¡Muereeeee...!

Gritó el demonio bajando de golpe sus garras cargadas de electricidad para golpear con todas sus fuerzas a la gata.

Finalmente hubo una enorme explosión que sacudió todo alrededor del lugar de impacto, haciendo temblar edificios y resquebrajando el suelo.

Cuando la explosión terminó, cayó algo al suelo.

Era el demonio o al menos parte de él, ya que lo de él solo quedaba de cintura para abajo y el resto como si se hubiese desintegrado.

En medio del lugar de impacto, estaba la gata con su brazo derecho extendido como si lo hubiese lanzado. Luego de eso, se puso a caminar de nuevo, ignorando ésta completamente lo acontecido con el demonio.

Terra: Vamos. Se me hace tarde y tengo ganas de volver a casa.

Más tarde en otra parte de la ciudad, entre los edificios más altos de la ciudad, estaba andando el enorme y malvado dragón Maximilion.

Max: Esperaba encontrarme algún pony para comer, pero no encuentro a nadie. Maldita sea. Esto es lo que pasa por haber sido el último en salir. Esos idiotas de Wrigth y Archdemon han espantado a todos los que había y ahora ya no tengo a nadie a quien hincarle el diente.

Maldecía su suerte el dragón hasta que vio aparecer caminando en su dirección a nada menos que a Terra.

Max: ¿Qué es eso? ¿Una gata gigante? Bueno. Puede venirme bien para darle gusto al estómago.

El dragón empezó a correr en dirección hacia Terra para devorarla. La gata al ver al dragón dirigirse hacia ella, se detuvo donde ahí se quedó observando al dragón. Cuando estuvo la gata a su alcance, el dragón pegó un salto como un depredador hacia su presa mientras gritaba.

Max: ¡Vas a ser mi comidaaaaa...!

Rugía el dragón mientras abría sus fauces con intención de devorarla. Terra completamente tranquila, observó al dragón mientras comentaba para sí.

Terra: Vaya. Acabo de acordarme que tenía que comprar carne.

"Horas más tarde respecto a lo ocurrido en Manehattan"

Celestia: ¿Decís que los tres monstruos han sido derrotados?

Preguntaba la princesa Celestia con actitud en parte sorprendida. Estando ésta junto con su hermana Luna en la sala del trono, teniendo enfrente a sus caballeros reales.

Ventus: Así es, princesa. Cuando llegamos, los tres habían sido eliminados.

Respondió con actitud seria el pegaso rojo.

Luna: Pero ¿Cómo fue exactamente?

Cooper: Ni idea, princesa Luna. Al primero que encontramos fue a Wrigth.

Rockaid: O al menos lo que quedaba de él.

Ignos: Habían varios huesos suyos repartidos por el suelo, pero ni rastro de él.

Celestia: ¿Y los otros?

Ignos: De ese demonio solo le encontramos la mitad de él, solo le faltaba de cintura para arriba. Nada más.

Luna: ¿Y de Max?

Ventus: Encontramos algunos restos, pero de él nada. Más un agujero enorme en un edificio.

Luna: ¿Un agujero enorme?

Ventus: Así es. Como si algo hubiese impactado violentamente contra él.

Explicaba el pegaso rojo mientras en la ciudad de Manehattan, en un enorme edificio de la ciudad, tenía un gran agujero que cubría casi todo el edificio. Tal como lo había explicado Ventus, era como si algo hubiese impactado con violencia contra dicho edificio.

Sobraba decir que las princesas estaban sorprendidas al enterarse de que los tres monstruos hubiesen sido destruidos, pero no por sus caballeros, sino otra cosa.

Luna: Que extraño ¿Qué pudo haber pasado?

Celestia: Algo me dice que es muy probable que los tres se topasen con algo o alguien, que les plantó cara y resultó ser demasiado poderoso para ellos.

Comentaba con seriedad la princesa Celestia.

Rockaid: Pero, princesa ¿Quién podría ser tan poderoso para acabar con esos tres hijos de mala madre como si nada?

Celestia: Lo ignoro. No conozco a nadie que pudiera hacer algo así.

Cooper: Ojala supiéramos quién es. Sería un buen añadido para los caballeros.

Ignos: Sí je, je, je. Aunque me preocupa que si es tan poderoso como para derrotar a esos tipos, corremos el riesgo de quedarnos sin trabajo.

Comentaba riéndose ahora el unicornio, donde en parte se rieron los demás. La duda de quién haya sido el que derrotase a los tres monstruos, no tendría ahora mismo respuesta.

Estela estaba pasando a la dimensión personal de Terra. Lo primero que vio es que el paisaje alrededor de la casa era del monte Everest. Hasta sintió frío y todo. También vio que al lado de la puerta, había una enorme caja con montón de carne en ella en parte congelada. Seguramente por ello era el paisaje frío y congelante del monte.

Estela: ¡Hola a todos! Estoy aquí.

Se anunciaba alegremente la joven gata mientras entraba en la casa. La primera en recibirla fue Patty, que estaba ésta limpiando un poco el polvo. Ahí la coneja dejando de limpiar y al notar la presencia de la gata, la saludó alegremente.

Patty: Hola, Estela ¿Vienes de visita?

Estela: Pues sí. Aprovechando un momento, decidí visitaros ¿Dónde está Terra?

Patty: Está en la cocina, cocinando un poco.

Estela: Muy bien. Iré a verla.

Estela se dirigió hacia la cocina donde como había dicho antes Patty, estaba Terra cocinando en unas cacuelas algo de la misma carne que estaba fuera.

Estela: Hola, Terra.

Terra: Hola, Estela ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Estela: Vine a visitaros y ver cómo os iba. Por cierto, encontré un montó de carne fuera ¿Por qué tanta?

Preguntó esto último con curiosidad Estela. Ante la pregunta, Terra con una ligera gota de sudor en su cabeza y mirando disimuladamente a otro lado, trató de responder con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Terra: Esto...La encontré por ahí. Prácticamente tirado de precio.

Aquella respuesta hizo que Patty se tapara la boca para contener las ganas de reírse, ya que ella tenía una idea de dónde la había sacado. Estela mirando la cantidad de carne roja que estaba cocinando Terra, la comentó algo seria a ésta.

Estela: ¿Seguro que es bueno tanta carne roja? Tengo entendido que consumir grandes cantidades de carne roja, acaba siendo perjudicial para el cuerpo.

Terra: Me imagino. Ya tengo cuidado con lo que cocino ¿Por qué crees que estudie cocina por milenios?

Contestó molesto con ojos blancos enojados tipo anime mientras Patty no pudo contenerse más y empezó a reírse a carcajadas. Estela parecía bastante confundida por la actitud tanto de Patty como de Terra.

"Y aquí otro episodio de mi aburrida vida. Aunque no creo que se pueda siquiera llamarlo así. Al fin y al cabo, solo ha sido un día normal de compras. Nada del otro mundo".


	7. Capítulo 7

En otro mundo y en una tierra lejana de Equestria, ocurría una cosa que llamaba bastante la atención en el reino de los minotauros.

¿?: ¡Adelante, hermanos! ¡Por la revolución!

Alzaba la voz un enorme gato de pelaje color ocre y de gran tamaño, portando éste una enorme armadura negra de combate donde parecía en cierto modo mecánico. Enfrente de él había más felinos como él, pero de menor tamaño y con armaduras similares.

Gran gato: ¡Yo! ¡Vuestro líder Hammer Head, os he reunido aquí a todos ustedes porque habéis pasado el mismo infierno que yo!

Todos: ¡Síiiii...!

Alzaron la voz el resto de gatos donde lucían emocionados aunque en parte también enfadados. El llamado Hammer Head siguió hablando.

Hammer: ¡Durante años esos malditos explotadores nos han estado explotando en una empresa de explotación para que enviar productos donde explotan todo lo que pueden para sacar dinero de todo lo que explotan!

Hablaba con actitud molesto el enorme gato. Uno de los gatos se acercó a su compañero que estaba al lado y le comentaba a ésta.

Gato: Oye ¿No te parece que nuestro jefe repite mucho lo de explotar?

Gato2: Bueno. Es que al igual que nosotros, le explotaban también, solo que mucho más que nosotros. Y al final acabó con la palabra "explotar" hasta salírsele por las orejas ya.

Explicaba su compañero al primero donde este último asintió. Su conversación fue interrumpida por Hammer Head donde les alzó la voz para llamarles la atención.

Hammer: ¡Silencio! Como os decía, estuvimos trabajando duro solo para que esos ricachones se llenen los bolsillos de dinero mal ganado y se llenen la tripa con comida cara mientras nosotros apenas tenemos nada decente para comer.

Hablaba con tono molesto el gran gato y ahí continuó hablando.

Hammer: ¡Pero eso llegará a su fin! ¡Con ayuda de estas armaduras que robamos en ese almacén, lograremos cobrar venganza contra esos miserables, destruyendo sus propiedades más valiosas! ¡Es la hora de la venganza! ¿Estáis conmigo?

Nada más preguntarlo, todos sus seguidores alzaron la voz en señal de estar de acuerdo.

Hammer: ¡Entonces vamos allá! ¡Y ahí está el primer edificio que hay que destruir!

Decía Hammer donde se dirigió hacia dicho edificio siendo seguido por sus seguidores.

Hammer: Bien. Este es el primero que caerá.

Decía Hammer con una sonrisa perversa estando este enfrente de un enorme rascacielos que parecía de los caros. El gato echó su puño para atrás donde de ella empezó a surgir unas líneas de energía que recorrían desde el inicio del brazo hasta dicho puño.

Finalmente el gato lanzó un potente puñetazo contra el edificio, donde provocó un enorme estruendo que se pudo escuchar por alrededor, asustando a los habitantes de la ciudad. Instantes después, el edificio comenzó a derrumbarse hasta finalmente hacerse pedazos.

Hammer: Ja, ja, ja ¡Ya está hecho! ¡Éste es el primero de muchos que caerán! Ja, ja, ja.

Se jactaba el enorme gato con actitud y pose victoriosa. Uno de sus seguidores mirando un plano se acercó a su líder y le comentó serio.

Gato: Esto, jefe. Según este plano, el edificio que había que destruir está al otro lado de la ciudad.

Nada más decirlo éste, una gota de sudor caía de la cabeza de su líder y ahí carraspeando un poco, dijo.

Hammer: Bueno...Siempre se puede cometer algún error alguna vez. Lo importante es aprender de ellos. Vamos, muchachos.

Todos: ¡Síiii...!

Respondieron al unísono todos los seguidores y siguieron a su jefe para seguir el camino donde este los guiaba en el camino a seguir (cuantos derivados de seguir XDD).

Mientras en otro lugar, Terra iba caminando por las calles del reino minotauro. Así hasta que se detuvo y tuvo la vista al frente, donde en una pared había un cartel con la imagen de los gatos con armaduras y la noticia de que eran una amenaza.

La gata miraba hacia la dirección donde estaba el cartel y ahí abrió de repente los ojos y rápidamente se acercó a dicha pared. Justo enfrente de ella, miró detenidamente la pared y ahí exclamó.

Terra: ¡No me lo puedo creer esto! ¡Si no lo veo, no lo creo!

Exclamaba enormemente sorprendida la gata donde su expresión era de llevarse la mayor sorpresa de su vida. Todo sin apartar la vista hacia la pared donde estaba dicho cartel.

Terra: ¡Descuentos de más del 70% en el supermercado! ¡Tengo que ir rápidamente a comprar!

Exclama la gata donde rápidamente salió corriendo mientras la cámara se centró en la pared, donde al lado del cartel con el aviso, había un cartel de rebajas del supermercado.

**Insertar música del opening de One Punch Man**

Sobre fondo negro aparece una huella de gato, donde queda envuelto en llamas, pero sin que dicha huella se consumiera en absoluto.

Luego aparecer la imagen de Terra mirando a cámara y luego lanzando un fuerte directo a dicha cámara.

**¡Un goooolpe!**

Aparece Terra de espaldas a cámara, enfrente de la imagen de un enorme tigre.

**¡Tres!**

Aparece de nuevo Terra, enfrente de la imagen de un enorme ogro.

**¡Dos!**

Aparece una vez más Terra, enfrente de la imagen de un enorme dragón.

**¡Uno!**

Aparece por última vez Terra, enfrente de un ser divino destructor.

**¡Golpe Mortal!**

**¡Aparece! ¡Victoria asegurada! ¡La más fuerte de todos los tiempos!**

Terra aparece caminando al lado de una gran pared rocosa. Luego caminando sobre la nieve de una zona nevada. Luego cerca de unas montañas donde aparece en lo alto una criatura colosal parecida a un ser traslucido.

**¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Frustración? ¡Nadie me puede parar!**

Se ve un campo de hielo con una gran grieta enorme donde no se ve fondo. Luego a Terra caminando por una carretera donde la cae un enorme rayo encima de ella, pero la gata ni siquiera parecía sentir dicho rayo.

Luego se ve a Terra enfrente de un descomunal incendio, donde de ella surge una enorme ave oscura envuelta en llamas y con expresión amenazante.

**¡UN GOLPE! ¡Se acabó! Una victoria tras otra.**

Se ve a Terra corriendo a gran velocidad sobre el agua de un gran lago bajo la luz de la luna. Luego a la gata se la ve por el espacio cerca de la superficie del planeta. Luego enfrente de un colosal golem de lava que emerge de un volcán. Luego un enorme gusano con un solo ojo que mira de forma amenazante a la gata.

**¡Escucha mi voz! ¡Siempre soy victoriosa! ¡Victoria total!**

Se ve a Terra caminando tranquilamente en medio de un selva con un brazo en alto y el puño cerrado, mientras detrás de ella había los restos destruidos de un monstruo que fue reventado por un golpe por parte de la gata.

**¡PODER! ¡OBTÉN EL PODER!**

Se ve a Terra sobre fondo negro, lanzando un potente directo hacia delante.

**¡Hasta poder llegar al límite!**

Se ve a Terra caminando tranquilamente sobre un desierto, dejando sus huellas en la arena.

**¡Heroína!**

Terra cierra el puño y luego aparece caminando hacia cámara con expresión seria como inexpresiva.

**No necesito gente ni ovacionándome ni elogiándome**

Se ve el fondo entre montañas, donde Terra parecía estar peleando contra algo o alguien.

En la mismo lugar, va la gata corriendo a gran velocidad, esquivando una enorme bola de hierro encadenado que choca contra el suelo. Ahí Terra avanzó hacia el responsable del ataque que era un especie de hombre mono muy peludo. Ahí Terra le da un potente directo en el pecho donde manda al mono a estrellarse con dureza contra la pared rocosa.

**¡Heroína!**

Dos monos más aparecían corriendo en dirección hacia Terra donde intentaron atacarla desde dos lados distintos. Terra sin dilación alguna, arreó un puñetazo primero a uno y luego al otro, mandando a estrellarse a éstos también contra la pared rocosa.

**Lucharé contra el mal en secreto**

Centenares de monos atacaron a Terra por la espalda. La gata sin temor ni miedo se giró y lanzando puñetazos a gran velocidad como si fuesen una lluvia de puños, golpeó a todos los monos donde los mandó contra una gran montaña a estrellarse y dicha montaña estalla en pedazos.

**(Nadie sabe quien es)**

Terra aparece volando en dirección hacia un enorme monstruo en forma de dragón, donde dicho dragón trata de golpearla con su enorme puño cuyo tamaño hace parecer a la gata como una pulga. Terra sin miedo ni emoción, golpea con su puño contra la de la criatura, haciendo que el dragón primero se le reviente el cuerpo entero, quedando solo los huesos y luego desintegrarse esto último.

**Enemigos se acercan cubriendo el cielo. Aún así no daré la espalda**

El rostro de un monstruo gigante aparecía enfrente de Terra, donde la gata de un puñetazo justo entre ojo y ojo, manda a volar a la vez que es destruido dicho monstruo.

Terra aparece golpeando una criatura en forma de luna donde de un solo golpe lo desintegra como si nada.

Terra de un directo manda a volar a un enorme yeti salvaje.

Terra descendiendo del cielo, golpea con un directo al rostro de un golem de roca donde lo destroza por completo.

**¡Heroína!**

**Hasta que un día, muerda el polvo de la derrota.**

Una enorme criatura en forma de óvalo llena de ojos desciende hasta donde está Terra, donde la gata de un puñetazo lo desintegra por completo.

**Una HEROÍNA luchadora.**

**Una HEROÍNA solitaria**

Terra aparece sobre fondo negro donde la gata toma impulso y lanza un poderoso puñetazo sobre el fondo negro, haciendo surgir una enorme explosión por el impacto.

**¡Yo quiero ser la HEROÍNA Más fuerte!**

Finalmente se la ve a Terra caminando de espaldas a cámara sobre la calle de una ciudad cualquiera, llevando consigo una bolsa de la compra.

**Fin de la canción.**

Hammer Head y sus seguidores, iban destrozando varios edificios de sus exjefes como venganza. Los habitantes del reino minotauro pese a ser una raza fuerte, no podían hacer nada contra aquellos gatos con sus armaduras de alta tecnología. La única cosa que podían hacer era huir.

Hammer: ¡Vamos! Al siguiente edificio.

Banda: ¡Sí, jefe!

Hammer y sus seguidores continuaban su camino hasta que alguien les llamó la atención.

¿?: ¡Alto ahí, rufianes!

En ese momento apareció un minotauro de complexión delgada y algo pequeño para ser un minotauro. De pelaje amarillo claro. Llevaba puesto un gorro de lana para protegerse la cabeza. Unas gafas oscuras de patinador que le cubrían los ojos. Una protección con hombreras cubriendo su cuerpo como coderas y rodilleras, todo de color marrón algo más oscura. Unos patines marrones.

Los gatos se detuvieron para ver al tal peculiar individuo.

Hammer: ¿Quién rayos eres tú?

Preguntaba Hammer que miraba con curiosidad al minotauro. Este último con pose heroica, le contestó.

¿?: ¡Soy Skater Boomer de la asociación de héroes, rango B! ¡Y vengo a deteneros!

Se presentó el llamado Skater Boomer adoptando otra pose heroica.

En casa de Terra, Patty que estaba recostada de lado encima del sofá, estaba curiosamente viendo por la tele nada menos que al grupo de gatos enfrente del llamado Skater Boomer.

Patty: Skater Boomer. Vaya nombrecito más cutre.

Comentaba con cara aburrida la coneja ante el peculiar nombre del héroe minotauro. Ahí cambiando de canal con el mando, comentaba para sí.

Patty: A ver si hay algo más interesante en otros canales. También espero que Terra venga pronto con la compra.

Volviendo con el héroe Skater Boomer, éste en posición de combate, dijo.

Skater: ¡Es hora de que os rindáis ante la justicia! ¡Ahhhhhh...!

Alzaba la voz el minotauro donde cargó contra el grupo de minotauros empleando para ello los patines. Skater alzó el puño y lo lanzó para golpear y...

"Un brutal golpe después".

Minotauro: ¡Ahhhh...!

Minotauro2: ¡Llamad a un médico, deprisa!

Los ciudadanos del lugar gritaban alarmados mientras Skater estaba tendido en el suelo con su cabeza sangrando.

Mientras en un alto edificio de la ciudad, unos altos ejecutivos minotauros estaban conversando entre ellos muy preocupados.

Ejecutivo: ¿Os habéis enterado lo que está pasando?

Ejecutivo2: ¿Te refieres a lo de los empleados descontentos gatunos esos?

Ejecutivo: De esos se tratan. Por lo visto están destruyendo propiedades nuestras por venganza.

Ejecutivo3: Desde luego, hay que ver como exageran. Total, solo porque les hacíamos trabajar por 18 horas seguidas los lunes hasta el sábado y doble los domingos.

Ejecutivo2: ¿Doble los domingos no serían 36 horas de un máximo de 24 al día?

Ejecutivo3: Mira. Yo no me paro en detalles sin importancia ¿Vale?

Conversaban entre ellos donde sus rostros figuraban una gran preocupación. El primer ejecutivo ahí tomó la palabra.

Ejecutivo: Si esto sigue así, todos nuestros negocios se irán al garete. Por eso me he tomado la libertad de contratar los servicios de alguien que podría ocuparse de esos tipos.

Decía con cierta seguridad el ejecutivo, ganándose la atención de los otros donde lo miraron con suma atención y gran curiosidad.

Ejecutivo2: ¿Qué has contratado a alguien?

Preguntó con curiosidad el segundo ejecutivo. Acto seguido se escuchó una risa siniestra.

¿?: Ji, ji, ji. Se refiere a mí.

Al instante apareció de la nada un hipogrifo de plumaje azul oscuro. Con pelo negro rizado. Garras negras. Pico azul oscuro. Ojos negros. Portaba un uniforme ninja de color negro que le cubría el cuerpo entero salvo la cabeza y las garras como las alas. Una bufanda morada y una katana en la espalda.

Su presencia en parte sorprendió bastante a los dos últimos ejecutivos mientras que el primero no tanto.

Ejecutivo: Os presento a Velocidad del Tornado. El asesino a sueldo más veloz y letal que se puede encontrar en la sede de asesinos a sueldo.

Explicaba el ejecutivo donde lo iba presentando al hipogrifo a sus compañeros.

En casa de Terra, Patty aun mirando la tele, veía la escena y ahí comentó.

Patty: "Velocidad del Tornado". Madre mía. Otro nombre cutre.

Volviendo con los ejecutivos, el primero acercándose al asesino, le explicaba la situación.

Ejecutivo: Te he llamado porque necesito que te deshagas de Hammer Head y sus seguidores gatunos ¿Podrás ocuparte de ellos?

Velocidad: Puede darlo por hecho. Je, je, je.

Respondió el asesino emulando una macabra sonrisa y en parte estupida. Velocidad al darse cuenta de ello, trató de volver a su rostro habitual.

Velocidad: (Porras. No logro quitarme esa costumbre de reírme tontamente).

El segundo y tercer ejecutivos miraron un tanto nerviosos ante la perturbadora sonrisa que emuló el hipogrifo. El primero algo más calmado, le iba diciendo al asesino.

Ejecutivo: Muy bien. Confiamos en ti para que acabes con esos alborotadores.

Velocidad: Por supuesto. Al precio habitual.

Respondía el asesino para luego desaparecer un parpadeo sin que ninguno de los ejecutivos pudiera ver como se fue.

Volviendo a la ciudad, Terra iba caminando tranquilamente por la calle con la compra, hasta que vio a un gran grupo de minotauros reunidos en un mismo lugar. Aquello llamó la atención de la gata.

Terra: Curioso ¿Cómo es que hay tanta gente reunida allí?

Preguntaba para sí la gata donde por curiosidad se acercó par ver por qué había tanta gente reunida. Ahí pasando entre la gente, vio que todos los minotauros miraban con atención a un minotauro que hablaba por un altavoz, donde portaba un uniforme de policía.

Policía: ¡Atención todos! ¡La peligrosa banda de Hammer Head está causando estragos por toda la ciudad! ¡Dicha banda está compuesta por gatos!

Terra: ¿Gatos ha dicho?

Preguntó en parte sorprendida la gata al descubrir que había unos alborotadores gatunos causando problemas. El policía siguió hablando.

Policía: ¡Dichos gatos son considerados criminales altamente peligrosos! ¡Si alguien ve a un gato, procuren alejarse lo más posible de ellos por su seguridad y de inmediato avisen a las autoridades competentes!

Terra estaba impactada por lo que decía el policía.

Terra: ¿Qué está diciendo? Maldita sea ¿Por qué tenían que ser gatos? Esto podría perjudicar mi imagen y la de todos los gatos del mundo.

Comentaba en parte frustrada la gata ante la noticia. Un minotauro que la vio, se asustó y ahí no pudo evitar gritar.

Minotauro: ¡Una terrorista!

Terra: ¡Que no soy una terrorista, porras!

Alzó la voz molesta la gata porque la confundieran con una terrorista.

Mientras tanto a las afueras de la ciudad, iban Hammer Head y su banda yendo por un camino en medio del bosque.

Hammer: Por aquí atajaremos para llegar a otra sede de los exjefes.

Comentaba el gran gato siendo seguido por sus seguidores que no paraban de seguirlo por allá donde lo estaban siguiendo en el camino donde su jefe los guiaba (arg...Es contagioso XD).

Su marcha se detuvo cuando unos kunais cayeron al suelo para sobresalto de los gatos.

Hammer: ¿Qué rayos?

Velocidad: Al fin os encontré.

Salido de la nada, apareció Velocidad del Tornado enfrente de los gatos donde estos miraban sorprendidos la repentina aparición de este último.

Velocidad: Hoy no tenéis suerte. Me contrataron para acabar con basura como vosotros. Je, je, je.

Hablaba el hipogrifo adoptando de nuevo su expresión de risa maniática. Algunos gatos miraron nerviosos al asesino en cuanto hizo eso último.

Velocidad: (Maldita sea. No logro quitarme la costumbre de reírme así). A lo que iba. Como dije antes, hoy ha llegado la hora de separaros la cabeza del resto del cuerpo.

Hablaba de forma diabólica y perversa el asesino mientras con una garra empuñaba su katana aun enfundada. Hammer mirando molesto al asesino, dijo.

Hammer: ¿Acaso te pagaron esos malditos ricachones para matarnos? Vas a lamentar haberte metido en el camino de la banda ¡Adelante, muchachos! ¡Acabad con él!

Gatos: ¡Sí, jefe!

Los gatos salieron corriendo y gritando en dirección hacia el asesino para acabar con él. Velocidad sonrió perversamente (procurando no poner su sonrisa ridícula) mientras comentaba.

Velocidad: Je, je, je. Estupidos. Hay que ver como hay gente que arde en deseos de morir prematuramente.

El asesino se puso en posición y de un parpadeo se desplazó hacia los gatos. A una velocidad imperceptible, el asesino pasó entre la banda y con velocidad tajos los iba decapitando a todos.

Hammer: ¿Qué rayos?

Preguntó sorprendido el gran gato al ver que el asesino se desplazaba a una velocidad donde le era imposible seguirlo, al mismo tiempo que observaba como todos sus hombres eran cruelmente decapitados por dicho asesino.

Gato: ¡Jefe! ¡Haga algo! ¡Nos están masacrando!

Pedía ayuda uno de los gatos de la banda antes de que su cabeza se separase de su cuerpo.

Hammer: ¡Maldición! ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?

Gritaba desesperado el gran gato al ver como en apenas un minuto, toda su banda excepto él habían sido decapitada por completo. Velocidad parándose justo enfrente de él con una sonrisa diabólica, dijo.

Velocidad: Y tú serás el siguiente.

A gran velocidad, el asesino se desplazó a una velocidad enorme donde se dispuso a atacar a Hammer. Hammer se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos de su armadura para protegerse de los ataques. Desde ahí Hammer podía sentir los constantes y velocidad ataques del asesino donde parecía que venían de todas partes. El gran gato estaba desesperado por la situación en que estaba.

Hammer: ¡Debo salir de aquí! ¡Explosión de Choque!

Gritó el gato cargando de energía su puño y golpeando el suelo, provocando una onda de impacto que obligó al asesino a tomar distancia.

Hammer: ¡Voy a aplastarte, maldito!

Gritó furioso Hammer donde agarraba enormes rocas y las lanzaba todas hacia el asesino. Velocidad con una sonrisa confiada se limitó a esquivar las rocas con ágiles saltos y movimientos.

Velocidad: Ja, ja, ja. Que simple. Esto no me supone un reto para mí.

En ese momento, Hammer dejó de lanzar rocas y ahí Velocidad se percató de algo.

Velocidad: ¿Y eso?

El asesino se dio cuenta de que el gran gato había lanzado rocas y más rocas a modo que se formase un largo pasillo entre él y el asesino. Hammer riéndose de forma burlona, le dijo al asesino.

Hammer: Ja, ja, ja. No importa lo rápido que seas. Ahora que solo tienes un camino que te lleve a mí, podría golpearte sin que puedas esquivarlo. Ja, ja, ja.

Hablaba de forma arrogante el gran gato. Velocidad lejos de estar preocupado, sonrió de forma arrogante mientras se ponía tranquilamente de pie en posición relajado y ahí pensó para sí.

Velocidad: (Que estupido. Cree que por hacer eso podrá alcanzarme. Muy bien. Aceptemos su juego).

Y ahí Velocidad se desplazó a toda velocidad en dirección al gran gato, cosa que Hammer sonrió y ahí gritó.

Hammer: ¡Ya eres mío!

Agarrando ahí un enorme y largo tronco de un árbol, lo usó para golpear a lo largo del pasillo de rocas, confiando así en haber alcanzado al asesino.

Hammer: Ja, ja, ja ¡Acabé contigo! Ja, ja, ja ¡Nadie puede con el gran Hammer! Ja, ja, ja.

Reía victorioso el gran gato al considerar que había acabado ya con el asesino. Justo en ese momento un kunai salido de la nada se le clavó en la nuca, parando así su risa. Ahí el gato cayó boca abajo contra el suelo.

Acto seguido apareció Velocidad como una sombra donde ahí contemplaba el cuerpo muerto de Hammer.

Velocidad: Trabajo terminado. Ahora a informar a mis clientes y cobrar mi recompensa.

El asesino dando la espalda al gran gato, sacó un móvil y tecleando unos número, se puso en contacto con sus clientes.

Velocidad: Aquí Velocidad del Tornado...Sí, acabé con toda la banda incluyendo a su jefe. Este último sí que tuvo una buena muerte...

Comentaba Velocidad para luego mirar por última vez el cuerpo muerto del gran gato. Ahí se percató de que Hammer no estaba.

Velocidad: ¿Qué rayos? ¡Ha desaparecido!

Gritó exaltado el hipogrifo al darse cuenta de que Hammer no estaba.

Mientras tanto el propio Hammer aun con el kunai clavado en la nuca, iba corriendo por su vida en medio del bosque.

Hammer: Ese maldito tipo. De buena me he librado. No me llegó a matar porque mi cráneo es mucho más duro que la mayoría de la gente.

Hammer iba corriendo hasta que inesperadamente se cruzó con Terra donde la gata iba caminando por el bosque. Ahí la mirada de ambos se cruzaron y Hammer se detuvo.

Hammer: ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

Terra: Mira tú. Por fin encuentro a uno de esos tipos.

Comentaba la gata al ver a Hammer, donde la diferencia de tamaño era considerable, haciendo parecer bastante pequeña a Terra con referencia al gran gato. Hammer con posición algo más relajada, miró a Terra y ahí la preguntó a esta.

Hammer: ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Acaso has venido a unirte a mi banda?

Terra: Para nada. Vine aquí por motivos personales para partiros la cabeza a todos ustedes.

Contestó tranquilamente la gata, haciendo que Hammer la mirase extraño.

Hammer: ¿Cómo dices?

Terra: A todo esto ¿Dónde está el resto de tu banda? No les veo.

Preguntó de nuevo la gata inclinándose hacia un lado para ver si veía al resto de la banda de gatos. Hammer ya perdiendo la paciencia, decidió quitarla de en medio.

Hammer: ¡Entonces muereeeeee...!

Gritó lleno de ira el gran gato donde alzó su puño y lanzó un fuerte directo hacia la gata, donde la impactó de lleno en el rostro.

El impacto fue tal que se formó una enorme y densa nube de humo que recorrió varios kilómetros hacia delante.

Hammer: Bien, suficiente. Es hora de marcharse de aquí.

Comentaba el gran gato con intención de marcharse, hasta que cuando se disipó el humo, se sorprendió de ver a la gata aun parada en el sitio y sin daño aparente. Aquello dejó completamente perplejo al enorme gato.

**Insertar música de "Theme of ONE PUNCH MAN ~Seigi Shikkou~" y escucharla a partir de aquí.**

Hammer: (Whoa...Juraría que la golpeé).

Pensaba para sí el gran gato donde no se creía en absoluto que la gata no hubiese sufrido daño alguno. Terra donde su rostro reflejaba una enorme decepción, comentó.

Terra: Vaya decepción. Cuando oí hablar de una banda de gatos con armaduras, me había hecho ilusiones. Pero aparte de un diseño cutre, solo te dan súper fuerza.

Comentaba con decepción la gata. Aquel comentario hizo enfadar enormemente a Hammer donde ahí gritó.

Hammer: ¿Serás...? ¿Acaso tienes idea de lo que ha costado conseguir estas armaduras? ¡Un estupida como tú nunca lo entenderá!

Terra: ¿Eh...?

Preguntaba la gata mientras veía a Hammer concentrarse y de su armadura surgir una cantidad enorme de energía.

Hammer: ¡Hoy es tu día de suerte! ¡Llevo tiempo esperando poder probar la máxima capacidad del traje!

Hammer se puso a gritar mientras la armadura comenzó a cambiar de forma como desarrollo muscular y aumento de tamaño. De la armadura surgían rayos de energía de gran intensidad mientras el gran gato alzó los brazos en alto y gritó.

Hammer: ¡Ataque Molinillo!

Gritó Hammer donde sus brazos comenzaron a girar a toda velocidad a modo de molinillo. Terra viendo eso, pensó para sí.

Terra: (Vaya. Yo hacía eso antes hace mucho tiempo. Y no se me daba mal).

Acto seguido la gata alzó los brazos y con sus garras paró en seco los brazos de Hammer, haciendo temblar levemente la tierra alrededor. Hammer se quedó impactado al ver como la gata había detenido su ataque como si nada.

Hammer: ¿Qué? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Quién rayos eres tú?

Gritaba furioso Hammer donde intentó dar un puñetazo a Terra, pero la gata tranquilamente le dio un fuerte codazo en el estómago del gran gato donde ahí le sacó todo el aire, al mismo tiempo que se reventó por completo la armadura. Aquello hizo que Hammer quedara con su cuerpo completamente expuesto sin armadura alguna y con unos calzoncillos de lunares azules.

Hammer cuando se dio cuenta de que no llevaba armadura alguna, gritó mientras trataba de alejarse lo más posible de Terra mientras la decía completamente asustado a esta.

Hammer: ¡Espera, por favor! ¡No me mates! Simplemente quería vengarme de mis explotadores jefes.

Rogaba por su vida Hammer temiendo que la gata le fuera a matar. Terra ahí iba a empezara a hablar, haciendo que Hammer se asustara creyendo que lo iba a matar. Así hasta que Terra con actitud aburrida le dijo a ésta.

Terra: ¡Anda! Ya está bien de hacer el mal ¿Eh?

Hammer: ¿Cómo? ¿No me vas a matar?

Preguntó confundido el gran gato al ver que la gata no parecía querer matarlo. Terra aburrida le contestó.

Terra: Tú simplemente búscate un trabajo honrado y ya está. Ahora lárgate.

Hammer: ¡Vale, vale! ¡Me voy de aquí! ¡Ay, que frío!

Gritaba completamente asustado el gran gato donde se puso a huir de allí hasta perderse de vista. Terra soltó un suspiro de aburrimiento.

**Fin de la música.**

Terra: Vaya decepción. Mejor me voy de aquí.

Decía la gata donde se disponía a marcharse de allí hasta que una voz la llamó la atención.

Velocidad: ¿A dónde se ha ido Hammer?

Terra se giró y ahí vio de pie a Velocidad de Tornado mirando muy fijamente a la gata como un halcón apresando a su presa.

Terra: ¿Te refieres al gran gato ese? Se fue de allí en ropa interior, llorando y gritando.

Contestaba tranquilamente la gata como a la vez señalando con su garra donde se había ido Hammer.

Justo en ese instante un kunai salió volando a toda velocidad hacia el rostro de la gata. Terra simplemente la atrapó con su garra sin esfuerzo y ahí se quedó mirando dicho kunai.

Terra: ¿Qué es esto?

Preguntaba la gata y justo una katana se dirigía hacia uno de sus ojos, pero Terra lo detuvo con su garra a escasos centímetros de llegar a su hoja.

Velocidad que había intentado atacar a la gata, se sorprendió al ver como ésta había detenido su katana como si nada.

Terra: Oye, no te equivoques.

Le decía la gata al asesino donde a su vez apretando su garra, destrozó la hoja de la katana. Velocidad saltando hacia atrás para alejarse de la gata, la preguntó a ésta.

Velocidad: ¿En qué me equivoco?

Terra: Yo no soy uno de esos tipos. No tengo nada que ver con ellos.

Trataba de explicar la gata al asesino, aunque Velocidad no parecía creerla y ahí la respondió.

Velocidad: Mientes de pena. Se ve que eres de la banda al ser un felino como ello.

Terra: ¡Que no, carai! ¡Que soy Terra la gata! La que se dedica a viajar entre dimensiones haciendo buenas obras.

Trataba de explicarse de nuevo la gata para hacerse entender que no era parte de la banda de Hammer.

Velocidad: No te conozco.

Contestó de repente el asesino, haciendo que un intenso e incómodo silencio, acompañado por un leve viento se formase de repente. Velocidad guardando su katana (o lo que queda de ella) en la funda de la espalda, parecía darle igual y ahí contestó.

**Insertar música en Youtube de " One punch man - OST - 11. Sonic"**

Velocidad: La verdad es que eso poco importa. De algún modo has logrado detener mis dos ataques.

A gran velocidad se desplazó primero hacia un lado de la gata y luego reaparecer a unos metros de ella.

Velocidad: Fui entrenado para ser el mejor y esto no puede quedar así. No puedo dejar que me superen tan fácilmente.

Terra: ¿De qué habla este tipo?

Se preguntaba a sí misma la gata ante la actitud del misterioso hipogrifo. El asesino desplazando a varios sitios para luego pararse a espalda de ésta a varios metros y dando también la espalda, dijo.

Velocidad: Por eso te tengo que matar.

Terra lejos de preocuparse, sonrió y ahí le comentó al asesino.

Terra: Ya. Lo que quieres es poner a prueba tus habilidades. Lo sé por la sonrisa de idiota que pones.

Como Terra decía, Velocidad de Tornado ponía la sonrisa aquella tan perturbadora y a la vez idiota. Ahí Velocidad comenzó a desplazarse a gran velocidad por todos lados.

Velocidad: ¿Qué me puedes decir de esta velocidad? De las ondas de choque dejó al pasar.

Iba diciendo el asesino sin dejar de desplazarse a una velocidad casi imperceptible para la vista. Todo ello alrededor de Terra donde la gata lucía enormemente tranquila.

Velocidad: ¿Siquiera puedes verme? Dudo mucho que seas capaz de seguirme.

Decía el asesino donde se apoyó en un árbol y saltó hacia la gata con intención de matarla. De repente Terra se giró para mirar al asesino y preguntarle a este.

Terra: Oye ¿Me puedo irme ya?

Velocidad soltó un gritó de sorpresa al ver que de algún modo la gata podía verlo pese a su enorme velocidad. Aun así no renunció a atacarla.

Velocidad: ¡Maldita! ¡Patada Cuchilla de Velocidad!

Gritó el asesino donde girando sobre sí mismo, alzó una de sus patas traseras para tratar de partir en dos a la gata. Terra tranquilamente se hizo a un lado para esquivar el ataque para sorpresa de Velocidad.

Terra: Jaque mate.

Dijo sin más la gata alzando su puño y dejarlo así para que golpease a Velocidad. Pero calculó mal y su puño chocó contra la parte que más le duele a un macho.

Terra: ¡Ups! ¡Perdón! No pretendía golpearte allí. Pero mi puño llevaba inercia y al final golpeé tu...

Se disculpaba la gata mientras Velocidad se alejó de ella y al final sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre debido al intenso dolor que sentía en sus partes nobles. Lo último que se pudo escuchar fue un fuerte quejido de dolor.

**Fin de la música.**

Velocidad: Esta vez me has derrotado...Dime cuál es tu nombre...

Comentaba el asesino tratando de aguantar el dolor mientras sus patas traseras temblaban cada una muy pegada a la otra.

Terra: Terra...Me llamo Terra, la gata.

Respondió con expresión aburrida la gata, ya que para ella el asesino era un tipo bastante ridículo y bastante mal de la cabeza. Velocidad al escuchar el nombre de la gata, la comentó desafiante.

Velocidad: Muy bien, Terra...La próxima vez que nos veamos...Te garantizo que será la última...

Dijo esto el asesino antes de desaparecer en el acto. Terra rotaba los ojos aburrida mientras comentaba.

Terra: Desde luego, me encuentro con cada chalado por ahí.

Más tarde, Terra estaba ya en casa en el cuarto de estar junto con Estela que había venido de visita.

Estela: Terra ¿Estás bien? Te noto un tanto...aburrida...

Comentaba la gata donde notaba la gran expresión de aburrimiento de Terra. Ahí la gata dorada la contestó.

Terra: Nada...Simplemente me doy cuenta de una cosa.

Estela: ¿Cosa? ¿Qué cosa?

Tras un breve de silencio, Terra ahí respondió.

Terra: Nadie sabe quién soy...

Contestó finalmente la gata dorada, haciendo que Estela la mirase confundida.

Estela: ¿Cómo?

Terra: Hace varios milenios que decidí hacerme una heroína, viajando de mundo en mundo haciendo buenas obras. Luchando contra monstruos y acabando con sindicatos criminales de todo tipo.

Contaba la gata mientras recordaba a todos los monstruos que ella había derrotado y todos sus logros.

Terra: Aun así parece que nadie me conoce. Quiero decir ¿No es raro que no tenga un club de fans o algo así?

Preguntaba esto último como en parte sin poder creerse que aun no fuese conocida por ningún lado. En su mente se formaba la imagen de un montón de fans clamando su nombre.

Terra: Sinceramente. No entiendo como hasta ahora nadie me conoce ni a mí ni todas las obras que he hecho. Quiero decir. Algo así sería ilógico.

Estela escuchaba atentamente la explicación de Terra donde esta última lucía un tanto deprimida. En cierto modo tenía razón. Hace poco supo que Terra había vencido al líder de los gatos rebeldes, pero más tarde el mérito se lo llevó el llamado Skater Boomer que presuntamente derrotó a toda la banda y que ni siquiera se mencionase a Terra. No encontraba ésta explicación del por qué su amiga Terra no fuese todavía famosa ni nada por el estilo.

En ese momento entró Patty llevando una bandeja con magdalenas, donde la conejita había escuchado la conversación de Terra, comentó.

Patty: Bueno. Eso tiene una sencilla explicación.

Terra: ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuál es?

Preguntó con curiosidad Terra a Patty. La coneja tras dejar la bandeja, se dispuso a explicarse.

Patty: Es lógico que nadie sepa quién eres. Al fin y al cabo cuando haces una obra, sueles marcharte sin dar demasiadas explicaciones y claro, así nadie puede saber quién eres.

Un aura de depresión rodeó a Terra porque aquello era cierto.

Patty: También cuando usas tu poder para arreglarlo todo, sueles también borrar la memoria de los afectados para que no recuerden tal tragedia. Por lo que también se olvidan de quién los salvo y eso.

El aura de depresión aumentó aun más en Terra.

Patty: Por tanto, nos es raro que para todo el mundo, seas la gran heroína desconocida donde absolutamente nadie sabe que siquiera existes.

Terra estaba con un aura de depresión aun mayor mientras fuegos fatuos la rodeaban. Estela miraba la escena con una gota de sudor tipo anime cayendo de su cabeza, hasta que de repente se le cruzó una idea en la cabeza y se la comentó a Terra.

Estela: Oye, Terra. Se me acaba de ocurrir una cosa.

Terra: ¿Cuál, Estela?

Estela: Me he enterado que en el mundo donde has estado, en un punto intermedio entre los reinos de Equestria, Griffonia y otros reinos, hay un pabellón donde se reúnen montones de héroes.

Terra: ¿Pabellón de héroes?

Preguntó de nuevo Terra donde ahora tenía una gran curiosidad por saber más sobre dicho pabellón de héroes. Estela asintiendo, siguió hablando.

Estela: Creo que se llama la Asociación de Héroes. Si te unes a ellos, puede que logres hacerte famosa y todo eso. Aunque no sea por el multiverso, hacerlo en este mundo sería un comienzo.

La explicación de Estela hizo que Terra se quedase meditando y ahí comentara.

Terra: La Asociación de Héroes ¿Por qué no? Podría ser interesante.

"La Asociación de Héroes. Tal vez si me uno a dicha asociación, logre hacerme ya más conocida. No pierdo nada por probar e ir a dicha asociación".


	8. Capítulo 8

Siguiendo la sugerencia de Estela, Terra decidió probar suerte en la asociación de Héroes y ver si puede convertirse en una heroína reconocida por todos. Pero antes, tendría que hacer una prueba de ingreso.

En el interior del recinto, había varios aspirantes formados por diversas razas. También había examinadores que se encargarían se supervisarlos en diversas pruebas físicas, para ver si eran actos para ser héroes y unirse a la asociación.

Terra estaba entre los aspirantes. De todos en cierto modo era casi la más pequeña y los demás aspirantes al verla, no ocultaban en absoluto sus ganas de burlarse de ella, ya que a simple vista parecía débil y que no destacaría.

Terra ajeno a las burlas, estaba tranquilamente de pie mientras se rascaba un poco la oreja. Así hasta que un pony examinador la llamó.

Examinador: Bien. Usted, señorita. Venga aquí.

Haciendo caso al examinador, la gata se acercó hasta donde le indicó el examinador y ahí le dijo.

Examinador: Bien ¡Prueba de saltos laterales en 20 segundos!

Nada más decirlo, la gata puso expresión seria y concentrada y de inmediato se puso a realizar saltos laterales a una velocidad enorme.

Tanto los aspirantes como los examinadores, se quedaron con la boca abierta ante la increíble velocidad de la gata al desplazarle lateralmente.

Examinador: ¡Prueba de los 100 metros lisos!

En una pista de carreras, Terra estaba con otros aspirantes. Nada más disparar al aire el examinador, la gata salió corriendo a una velocidad donde en apenas instantes llegó a la meta.

Examinador2: ¡Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a activar el cronómetro!

Examinador: ¡Prueba de lanzamiento de jabalina!

Examinador2: ¡Y en caso de no haber jabalina, también puede valer el lanzamiento de gorrino!

Terra agarrando una jabalina, la lanzó con fuerza haciendo que rápidamente se perdiera en la lejanía.

Más tarde en otra parte del mundo, en uno habitado con minotauros. La escena se trasladaba en un hospital.

Médico minotauro: Inténtelo usted, doctor. Cada vez que me acerco, amenaza a enviarme a galeras.

Comentaba con miedo un médico minotauro a un doctor minotauro, donde en el interior de un quirófano había un molesto y enfadado rey minotauro tumbado boca abajo en una camilla, donde tenía clavada la jabalina en el trasero.

Examinador: ¡Salto de altura vertical!

Gritaba el examinador y ahí Terra pegó un salto tremendo hasta perderse en el cielo.

Por el espacio iba un pony cosmonauta paseando, hasta que vio aparecer tranquilamente a Terra, donde ésta al verle le saludo amablemente con la garra antes de descender de nuevo. Todo eso bajo la atenta y sorprendida mirada del cosmonauta que no entendía lo que pasaba.

Examinador: ¡Máquina de puñetazos!

En una máquina para probar puñetazos, Terra lanzó un simple golpe con la palma de su puño. Resultado: La máquina salió a hacer gárgaras XD.

Los aspirantes que antes de burlaban de Terra al ver de lo que era capaz de hacer esta, se sintieron bastante intimidados y decidieron marcharse.

Más tarde, Terra logró ingresar en la asociación de Héroes (como para no hacerlo XD).

Terra caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Canterlot en compañía de Patty. Ambas estaban de compras.

Patty: Así que has logrado entrar en la asociación esa.

La comentaba alegremente la conejita de peluche mientras llevaba una cesta de la compra. Terra caminando a su lado, leyendo ésta una hoja donde ponía en ella que había sido aceptada en la asociación, la respondió.

Terra: Pues sí. Eso parece.

Patty: ¿Y ahora qué harás?

Terra: Supongo que tendré que hacer algunas cosas heroicas por ahí.

Contestó seria la gata.

Patty: Entonces ¿Vas a dejar de ir a otros mundos?

Terra: Para nada. Seguiré viajando a otros mundos para hacer buenas obras. Solo que posiblemente pase más tiempo en este mundo que en otros.

Patty: Quién sabe. Si haces muchas heroicidades aquí, puede que logres hacerte famosa. Je, je, je.

Bromeaba la conejita mientras Terra sonriendo levemente, la respondió.

Terra: Ojala sea así.

Ambas continuaban con su caminata. A Terra la esperaba muchos y futuros retos si quiere convertirse en una heroína reconocida.

**Insertar música del opening de One Punch Man**

Sobre fondo negro aparece una huella de gato, donde queda envuelto en llamas, pero sin que dicha huella se consumiera en absoluto.

Luego aparecer la imagen de Terra mirando a cámara y luego lanzando un fuerte directo a dicha cámara.

**¡Un goooolpe!**

Aparece Terra de espaldas a cámara, enfrente de la imagen de un enorme tigre.

**¡Tres!**

Aparece de nuevo Terra, enfrente de la imagen de un enorme ogro.

**¡Dos!**

Aparece una vez más Terra, enfrente de la imagen de un enorme dragón.

**¡Uno!**

Aparece por última vez Terra, enfrente de un ser divino destructor.

**¡Golpe Mortal!**

**¡Aparece! ¡Victoria asegurada! ¡La más fuerte de todos los tiempos!**

Terra aparece caminando al lado de una gran pared rocosa. Luego caminando sobre la nieve de una zona nevada. Luego cerca de unas montañas donde aparece en lo alto una criatura colosal parecida a un ser traslucido.

**¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Frustración? ¡Nadie me puede parar!**

Se ve un campo de hielo con una gran grieta enorme donde no se ve fondo. Luego a Terra caminando por una carretera donde la cae un enorme rayo encima de ella, pero la gata ni siquiera parecía sentir dicho rayo.

Luego se ve a Terra enfrente de un descomunal incendio, donde de ella surge una enorme ave oscura envuelta en llamas y con expresión amenazante.

**¡UN GOLPE! ¡Se acabó! Una victoria tras otra.**

Se ve a Terra corriendo a gran velocidad sobre el agua de un gran lago bajo la luz de la luna. Luego a la gata se la ve por el espacio cerca de la superficie del planeta. Luego enfrente de un colosal golem de lava que emerge de un volcán. Luego un enorme gusano con un solo ojo que mira de forma amenazante a la gata.

**¡Escucha mi voz! ¡Siempre soy victoriosa! ¡Victoria total!**

Se ve a Terra caminando tranquilamente en medio de un selva con un brazo en alto y el puño cerrado, mientras detrás de ella había los restos destruidos de un monstruo que fue reventado por un golpe por parte de la gata.

**¡PODER! ¡OBTÉN EL PODER!**

Se ve a Terra sobre fondo negro, lanzando un potente directo hacia delante.

**¡Hasta poder llegar al límite!**

Se ve a Terra caminando tranquilamente sobre un desierto, dejando sus huellas en la arena.

**¡Heroína!**

Terra cierra el puño y luego aparece caminando hacia cámara con expresión seria como inexpresiva.

**No necesito gente ni ovacionándome ni elogiándome**

Se ve el fondo entre montañas, donde Terra parecía estar peleando contra algo o alguien.

En la mismo lugar, va la gata corriendo a gran velocidad, esquivando una enorme bola de hierro encadenado que choca contra el suelo. Ahí Terra avanzó hacia el responsable del ataque que era un especie de hombre mono muy peludo. Ahí Terra le da un potente directo en el pecho donde manda al mono a estrellarse con dureza contra la pared rocosa.

**¡Heroína!**

Dos monos más aparecían corriendo en dirección hacia Terra donde intentaron atacarla desde dos lados distintos. Terra sin dilación alguna, arreó un puñetazo primero a uno y luego al otro, mandando a estrellarse a éstos también contra la pared rocosa.

**Lucharé contra el mal en secreto**

Centenares de monos atacaron a Terra por la espalda. La gata sin temor ni miedo se giró y lanzando puñetazos a gran velocidad como si fuesen una lluvia de puños, golpeó a todos los monos donde los mandó contra una gran montaña a estrellarse y dicha montaña estalla en pedazos.

**(Nadie sabe quien es)**

Terra aparece volando en dirección hacia un enorme monstruo en forma de dragón, donde dicho dragón trata de golpearla con su enorme puño cuyo tamaño hace parecer a la gata como una pulga. Terra sin miedo ni emoción, golpea con su puño contra la de la criatura, haciendo que el dragón primero se le reviente el cuerpo entero, quedando solo los huesos y luego desintegrarse esto último.

**Enemigos se acercan cubriendo el cielo. Aún así no daré la espalda**

El rostro de un monstruo gigante aparecía enfrente de Terra, donde la gata de un puñetazo justo entre ojo y ojo, manda a volar a la vez que es destruido dicho monstruo.

Terra aparece golpeando una criatura en forma de luna donde de un solo golpe lo desintegra como si nada.

Terra de un directo manda a volar a un enorme yeti salvaje.

Terra descendiendo del cielo, golpea con un directo al rostro de un golem de roca donde lo destroza por completo.

**¡Heroína!**

**Hasta que un día, muerda el polvo de la derrota.**

Una enorme criatura en forma de óvalo llena de ojos desciende hasta donde está Terra, donde la gata de un puñetazo lo desintegra por completo.

**Una HEROÍNA luchadora.**

**Una HEROÍNA solitaria**

Terra aparece sobre fondo negro donde la gata toma impulso y lanza un poderoso puñetazo sobre el fondo negro, haciendo surgir una enorme explosión por el impacto.

**¡Yo quiero ser la HEROÍNA Más fuerte!**

Finalmente se la ve a Terra caminando de espaldas a cámara sobre la calle de una ciudad cualquiera, llevando consigo una bolsa de la compra.

**Fin de la canción.**

**Mundo de la película "El Hijo"***

En un mundo humano, la humanidad estaba en constante peligro. Desde hace tiempo, varios edificios o zonas eran arrasadas donde la mayoría se perdían cientos de vidas.

Nadie sabía la causa, aunque muchos medios insisten en que cada uno de los desastres, aparecía un extraño objeto volando hacia la zona, ocasionando grandes desastres. Por desgracia nadie lo tenía claro lo que era. La humanidad se enfrentaba a algo que amenaza con destruirla por completo y absolutamente nadie sabía qué era ni cómo defenderse.

Un avión de pasajeros surcaba el cielo por encima de las nubes. Todo iba normal allí. Así hasta que algo atravesó una de las alas partiéndola en dos.

Los pasajeros gritaron de horror al ver que el avión iba cayendo amenazando con estrellarse mientras el piloto trataba por todos los medios de establecer el control.

El objeto que atravesó el avisó se detuvo por unos instantes por el cielo, revelando así su aspecto.

Aquel misterioso objeto parecía humano. Solo que llevaba una camisa de manga corta de rayas blancas y azules en horizontal, donde debajo tenía otra camisa de manga larga y gris. Pantalones vaqueros azules. Su rostro no se veía por una perturbadora capucha roja atada con cordones que parecían de zapatos en donde sería desde la boca para abajo. Una peculiar capa roja. Zapatos blancos con cordones. En la máscara se veían unos perturbadores ojos rojos.

El misterioso personaje observaba como el avión iba cayendo rumbo a estrellarse contra unas montañas. Dicho avión estuvo a punto de estrellarse hasta que algo lo detuvo de golpe.

La misteriosa figura voladora miró desconcertado aquello ya que se esperaba que el avión se estrellara, matando así a todos sus pasajeros. Su vista se agudizó de modo que podía ver a gran distancia y su sorpresa fue ver a una extraña gata dorada que con una sola garra, estaba sosteniendo por el morro del avión para evitar que se cayera.

Terra: Bueno, bueno. Supongo que será cuestión de dejar esto en algún lugar donde no la palme nadie. Que luego son líos con los del seguro o con los de los tanatorios esos.

Comentaba con actitud neutra la gata donde con un chasqueo de su garra libre, hizo que el avión se teletransportara justo al aeropuerto donde se dirigía sin daño aparente. Los pasajeros como el piloto y el resto de la tripulación no entendían lo qué había pasado ni cómo habían llegado allí sanos y salvos.

Terra: Bueno. Una cosa ya está hecha. Ahora lo siguiente.

Comentaba la gata donde volando por el cielo con sus alas, podía ver con su vista a kilómetros de distancia como el avión estaba a salvo.

La misteriosa figura descendió volando hasta estar a la misma altura de la gata, mirando a la felina con curiosidad. Terra dando la vuelta para ver al misterioso ser, comentó.

Terra: Tú debe ser el que causa problemas en este planeta ¿Verdad?

Le comentaba la gata a la misteriosa figura. Éste no le contestó y ahí desapareció a gran velocidad para luego reaparecer justo enfrente de la gata. Sin mediar palabra, la dio un fuerte puñetazo a la cara de la gata donde la mandó volando. Luego reapareció por encima de ésta para darla otro golpe que la mandaba hacia abajo y finalmente estrellarse contra la montaña.

La figura misteriosa descendía para ver a Terra semienterrada entre la dura roca y sin señal de vida en ella. Éste miraba con atención el cuerpo inerte de la felina, dando por sentado que había acabado con ella hasta que para su sorpresa, ésta empezó a moverse y luego levantarse.

Terra: Sinceramente, eso ha sido un poco grosero por tu parte.

Comentaba la gata sin prestar demasiado atención a la figura misteriosa mientras se sacudía el polvo que tenía en su cuerpo. Sobraba decir que a la figura misteriosa miró un tanto sorprendido como la gata seguía viva tras un impacto semejante. Terra finalmente miró a la figura misteriosa donde ahí le dijo a este.

Terra: Mira, chico. Solo quiero hablar contigo un momento, Brandon ¿Cierto?

Dijo esto último la gata como si de algún modo supiera el nombre de la figura misteriosa. Este último miró sorprendido a la gata donde ahí respondió.

¿?: ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Terra: Sé más cosas de lo que crees, chico ¿Qué tal si te quitas esa capucha tan cutre que llevas y hablamos un poco como personas civilizadas?

Preguntaba esto de forma educada la gata. La figura misteriosa se quitó la capucha, revelando a un joven de al menos quince años de piel blanca y pelo castaño. El llamado Brandon miró con desconfianza a la gata donde ahí preguntó.

Brandon: ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Acaso vienes a detenerme?

Terra: En parte sí, ya que también estoy aquí para tratar de reformarte. Porque no puedo ir dejando a alguien como tú suelto por ahí, causando estragos allá donde va.

Contestó con su actitud de siempre la gata. Brandon iluminando sus perturbadores ojos rojos, respondió.

Brandon: ¡Estúpida...! No sé cómo es que tienes la osadía de querer enfrentarte a alguien como yo, pero ahora lo vas a lamentar.

El chico voló a toda velocidad contra la gata donde ahí la arreó un fuerte puñetazo que mandó a volar, haciendo que se estampara contra la roca. Brandon no se detuvo ahí y voló hasta ella para darla infinidad de brutales puñetazos donde con cada golpe, hundía más y más a la gata contra la roca. Ahí Terra no hacía prácticamente nada, sino que simplemente se dejaba golpear por el chico.

El chico estuvo un buen rato golpeando a la gata hasta que finalmente de alejó de esta, aterrizar por el suelo para enterrar sus manos en el terreno y elevar un enorme trozo del suelo rocoso. Alzarlo por encima de su cabeza y lanzarlo donde estaba la gata donde estaba esta impasible ante la enorme roca que iba hacia su posición. Así hasta que finalmente la roca se estrelló contra ésta presuntamente aplastándola.

Brandon: Ja, ja, ja. Mira que osar enfrentarse a mí. Nunca había visto una gata parlante, y posiblemente no la vuelva a ver a ésta. Ja, ja, ja.

Comentaba con una risa malvada el chico hasta que notó que la roca se movía un poco, llamando así su atención.

El chico se llevó una enorme sorpresa cuando vio como la roca se apartaba, revelando a Terra quien la que estaba moviendo sin esfuerzo alguno, hasta que luego la dio una patada y mandó a volar la roca para total sorpresa de Brandon que no se creía lo que acababa de presenciar.

Terra: Bueno, chico ¿Hemos terminado ya de jugar? Porque quisiera hablar contigo sobre tu actitud y tu forma de expresar tu rabia contendia esa en el mundo.

Iba preguntando la gata al chico donde este último estaba completamente incrédulo.

Brandon: ¿Qué rayos? ¿Cómo es posible que sigas viva?

Preguntaba completamente incrédulo el chico que no se esperaba que la gata pudiera sobrevivir a un ataque semejante. Terra alzando de hombros, simplemente le contestó.

Terra: ¿Te refieres a ese ataque tan flojo? Simplemente me atacaste sin fuerza, eso es todo.

En respuesta, Brandon cargó contra la gata y la dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, que la mandó a volar y atravesar varias rocas hasta estamparse contra una basta pared.

Brandon: ¿Y eso? ¿Te pareció flojo?

Preguntaba el chico con actitud molesta porque la gata insinuara que era débil. Su sorpresa fue ver a la gata emerger de la pared sin daño alguno y mirando con actitud neutral al chico, le comentó a éste.

Terra: ¿Sabes, chico? No deberías estar usando tus poderes para hacer lo que haces.

Brandon: ¿Y en qué deberías usarlos?

Preguntaba el chico con actitud aun molesta. Terra ahí le contestó.

Terra: Deberías usar ese poder para ayudar a los demás en vez de matarla. Usar tus poderes para hacer el bien.

Nada más decir eso, la expresión del chico pasó a una de furia total a la vez que sus ojos se volvieron intensamente rojos. Ahí gritó con total furia a la gata.

Brandon: ¡No digas eso último!

A una velocidad imperceptible, el chico se desplazó al lado de la gata y la dio un puñetazo que la mandó a volar. Luego desplazándose de nuevo ahora bajo la gata, la dio una patada que la mandó a volar hacia el cielo.

La gata mientras ascendía por el cielo hasta la estratosfera, con su actual actitud tranquila, comentó.

Terra: No sé por qué te enfadas. Yo solo te he dicho que deberías usar tus poderes para hacer el bien.

Brandon apareció de golpe por encima de la gata donde con expresión de furia, la volvió a gritar a ésta.

Brandon: ¡No vuelvas a decir eso!

Decía esto el chico donde alzando ambas manos, las bajó para golpear con todas sus fuerzas a la gata donde la mandó a descender a toda velocidad de nuevo al planeta. Ahí Brandon a toda velocidad cargó contra la gata para seguirla atacando.

Terra: ¿El qué no quieres que diga? ¿El que deberías usar tus poderes para hacer el bien? ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

Iba preguntando de nuevo la gata sin importarla que su cuerpo se volviera rojo y estuviera ardiendo al entrar en la atmosfera del planeta. El chico chocó contra ella mientras empezando a golpearla con todas sus fuerzas con sus puños la gritaba.

Brandon: ¡Deja de repetirme eso de una maldita vez!

El chico golpeaba sin piedad a la gata donde esta se mantenía prácticamente inalterada ante todo.

Ambos se estrellaron contra la montaña, pero el chico no se detuvo ahí y siguió golpeando sin piedad a la gata mientras atravesaban la corteza terrestre, así hasta llegar al núcleo del planeta y una vez hecho eso, el chico se giró para volver a golpear sin piedad a la gata. Así hasta llegar de nuevo a la superficie por donde vinieron. Luego de un puñetazo final, el chico mandó a la gata a estrellarse contra un montón de rocas donde quedó sepultada por estas.

El chico aterrizó por el terreno, tratando éste se recobrar el aliento porque atacar constantemente a la gata lo había dejado bastante exhausto.

Brandon: Maldita gata...Es la primera vez que me hacen esforzarme tanto...Al menos no me molestará más...

Comentaba el chico donde ya se sentía menos cansado. Un ruido proveniente de las rocas lo alertó.

Brandon: No...No puede ser...

El chico estaba impactado al ver como las rocas se movían y ahí vio emerger de nuevo a la gata sin daño alguno.

Terra: Vaya. Cuanto polvo tengo encima.

Comentaba la gata mientras se sacudía un poco el polvo y la tierra que tenía en su pelaje. Una vez limpia, miró al chico y ahí le comentó a este.

Terra: Francamente, no entiendo por qué te molesta tanto sobre que deberías emplear tus poderes para hacer el bien ¿Por qué te enojas tanto por ello?

Ante la pregunta de la gata, el chico se puso aun más furioso que antes y ahí la gritó.

Brandon: ¡Deja de decirme eso de una maldita vez! ¡Yo no hago el bien y no quiero que me lo vuelvas repetírmelo!

Gritaba de nuevo el chico donde sus ojos se iluminaron en rojo intenso y por ellos surgió un rayo de calor directo hacia la gata. Terra simplemente levantó una pata donde detuvo el rayo con ella como si nada.

Terra: Se nota algo de calorcito. Se podría usar para cuando hace frío en invierno.

Comentaba la gata con una leve sonrisa. El chico dejó de lanzar su rayo, pero aun así siguió gritando.

Brandon: ¡No te burles de mí! ¡Mi madre o mejor dicho, la mujer con quien estaba, siempre me decía eso de que había bien en mí! ¡Todo para descubrir que era todo un montón de basura!

Terra: No veo por qué piensas eso. Yo creo que puede haber realmente bien en ti y que podría usar tus poderes para hacer algo bueno.

Contestaba la gata con pose pensativa y donde su voz reflejaba algo de sabiduría. Brandon no estando de acuerdo, la gritó de nuevo.

Brandon: ¡Sí, claro! ¡Y por eso el idiota que presuntamente era mi padre, intentó asesinarme con un disparo de su escopeta en la cabeza al descubrir la naturaleza de mis poderes! ¡Al final lo maté con mi rayo de calor lanzando contra su rostro! ¡Y ella, siempre me decía que había bien en mí y que confiaba en mí, para luego descubrir que trataba de matarme con lo único que podía dañarme! ¡Al final la alcé al cielo a miles de pies y la dejé caer para que se matase y destruí la casa donde vivíamos con un avión que yo mismo derribé!

Gritaba sin parar el chico contra la gata donde Terra lo escuchaba con suma atención a lo que este decía.

Brandon: ¡Las voces me decían que estoy destinado a conquistar este mundo y destruir a todos sus habitantes y eso es la verdad! ¡Las voces me dicen la verdad y las sigo hasta el final!

El chico iba ascendiendo por el cielo mientras Terra lo seguía con la mirada.

Brandon: ¡Destruiré a todo el que se me cruce por mi camino, empezando por ti! ¡Muere!

Los ojos del chico iban brillando con cada vez más intensidad. Finalmente lanzó un rayo de calor de intensidad y grosor enorme contra la gata, donde ésta se mantenía aun impasible. Al final Terra soltando un suspiro para luego poner una expresión seria y autoritaria, dijo.

Terra: Ay, niño malo. Está claro que necesitas una gran lección de humildad y buen comportamiento.

La gata alzó la garra y cuando el rayo estaba por alcanzarla, lanzó un fuerte directo que impactó en dicho rayo. Aquello provocó una onda de impacto que dividió el rayo en dos y la onda siguiera sin parar hacia el chico para sorpresa de este último que no se esperaba que la gata pudiera hacer eso, donde no pudo hacer otra cosa que recibir el golpe por todo su cuerpo. Ahí Brandon sintió un dolor enorme, algo que jamás pensó sentir ya que se consideraba casi invulnerable ante todo tipo de ataques.

Finalmente el chico estaba tendido en el suelo completamente herido y su cuerpo sangrando en varios sitios. Terra se acercaba caminando hasta que se paró y se sentó a su lado. Brandon donde se sentía enormemente débil, trató de hablar.

Brandon: No puedo...Creerlo...Siento...Siento dolor...Jamás pensé que lo sentiría...Nunca antes lo había sentido con esta intensidad...

Terra: Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, chico.

Respondía la gata. Brandon siguió hablando.

Brandon: Yo...Tenía un sueño...Destruir a toda la humanidad...Hacerlos sufrir lentamente...Hacer que sintieran la desesperación y el miedo...Que sintieran que no había salvación...Y finalmente, destruirlos a todos y los que sobrevivan, convertirlos en mis seguidores y esclavos...Eso...Eso fue lo que las voces en mi cabeza me decían que debería hacer...Aquello...Me hacía feliz...

Comentaba el chico donde por primera vez, sentía que estaba próximo a la muerte. Terra cerrando los ojos, dijo.

Terra: Ay, chico...Si hubieras empleando tus poderes para hacer el bien. Menos mal que aun se puede arreglar esto.

Decía esto la gata a la vez que chasqueaba los dedos y una burbuja envolvía el planeta entero, alterando toda la historia y sucesos de ésta.

En la tele se mostraba imágenes sobre un misterios objeto volador que salvaba un avión lleno de pasajeros de estrellarse. De evitar que un monumento se derrumbara sobre gente inocente. O que mediante un rayo de calor evitaba que un enorme alud de nieve de una montaña, cubriera un enorme poblado.

En una página web de videos, aparecía un hombre casi calvo llamado The Big T, un teórico conspinaronico, hablaba a la gente que viera sus videos.

The Big T: ¡Está más de claro que no estamos solos en el mundo! ¡Hay gente con cualidades y poderes que los emplean en beneficio de la humanidad! ¡Un hombre pez que salva a los naufragos de los barcos para evitar que se ahoguen! ¡Una mujer con un lazo que detiene a los criminales! ¡La era de los súper hombres está llegando a nuestro mundo!

Mientras tanto, Terra tumbada en el sofá de su casa, veía un portátil dicha página web de videos. Patty que estaba jugando con una consola de videojuegos, le comentó a la gata.

Patty: Parece que hoy has tenido un día interesante ¿Tuviste problemas?

Terra: La verdad es que no mucho. Solo tenía que ocuparme de un chico con problemas de disciplina y de unos seres, que no empleaban correctamente sus poderes. Aparte de eso, nada más.

Contestaba la gata sin dejar de ver los videos del tal The Big T. Luego se puso a buscar videos sobre gatos para ver si se divertía un poco. Patty sin apartar la vista de la consola se puso seria y ahí comentó.

Patty: La verdad, es que algo de pena me da el chico. Si no hubiera sido por la nave esa donde vino cuando era bebé le metieran esas cosas en la cabeza, quizás habría seguido otro camino al que estaba marcado y tú no habrías tenido la necesidad de intervenir.

Comentaba la coneja donde en parte, sentía ésta lastima por el chico que tuvo Terra que ocuparse. Terra comprendiendo a lo que se refería la coneja de peluche, la contestó.

Terra: Así ha sido. Los que enviaron a Brandon cuando era un bebé a la tierra, en cierto modo le introdujeron un especie de programa mental, donde le impulsaba a hacer el mal.

Patty: Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué arruinar la infancia de un niño que pudo haber sido feliz, convertirlo en un arma? ¿y todo para qué? ¿Por una raza que posiblemente ni exista? ¿Por qué no se puede ser todo bueno y todo eso?

Formulaba todas estas preguntas la coneja. Terra comprendiendo a lo que se refería Patty, echó la mirada al techo y ahí respondió.

Terra: Desgraciadamente, ser bueno en un mundo donde suele haber mucha maldad no es nada fácil. En cambio ser malo es muy fácil, demasiado fácil en mi opinión. Cuando eres bueno, te tienes que preocupar mucho en mantenerte noble y hacer las cosas bien. Ser malo lo hace todo demasiado fácil sin cuestionarte si es moralmente correcto o no y sin preocuparte por nada en particular.

Patty: Sí...Una pena...

Contestaba la coneja con actitud seria y en parte algo triste. Terra estirando los brazos para colocarlos detrás de la cabeza, comentó.

Terra: Y supongo que por eso me crearon, para tratar de erradicar el mal y preservar el bien, aunque sea una tarea prácticamente interminable. Pero bueno, así son las cosas.

Patty: Supongo que tienes razón, Terra. Al menos ayudaste a ese chico a empezar desde cero y que usara sus poderes para hacer el bien.

Comentaba la coneja a su vez emulando una ligera sonrisa. Terra sonriendo también un poco, la contestó.

Terra: Sí. Aunque para ello tuve que coger la nave esa y mandarla a paseo al sol para así evitar que el chico tuviera el lavado de cerebro ese y moldear parte de su mente para que sigiera el bien. Mejor hacer las cosas que consideres correcto que no hacer nada.

Patty: Cierto.

Terra: Ahora a dormir...Que tengo una modorra ya...

Decía esto último la gata antes de quedarse dormida en el sofá. Patty ahí siguió jugando con la consola.


	9. Capítulo 9

Era un día tranquilo en Ponyville. Los habitantes del pueblo se preparaban para el día de los Corazones y la Amistad,un día especial que como su nombre indica se celebra la amistad. También es el día donde muchas parejas aprovechaban para declararse.

Muchos ponis ponían adornos de corazones por todo el pueblo y las pastelerías vendían bombones en forma de corazón. Las floristería también vendían muchos ramos de flores en esa época del año.

Pinkie Pie en la pastelería, preparaba alegremente un gran pastel de varios pisos y con adornos de corazones dulces. La pony rosa la salía tan bien el pastel, que la daban enormes ganas de darle un bocado, pero hacía un gran esfuerzo para contenerse.

Por el pueblo iban pasando Terra y Patty donde de vez en cuando ayudaban con la festividad en colocar adornos y similares.

Patty: Que bonita fiesta ¿No te parece, Terra?

Preguntaba alegremente la conejita mientras llevaba una cesta llena de flores. Terra mostrándose un poco indiferente, contestó.

Terra: Supongo que se podría considerar así.

Ante la respuesta, Patty hinchó los cachetes porque el desinterés de la gata la molestó un tanto.

Patty: Desde luego, como se nota que lo de las expresiones no son lo tuyo.

Terra: Perdona, Patty. Ya sabes que lo de emocionarme no es precisamente lo mío. No desde hace muchos años.

Contestaba la gata hasta que de repente apareció de la nada Pinkie Pie surgiendo de un barril (¿No estaba hace un momento en la pastelería? XD) y ahí exclamó.

Patty: ¿He oído bien? ¿Acaso hay alguien que no se sienta emocionada por la fiesta? En tal caso, la tía Pinkie Pie tendrá que trabajar para hacer reír.

Decía alegremente la pony rosa saliendo de un salto del barril y dando alegres saltos por alrededor de la gata y la coneja. Patty se reía por las acciones de Pinkie Pie mientras Terra en cambio, se mantenía con su expresión inexpresiva. Pinkie Pie notando eso, dejó de saltar y poniéndose detrás de la gata, la dijo a ésta.

Pinkie: ¿A qué viene esa cara tan seria? ¡Vamos! Hay que sonreír para poder disfrutar de la vida.

Decía alegremente la pony rosa donde con sus cascos tiró de los labios para dibujar así una gran sonrisa en la gata hasta el punto que tiraba más de ellos hasta el límite, haciendo que se la pusiera una cara bastante graciosa y Patty por ello se riera a lágrima viva. Pinkie Pie dejó de tirar de los labios de la gata donde primero cayeron un poco al suelo para luego recuperar su estado normal.

Terra: Lo siento, Pinkie. No suelo sonreír mucho.

Contestaba al gata tratando de sonar educada. Pese a todo, Pinkie Pie no dejaba de sonreír y ahí la decía a la gata.

Pinkie: No te preocupes, Terra. Quedaos conmigo durante esta fiesta y te garantizo que lograremos hacer que sonrías más ¡Ahora vamos para allá!

Decía esto con su típica vitalidad la pony rosa cogiendo de la mano a cada una y saliendo corriendo a toda pastilla, llevándose a Terra y a Patty prácticamente volando.

Mientras tanto en otro universo, una estrella fue destruida en pedazos a causa de una enorme explosión.

En medio de los restos de la estrella destruida, aparecía un errante que gritaba como un loco desquiciado mientras lo rodeaba una aura intensa y llena de poder.

Aquel errante era nada menos que Dimentio y estaba completamente fuera de control.

**Insertar música del opening de One Punch Man**

Sobre fondo negro aparece una huella de gato, donde queda envuelto en llamas, pero sin que dicha huella se consumiera en absoluto.

Luego aparecer la imagen de Terra mirando a cámara y luego lanzando un fuerte directo a dicha cámara.

**¡Un goooolpe!**

Aparece Terra de espaldas a cámara, enfrente de la imagen de un enorme tigre.

**¡Tres!**

Aparece de nuevo Terra, enfrente de la imagen de un enorme ogro.

**¡Dos!**

Aparece una vez más Terra, enfrente de la imagen de un enorme dragón.

**¡Uno!**

Aparece por última vez Terra, enfrente de un ser divino destructor.

**¡Golpe Mortal!**

**¡Aparece! ¡Victoria asegurada! ¡La más fuerte de todos los tiempos!**

Terra aparece caminando al lado de una gran pared rocosa. Luego caminando sobre la nieve de una zona nevada. Luego cerca de unas montañas donde aparece en lo alto una criatura colosal parecida a un ser traslucido.

**¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Frustración? ¡Nadie me puede parar!**

Se ve un campo de hielo con una gran grieta enorme donde no se ve fondo. Luego a Terra caminando por una carretera donde la cae un enorme rayo encima de ella, pero la gata ni siquiera parecía sentir dicho rayo.

Luego se ve a Terra enfrente de un descomunal incendio, donde de ella surge una enorme ave oscura envuelta en llamas y con expresión amenazante.

**¡UN GOLPE! ¡Se acabó! Una victoria tras otra.**

Se ve a Terra corriendo a gran velocidad sobre el agua de un gran lago bajo la luz de la luna. Luego a la gata se la ve por el espacio cerca de la superficie del planeta. Luego enfrente de un colosal golem de lava que emerge de un volcán. Luego un enorme gusano con un solo ojo que mira de forma amenazante a la gata.

**¡Escucha mi voz! ¡Siempre soy victoriosa! ¡Victoria total!**

Se ve a Terra caminando tranquilamente en medio de un selva con un brazo en alto y el puño cerrado, mientras detrás de ella había los restos destruidos de un monstruo que fue reventado por un golpe por parte de la gata.

**¡PODER! ¡OBTÉN EL PODER!**

Se ve a Terra sobre fondo negro, lanzando un potente directo hacia delante.

**¡Hasta poder llegar al límite!**

Se ve a Terra caminando tranquilamente sobre un desierto, dejando sus huellas en la arena.

**¡Heroína!**

Terra cierra el puño y luego aparece caminando hacia cámara con expresión seria como inexpresiva.

**No necesito gente ni ovacionándome ni elogiándome**

Se ve el fondo entre montañas, donde Terra parecía estar peleando contra algo o alguien.

En la mismo lugar, va la gata corriendo a gran velocidad, esquivando una enorme bola de hierro encadenado que choca contra el suelo. Ahí Terra avanzó hacia el responsable del ataque que era un especie de hombre mono muy peludo. Ahí Terra le da un potente directo en el pecho donde manda al mono a estrellarse con dureza contra la pared rocosa.

**¡Heroína!**

Dos monos más aparecían corriendo en dirección hacia Terra donde intentaron atacarla desde dos lados distintos. Terra sin dilación alguna, arreó un puñetazo primero a uno y luego al otro, mandando a estrellarse a éstos también contra la pared rocosa.

**Lucharé contra el mal en secreto**

Centenares de monos atacaron a Terra por la espalda. La gata sin temor ni miedo se giró y lanzando puñetazos a gran velocidad como si fuesen una lluvia de puños, golpeó a todos los monos donde los mandó contra una gran montaña a estrellarse y dicha montaña estalla en pedazos.

**(Nadie sabe quien es)**

Terra aparece volando en dirección hacia un enorme monstruo en forma de dragón, donde dicho dragón trata de golpearla con su enorme puño cuyo tamaño hace parecer a la gata como una pulga. Terra sin miedo ni emoción, golpea con su puño contra la de la criatura, haciendo que el dragón primero se le reviente el cuerpo entero, quedando solo los huesos y luego desintegrarse esto último.

**Enemigos se acercan cubriendo el cielo. Aún así no daré la espalda**

El rostro de un monstruo gigante aparecía enfrente de Terra, donde la gata de un puñetazo justo entre ojo y ojo, manda a volar a la vez que es destruido dicho monstruo.

Terra aparece golpeando una criatura en forma de luna donde de un solo golpe lo desintegra como si nada.

Terra de un directo manda a volar a un enorme yeti salvaje.

Terra descendiendo del cielo, golpea con un directo al rostro de un golem de roca donde lo destroza por completo.

**¡Heroína!**

**Hasta que un día, muerda el polvo de la derrota.**

Una enorme criatura en forma de óvalo llena de ojos desciende hasta donde está Terra, donde la gata de un puñetazo lo desintegra por completo.

**Una HEROÍNA luchadora.**

**Una HEROÍNA solitaria**

Terra aparece sobre fondo negro donde la gata toma impulso y lanza un poderoso puñetazo sobre el fondo negro, haciendo surgir una enorme explosión por el impacto.

**¡Yo quiero ser la HEROÍNA Más fuerte!**

Finalmente se la ve a Terra caminando de espaldas a cámara sobre la calle de una ciudad cualquiera, llevando consigo una bolsa de la compra.

**Fin de la canción.**

En el mundo de la federación intelestelar, en el cuartel general de la federación, estaba Anun en su despacho mirando la pantalla del ordenador hasta que llamaron a la puerta.

Anun: ¡Adelante!

Por la puerta, entró corriendo un agente cuya apariencia era la de un zorro antromórfico donde su rostro reflejaba una enorme preocupación.

Agente: ¡Señor Anun! ¡Tenemos una emergencia con el señor Dimentio!

Anun: A ver ¿Qué ha hecho ese idiota esta vez?

Comentaba molesto el errante con tono aburrido, ya que no era la primera vez que Dimentio armaba una buena. El agente ahí le contestó.

Agente: Me temo que es mucho más grave, señor. Dimentio ha perdido completamente el control de sí mismo.

Anun: ¿Qué quiere decir, agente?

Preguntó curioso el errante al no entender a lo que se refería el agente. El agente volvió a contestarle.

Agente: Hace no mucho, Dimentio fue mandado para que cerrara un peligroso agujero negro que amenazaba con tragarse el planeta Matanui-7.

Anun: Lo sé. Yo mismo le pedí que lo hiciera, ya que dicho agujero era más grande de lo normal y muchas vidas habrían sido tragadas por él.

Explicaba el errante los hechos.

Agente: Así es, señor. El problema es que mientras lo hacía, fue alcanzado por una rara infección que le ha afectado a la cordura y ahora no actúa con sentido común, amenazando con destruirlo todo.

La expresión de Anun pasó a una de total sorpresa en el momento que el agente dijo aquello.

Anun: Eso sí que es un problema. Alguien como él fuera de control, podría causar destrozos importantes. Al menos tiene la máscara que reprime la mayor parte de sus poderes.

Comentaba el errante donde en parte lo calmaba el hecho de que Dimentio suele llevar una máscara que reprime sus poderes. Nada más decir eso último, el agente puso una expresión de enorme preocupación y ahí dijo.

Agente: Sobre eso...Puede haber un problema...

Con mucho temor, el agente sacó algo de una bolsa, revelando nada menos que la máscara que suele llevar Dimentio. Nada más verla, la expresión de Anun pasó a una de total preocupación y luego enfadado dijera.

Anun: ¡Maldita sea! ¡Justo lo que faltaba!

Mientras tanto en Ponyville, Terra, Patty y Pinkie Pie estaban con unos juegos del pueblo. Uno de tirar anillas sobre unas botellas.

Patty: A ver...

Patty concentrándose mucho, lanzó una anilla hacia una botella. Al principio giró un poco, pero al final acabó saliendo.

Pinkie: ¡Uy! ¡Por poco!

Patty: Vaya. Con las ganas que tenía de conseguir el premio.

Comentaba molesta la coneja por no conseguir el premio. El dueño de la tienda, un pony unicornio, sonrió con malicia. Ya que la mayoría de los premios gordos estaban trucados para que nadie ganase. Lo que no sospechaba éste, es que Terra empleó sus poderes para analizar las botellas y descubrir el engaño.

Terra: (Creo que ha llegado la hora de intervenir).

La gata tomó otro anillo y apuntó hacia las botellas más lejanas. Acto seguido la lanzó hacia una botella y como las otras, comenzó a girar.

El dueño del loca sonreía con malicia, ya que sabía que era imposible que el anillo se quedara en la botella. Lo que no se dio cuenta, es que Terra pasando su garra tras la espalda, chasqueó los dedos, anulando así la trampa que había puesto el dueño del local en todas las botellas. Ahora no había trampas y ya había posibilidad de ganar limpiamente sin trampas. Finalmente el anillo se quedó en la botella para sorpresa del dueño del local.

Pinkie: ¡Síiii! ¡Que bien!

Patty: ¡Lo conseguiste, Terra!

Celebraban la coneja y la pony de tierra, abrazando éstas a la gata mientras esta sonreía un poco. El dueño del local con muy mala gana, entregó el premio, un enorme oso de peluche blanco que sujetaba un corazón rosa de peluche entre sus patas. Terra le ofreció el peluche a Patty.

Terra: Aquí tienes, Patty.

Patty: Gracias, Terra.

Agradecía feliz la coneja de peluche donde tomó el oso de peluche (vaya juego de palabras XD) y lo abrazó muy felizmente dicho peluche.

Pinkie: Bueno, Terra ¿Qué te ha parecido el juego?

Terra: Pues...Algo entretenido.

Respondió con una leve sonrisa la gata. Pinkie con expresión de no creérselo, se pasó el casco a la cara y tiró de ella como si se la fuera a arrancar. Luego volviendo a su expresión alegre, dijo.

Pinkie: Bueno. Aun quedan más juegos por jugar ¡Vamos a probarlos todos!

Decía alegremente la pony rosa mientras llevaba a Terra y a Patty a otro sitio. Pinkie estaba más que dispuesta a lograr que Terra se divirtiera y se riera más. Mientras tanto, más ponis probaban el juego de las anillas donde tras anular Terra la trampa de las botellas, muchos conseguían los mejores premios para desgracia del dueño del local.

Mientras en otro universo, Dimentio completamente colérico y fuera de control, estaba destruyendo estrellas e incluso planetas.

Dimentio: ¡Groaaarrrr!

Rugía como un loco Dimentio mientras su cuerpo irradiaba energía y destruía un planeta en el proceso. Así hasta que Anun apareció para pararlo.

Anun: ¡Dimentio! ¡Para!

Gritaba el errante, haciendo que Dimentio lo mirase, pero con una expresión asesina. Anun ahí trató de hablarle.

Anun: Dimentio. Ahora mismo no estás siendo tú. Estás infectado por una enfermedad que te está volviendo loco. Déjame ayudarte y de paso, ponte la máscara.

Hablaba Anun tratando de calmar a Dimentio a su vez que sacaba la máscara de este último. Dimentio no dijo nada. Simplemente gritó y cargó contra Anun.

Anun: Esperaba demasiado si creía que no tendría que pelear contra él.

Decía Anun donde dedujo que posiblemente le tocaría pelear para reducirlo.

Dimentio lanzó un puñetazo cargado contra Anun, donde este último se cubrió con sus brazos para protegerse. El ataque fue tal que mandó a volar a Anun hasta chocar contra una roca espacial. Dimentio lanzó un sin fin de esferas de energía explosivas mientras gritaba como un loco contra Anun, donde en el lugar de impacto se formaba infinidad de explosiones.

Anun reapareció y cargó contra Dimentio donde se ensarzó en una brutal pelea de golpes y puñetazos contra él. Chispas de energía surgían por alrededor ante la intensidad del combate. Ambos rodeados por sus respectivas auras de energía, volaban por el cosmo chocando el uno contra el otro con intensidad. Luego cargaron contra el otro a velocidad galáctica hasta chocarse mutuamente, provocando una gran explosión de energía que hizo temblar algunos planetas cercanos.

Anun reapareció por detrás de Dimentio y le dio un golpe con su brazo que mandó a volar a este por el espacio. Luego voló hasta él y agarrándolo de una pierna, lanzó a Dimentio donde se estrelló contra la superficie de una luna de un planeta cercano. Anun aterrizó cerca de donde había caído antes Dimentio.

Anun: Dimentio, por favor. Solo trato de ayudarte. Deja que te ponga la máscara y te lleve al cuartel para que podamos tratar con tu enfermedad.

Hablaba de forma amable el errante, tratando éste de razonar con Dimentio. Lejos de ser así, Dimentio surgió del lugar gritando con tanta fuerza, que abrió un portal dimensional y se introdujo en ella.

Anun: Por favor ¿En serio?

Bufó molesto el errante al ver que Dimentio se escapó por un portal dimensional. Anun creó otro portal dimensional para seguirlo, procurando no perderle la pista a Dimentio.

Volviendo con Ponyville, Terra y Patty estaban ayudando a Applejack a llevar unas tartas de manzanas con forma de corazón a su puesto.

Applejack: Muchas gracias a las dos por ayudarme a llevar mis tartas. En esta época se suelen vender muchas tartas y eso es bueno para el negocio familiar.

Agradecía alegremente la pony vaquera a Terra y a Patty por ayudarlas. Patty alegremente saltando con las tartas sin que se la cayese siquiera una, contestó.

Patty: Un placer, siempre que nos dejes las tartas prometidas. Ji, ji, ji.

Applejack: Pues claro. Os prometí unas tartas y yo siempre lo cumplo.

Contestó alegremente la pony vaquera. Luego se fijó en Terra que seguía con una expresión seria y ahí la comentó a esta.

Applejack: Vamos, amiga. Sonríe un poco y no seas tan seria. Hay que sonreír más en especial en este día. Sobre todo cuando probéis mis tartas.

Terra: Supongo que al menos nos ahorraremos en ir al supermercado para comprar tartas.

Contestaba la gata donde sonrió levemente.

Mientras tanto, siguiendo a Dimentio, Anun llegó a otra dimensión. Para ser más exactos el mundo de los guardianes de la armonía.

Anun: Bien. A ver dónde se habrá metido Dimentio.

Comentaba el errante hasta que escuchó unas explosiones a lo lejos.

Anun: Ya lo encontré.

Decía con ironía el errante al adivinar donde estaría Dimentio. Siguiendo la dirección de las explosiones por el espacio lo encontró. El errante loco estaba combatiendo contra nada menos que Magic Galaxy en su forma suprema esta última.

Dimentio: ¡Ahhhhh...!

Gritaba de furia el errante donde a su vez lanzó un enorme y mortal rayo contra Magic. La guerrera formó una cúpula mágica para protegerse del rayo donde aplicaba mucho esfuerzo para resistir el ataque.

Dimentio seguía atacando hasta que apareció Anun pateando la cara al errante, haciendo que dejara de disparar y fuera lanzado bastante lejos hasta estrellarse contra una roca espacial. Anun se reunió con Magic.

Anun: ¿Estás bien, Magic?

Preguntaba el errante a la yegua donde esta última asintiendo, contestó.

Magic: Sí. Estoy bien ¿Qué le pasa a Dimentio? ¿Por qué está actuando de esta manera?

Anun: Está infectado por una enfermedad cósmica que le ha afectado a su juicio y ahora no distingue enemigo de aliado. Debemos detenerlo antes de que destruya medio universo.

Magic asintió ante la explicación de Anun y con actitud seria, comentó.

Magic: Muy bien. En tal caso, vamos para allá.

Magic y Anun se prepararon mientras Dimentio seguía gritando como un loco y cargó contra ambos. Anun creó una barrera donde Dimentio chocó contra ella, deteniendo así su marcha. Magic saltó por encima de la barrera para dar una fuerte patada cargada de energía contra el rostro de Dimentio, logrando hacer que volteara sobre sí mismo varias veces.

Anun se lanzó hacia Dimentio y lo ató con una cuerda mágica por alrededor para tratar de inmovilizarlo.

Anun: Tranquilo, Dimentio. Esto será rápido. Lo primero será ponerte la máscara para reducir tus poderes.

Decía Anun sacando este la máscara para ponérsela a Dimentio, pero este último gritó de furia y liberando una cantidad enorme de energía, destruyó las ataduras y empujó tanto a Anun como a Magic. Dicho grito generó varios portales dimensionales a mundos al azar.

Magic estaba algo aturdida por el golpe de energía y cuando recobró el sentido, lo primero que vio fue a Dimentio volar directo hacia ella, agarrarla del cuello y atravesar con ella un portal que estaba detrás suyo. Dicho portal se cerró al pasar ambos, dejando solo a Anun donde al final se sintió enormemente frustrado por ello.

Anun: Oh...Por favor...

En otro mundo, casualmente donde estaban Terra y Patty colocando unos adornos, Terra empleando su magia para colocar unas tiras con flores para quedar colgadas en las calles, se abrió un portal donde pasaron Magic y Dimentio a muchos kilómetros de allí. Terra giró la cabeza al sentir algo.

Terra: Curioso. Percibo una extraña perturbación en la fuerza.

Patty: ¿Te crees un maestro jedi o qué, Terra? Vamos. Que aun queda trabajo por hacer.

Bromeaba en parte la coneja mientras sujetaba una corona con flores. Terra ignorando lo que había notado hace un momento, volvió al trabajo.

Por otro lado, Dimentio aun sujetaba a Magic por el cuello donde la había estampado contra la pared rocosa de una montaña.

Dimentio: ¡Grrrrrr...!

Gruñía el errante mientras apretaba fuerte sus garras en torno al cuello de la alicornio mientras esta peleaba por liberarse.

Magic: Maldita sea, Dimentio. Me has obligado a resolver esto por las malas ¡Ahhhhh...!

Gritó Magic donde ahí liberó un montón de energía, permitiendo así liberarse del agarre del errante.

Magic: ¡Ahhhh...!

Volvía a gritar Magic para acto seguido lanzar un sin fin de puñetazos y patadas contra el errante, golpeando infinidad de veces en diversas partes de su cuerpo.

Magic: ¡Golpe Supremo Galáctico!

Gritó Magic donde cargando al máximo de magia su casco, lanzó un potente puñetazo que mandó a volar al errante a gran distancia y estrellarle luego estrellarse cerca de Ponyville para horror de Magic.

Magic: ¡Oh, no! Lo he dejado caer cerca de Ponyville. Si va allí, la que va a armar.

La alicornio fue rápidamente volando para interceptar al errante.

En el lugar de impacto, Dimentio se levantó aun lleno de ira y su vista se centró en Ponyville. Desde ahí vio a nada menos que la princesa Twilight hablando muy alegremente con la gente. Al lado de la alicornio estaban sus amigas y cerca de ella estaban también Terra y Patty.

El errante gritó de rabia y salió despedido a una velocidad imperceptible. Magic a lo lejos vio eso y se alarmó.

Magic: ¡No! ¡Se dirige a Ponyville!

Twilight: Queridos ciudadanos de Ponyville. Gracias al esfuerzo de todos, el día de los Corazones y la Amistad será uno de los mejores que hemos tenido.

Hablaba alegremente la princesa mientras la gente aplaudía sus cascos contra el suelo en señal de alegría.

El errante se movía a una velocidad donde para el ojo normal era prácticamente invisible. Para la gente era como un extraño ventarrón que pasaba a su lado. Dimentio tenía su ojo puesto en Twilight donde quería destruirla.

La princesa en ese momento notó algo y miró con expresión extraña al errante donde para su desgracia no podía verlo debido a su descomunal velocidad. El errante ya estaba a pocos centímetros de la princesa para atacarla y...

"PAFFFF"

Terra que estaba al lado de la princesa y sin apenas moverse del sitio, interceptó al errante con una simple patada que lo mandó literalmente a paseó a centenares de kilómetros de allí.

Twilight: ¿Qué ha pasado?

Preguntaba confundida la princesa donde no comprendía que había pasado al igual que la gente estaba igual de confundida que ella. Terra tranquilamente la contestó.

Terra: Era un pirado que corría como un loco hacia ti ¿Le conocías acaso?

Twilight: Pues...La verdad es que no he visto nada ni quién era...

Contestaba la princesa y ahí no mentía, ya que no había llegado ella a ver quién venía hacia ella.

Mientras tanto, Dimentio había atravesado alguna pared, varios árboles, un lago, un desierto, un lago enorme, incluso el mar entero. Finalmente el errante se había estrellado contra una montaña y luego caer completamente inconsciente contra el suelo con espirales en los ojos.

De un portal dimensional, apareció Anun donde encontró al errante.

Anun: Ahí está. Por fin le encuentro.

Anun se acercó con cuidado a Dimentio ya que se temía que este reaccionara hostilmente. Su sorpresa fue encontrarlo completamente privado del sentido.

Anun: Que raro. Está completamente KO ¿Quién podría haber logrado hacer esto con un errante tan poderoso como Dimentio? Magic no creo.

Comentaba para sí el errante donde no se imaginaba quién podría haber dejado prácticamente fuera de combate a Dimentio.

Anun: Bueno. Eso ahora mismo no importa. Ahora debo ponerle la máscara y llevarlo a la federación para que lo curen y a ver si se le quita lo idiota...Eso último dudo mucho que sea posible.

Comentaba el errante mientras colocaba de nuevo la máscara en el rostro de Dimentio para así tener más controlado sus poderes.

Volviendo a Ponyville, la princesa de la amistad estaba dando sus últimas palabras.

Twilight: Bueno. Volviendo al tema. Ahora todo el mundo divertíos con la fiesta.

Todo el mundo alabó a la princesa por sus palabras y se fueron a divertir. Terra y Patty se fueron caminando de allí.

Terra: Bueno, Patty ¿Qué es lo primero que quieres que hagamos?

Patty: Yo quiero ir a probar los dulces de caramelo.

Contestaba alegremente la coneja dando saltitos. Terra sonrió alegremente por su amiga.

Ajeno a todo eso, volando a gran altura estaba Magic observando el pueblo, para ser más exactos a la gata. Su expresión era de total sorpresa.

Magic: No me lo puedo creer...Acaba no solo de detener a Dimentio, sino que también logró noquearlo por completo, con una simple patada ¿Quién es esa gata? Debo investigarlo.

Comentaba la alicornio donde ahora mismo tenía un enorme interés en la gata que llamaba poderosamente su atención. Una gata que fue capaz de tumbar a un errante con una facilidad pasmosa.


	10. Capítulo 10

Terra estaba en su casa, donde alrededor ahora tenía el escenario de un desierto al lado de un bonito oasis con palmeras.

Patty entraba en el cuarto principal, llevando cuatro tazas de té donde los llevaba al cuarto principal.

Patty: Aquí los tenéis.

Decía la coneja con una alegre sonrisa, repartiendo las tazas de té en la mesa, una para ella, otra para Terra, otro para Estela que estaba presente y la cuarta para una parte de la mesa donde no había nadie.

Patty se sentó para tomarse tranquilamente su té mientras Terra que estaba peinándose el pelo con un peine, conversaba con Estela.

Terra: Bueno. A ver si lo entiendo. Dark Soul y tú habéis hecho las paces o algo así ¿Cierto?

Estela: Así es. Después de tanto tiempo, Dark Soul y yo volvemos a estar juntos y él ya ha dejado de ir a un mundo a otro haciendo barbaries.

Respondía bastante alegremente la gata donde se la veía bastante feliz al decirlo.

Patty: Ya veo. Me alegro. Lo que me gustaría saber es ¿Por qué tu hermano no se sienta con nosotros?

Preguntaba la coneja mirando hacia una esquina de la habitación, donde veía a un nervioso Dark Soul que estaba escondido detrás de un estante lleno de libros y mirando con miedo en dirección hacia donde estaba Terra. Estela rotando los ojos ante la actitud de su hermano, le llamó la atención de éste.

Estela: Hermano, deja de hacer el tonto de una vez y ven a sentarse con nosotros.

Dark Soul: No, no. No hace falta. Estoy bien aquí...

Contestaba nervioso el gato, ya que en cierto modo, Terra aun le daba algo de miedo. Dark Soul no se olvidó en absoluto de su experiencia ante la primera vez que la conoció y su cuerpo en cierto modo la rechazaba instintivamente. Estela ya harta del comportamiento de su hermano, chasqueó los dedos haciendo que su hermano fuera teletransportado y perfectamente sentado en una mesa.

Terra miraba fijamente a Dark Soul, haciendo que este último se sintiera más nervioso que antes. Estela ya cansada de las tonterías de su hermano, trató de tranquilizarlo un poco.

Estela: ¿Quieres calmarte un poco? Terra no te va a matar ni golpearte o nada por el estilo.

Dark Soul: ¿Estás segura, hermana?

Preguntaba un poco nervioso el gato negro ya que aun tenía dudas de que si estaba seguro o no teniendo a Terra tan cerca de ella mientras esta última simplemente se rascaba la nariz como si no la fuerza con ella la cosa. Estela trató de convencerle de que no corría peligro.

Estela: Claro que estoy segura, Dark Soul.

Dark Soul: ¿Segura, segura?

Estela: Sí. Segura, segura.

Dark Soul: ¿Segura, segura, segura?

Estela: Claro que sí. Segura, segura, segura.

Dark Soul: Pero...¿Segura, segura, segura, segura, segura, segura, segura, segura, segura, segura, segura, segura, segura, segura, segura, segura, segura...?

Estela: ¡Qué sí estoy 100% segura, so pelmazo!

Elevó fuerte la voz la gata que ya se estaba impacientando ante la actitud de su hermano, sobresaltando tanto a Dark Soul como a Patty, siendo Terra la única que no se sobresaltó en absoluto, es más, ésta estaba tranquilamente limpiándose la boca con una servilleta de papel.

Dark Soul: Ehhh...Sí tú lo dices...Me lo creeré...

Estela: Pues claro. Terra es amiga mía y ya la hablé de que has cambiado. Por lo que no debes temer que te arreé un puñetazo de los suyos ¿Verdad, Terra?

Preguntaba esto último Estela a Terra. La gata dorada bebiendo un poco de su té para luego dejar la taza en el plato, contestó de forma afirmativa.

Terra: Así es, Estela. Ahora mismo ya no tengo ningún motivo para tener que ocuparme de tu hermano.

Dark Soul sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón cuando Terra dijo aquello último, sobre que ya no tenía ningún motivo para ocuparse de él.

Estela: ¿Ves, hermano? No tienes que preocuparte de Terra, siempre y cuando no hagas ninguna tontería de las que hacías antes.

La decía la gata a su hermano con una sonrisa para hacerle sentir seguro. Dark Soul sonrió algo nervioso para no ofender a Terra ni a Patty, sobre todo a Terra. Terra pasando sus garras tras la cabeza y con los ojos cerrados, siguió hablando.

Terra: Espero que sea verdad, eso. Porque si Dark Soul vuelve a las andadas, me tendré que ocupar de él personalmente.

El corazón de Dark Soul volvió a sufrir un aceleró de mil por hora en cuanto Terra dijo aquello último. Estela sin notar el actual estado de nerviosa de Dark Soul, miraba a Terra con una sonrisa mientras comentaba.

Estela: Por supuesto mi hermano no volverá a las andadas.

Dark Soul suspiró aliviado al no tenerse que preocuparse de Terra. Así hasta que la gata dorada miró a ambos hermanos y dijo.

Terra: La verdad, me alegra que hayas venido a verme para contarme todo esto, Estela.

Estela: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Preguntaba curiosa Estela, donde ahí Patty contestó.

Patty: Porque hace unos cinco minutos antes de que tu hermano y tú llegarais a nuestra casa, Terra se disponía a ir hacia donde estaba Dark Soul y los suyos para ocuparse de ellos. Posiblemente acabando con la vida de todos ellos con un golpe de los suyos.

Decía como si nada la conejita para acto seguido tomarse su té. Aquello último hizo que Dark Soul se sobresaltara y su corazón sufriera como un cortocircuito al enterarse de que hacer nada Terra estaba dispuesta a ir a por él para acabar con él. Finalmente el gato no pudo más y se desmayó completamente.

Estela: ¡Dark Soul!

Exclamó alarmada la gata socorriendo a su hermano que estaba por los suelos con espirales en los ojos, donde en su pecho se abrió como una compuerta y salía un corazón impulsado con un muelle donde se puso a rebotar por unos momentos.

Terra: Creo que te has pasado, Patty. No creo que hiciera falta haber dicho eso.

Patty: Supongo que no. Ji, ji, ji.

Contestaba riéndose de forma graciosa mientras guiñaba un ojo. Estela que estaba con su hermano, miró a Terra y la pidió a esta.

Estela: Terra...Perdona que te moleste con esto, pero ¿Podrías ayudar a mi hermano a que se recupere un poco?...Y de paso que se olvide de lo último que dijo Patty.

Terra: Claro. No hay problema.

Contestaba tranquilamente la gata para finalmente chasquear los dedos.

**Insertar música del opening de One Punch Man**

Sobre fondo negro aparece una huella de gato, donde queda envuelto en llamas, pero sin que dicha huella se consumiera en absoluto.

Luego aparecer la imagen de Terra mirando a cámara y luego lanzando un fuerte directo a dicha cámara.

**¡Un goooolpe!**

Aparece Terra de espaldas a cámara, enfrente de la imagen de un enorme tigre.

**¡Tres!**

Aparece de nuevo Terra, enfrente de la imagen de un enorme ogro.

**¡Dos!**

Aparece una vez más Terra, enfrente de la imagen de un enorme dragón.

**¡Uno!**

Aparece por última vez Terra, enfrente de un ser divino destructor.

**¡Golpe Mortal!**

**¡Aparece! ¡Victoria asegurada! ¡La más fuerte de todos los tiempos!**

Terra aparece caminando al lado de una gran pared rocosa. Luego caminando sobre la nieve de una zona nevada. Luego cerca de unas montañas donde aparece en lo alto una criatura colosal parecida a un ser traslucido.

**¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Frustración? ¡Nadie me puede parar!**

Se ve un campo de hielo con una gran grieta enorme donde no se ve fondo. Luego a Terra caminando por una carretera donde la cae un enorme rayo encima de ella, pero la gata ni siquiera parecía sentir dicho rayo.

Luego se ve a Terra enfrente de un descomunal incendio, donde de ella surge una enorme ave oscura envuelta en llamas y con expresión amenazante.

**¡UN GOLPE! ¡Se acabó! Una victoria tras otra.**

Se ve a Terra corriendo a gran velocidad sobre el agua de un gran lago bajo la luz de la luna. Luego a la gata se la ve por el espacio cerca de la superficie del planeta. Luego enfrente de un colosal golem de lava que emerge de un volcán. Luego un enorme gusano con un solo ojo que mira de forma amenazante a la gata.

**¡Escucha mi voz! ¡Siempre soy victoriosa! ¡Victoria total!**

Se ve a Terra caminando tranquilamente en medio de un selva con un brazo en alto y el puño cerrado, mientras detrás de ella había los restos destruidos de un monstruo que fue reventado por un golpe por parte de la gata.

**¡PODER! ¡OBTÉN EL PODER!**

Se ve a Terra sobre fondo negro, lanzando un potente directo hacia delante.

**¡Hasta poder llegar al límite!**

Se ve a Terra caminando tranquilamente sobre un desierto, dejando sus huellas en la arena.

**¡Heroína!**

Terra cierra el puño y luego aparece caminando hacia cámara con expresión seria como inexpresiva.

**No necesito gente ni ovacionándome ni elogiándome**

Se ve el fondo entre montañas, donde Terra parecía estar peleando contra algo o alguien.

En la mismo lugar, va la gata corriendo a gran velocidad, esquivando una enorme bola de hierro encadenado que choca contra el suelo. Ahí Terra avanzó hacia el responsable del ataque que era un especie de hombre mono muy peludo. Ahí Terra le da un potente directo en el pecho donde manda al mono a estrellarse con dureza contra la pared rocosa.

**¡Heroína!**

Dos monos más aparecían corriendo en dirección hacia Terra donde intentaron atacarla desde dos lados distintos. Terra sin dilación alguna, arreó un puñetazo primero a uno y luego al otro, mandando a estrellarse a éstos también contra la pared rocosa.

**Lucharé contra el mal en secreto**

Centenares de monos atacaron a Terra por la espalda. La gata sin temor ni miedo se giró y lanzando puñetazos a gran velocidad como si fuesen una lluvia de puños, golpeó a todos los monos donde los mandó contra una gran montaña a estrellarse y dicha montaña estalla en pedazos.

**(Nadie sabe quien es)**

Terra aparece volando en dirección hacia un enorme monstruo en forma de dragón, donde dicho dragón trata de golpearla con su enorme puño cuyo tamaño hace parecer a la gata como una pulga. Terra sin miedo ni emoción, golpea con su puño contra la de la criatura, haciendo que el dragón primero se le reviente el cuerpo entero, quedando solo los huesos y luego desintegrarse esto último.

**Enemigos se acercan cubriendo el cielo. Aún así no daré la espalda**

El rostro de un monstruo gigante aparecía enfrente de Terra, donde la gata de un puñetazo justo entre ojo y ojo, manda a volar a la vez que es destruido dicho monstruo.

Terra aparece golpeando una criatura en forma de luna donde de un solo golpe lo desintegra como si nada.

Terra de un directo manda a volar a un enorme yeti salvaje.

Terra descendiendo del cielo, golpea con un directo al rostro de un golem de roca donde lo destroza por completo.

**¡Heroína!**

**Hasta que un día, muerda el polvo de la derrota.**

Una enorme criatura en forma de óvalo llena de ojos desciende hasta donde está Terra, donde la gata de un puñetazo lo desintegra por completo.

**Una HEROÍNA luchadora.**

**Una HEROÍNA solitaria**

Terra aparece sobre fondo negro donde la gata toma impulso y lanza un poderoso puñetazo sobre el fondo negro, haciendo surgir una enorme explosión por el impacto.

**¡Yo quiero ser la HEROÍNA Más fuerte!**

Finalmente se la ve a Terra caminando de espaldas a cámara sobre la calle de una ciudad cualquiera, llevando consigo una bolsa de la compra.

**Fin de la canción.**

Tras devolver a Dimentio a su dimensión, Magic Galaxy se quedó por un tiempo en la dimensión donde logró encontrarlo.

La principal razón era por la misteriosa gata que sorprendentemente había logrado noquear, literalmente hablando, de una patada a Dimentio. Sobraba decir que aquello sorprendió bastante a la alicornio ya que no se esperaba que hubiese alguien que fuera capaz de dejar de combate a alguien como Dimentio con tanta facilidad. Por lo que la alicornio quería investigarla.

Lo primero que hizo fue hablar con los habitantes de Ponyville preguntando por la gata. No muchos la conocían demasiado, pero sí oyeron hablar de ella. Una misteriosa gata que se había unido a la Federación de Héroes bastante recientemente. La mayoría la contaban que suele vencer a los monstruos que amenazan a Equestria de un solo golpe, aunque algunos la consideran que en realidad era una farsante y que le robaba el crédito a otros héroes. Al menos pudo obtener su nombre, Terra, la gata.

Magic: Mmm...Terra, la gata. Nunca oí hablar de ella y me sorprende. Si es tan fuerte como dicen, se conocería más de su existencia por el multiverso.

Comentaba para sí Magic que estaba en un restaurante, disfrutando de un sandwich de narcisos. Parecía que iba a poder comérselo hasta que vio a varios ponis huyendo.

Semental: ¡Un monstruo!

Yegua: ¡Un horrible monstruo viene hacia Ponyville!

Semental2: ¡Sálvese quien pueda!

Gritaban asustados los habitantes del pueblo mientras huían despavoridos del peligro. Magic no podía dejar que los habitantes del pueblo sufrieran daño alguno. Lo primero que hizo fue dejar el dinero para pagar su consumición e ir rauda y veloz hacia donde estaría el monstruo.

Magic: Debo darme prisa. No puedo permitir que ese monstruo haga daño a gente inocente.

Decía la yegua donde se desplazaba rápido hacia su destino. No solo ella iba hacia el lugar. El héroe minotauro Skater Boomer con sus patines, iba patinando también para enfrentarse al monstruo.

Un enorme monstruo con forma de almeja gigante con brazos y piernas musculosas, donde en su interior tenía como una cabeza negra con ojos blancos, estaba aterrorizando a todo el mundo.

Almeja: ¡Sí, diminutos ponis! ¡Huid del gran Mejillonus Dosmil! Ja, ja, ja.

Lobo plateado: ¿Mejillonus Dosmil? Se habrá roto la cabeza pensando en el nombre.

Comentaba un lobo plateado que huía del lugar mientras se jactaba el monstruo y los ponis huían asustados de él. De entre ellos, aparecía caminando nada menos que Terra que se dirigía hacia el monstruo, cosa que este último notó la presencia de la gata y ahí empezó a burlarse de ella.

Almeja: Mira a quién tenemos aquí. Una gran bola de pelos. Ja, ja, ja ¿Qué pasa, minina? ¿Te has perdido? ¿Quieres una pescadilla para comer? Con tu piel podría hacerme una buena funda para mi cartera. Ja, ja, ja.

Seguía burlándose el monstruo mientras la gata seguía de forma impasible hacia el monstruo.

Más tarde se escuchó como el sonido de un fuerte golpe.

Magic llegó hasta el lugar para darse cuenta de que el monstruo había sido derrotado y destruido. Solo quedaba de él las piernas y la parte inferior de la concha que estaba completamente destrozada.

Magic: Vaya. Parece que ya se ocuparon del monstruo.

Comentaba la yegua al ver que del monstruo ya no quedaba nada. Skater Boomer llegó también y al ver el monstruo destruido, exclamó.

Skater: ¡Vaya, hombre! Otra vez llegué tarde.

Decía frustrado el héroe minotauro por haber llegado tarde, captando la atención de la yegua que miró al héroe minotauro. Entre el público que se habían acercado tras la derrota del monstruo, conversaban entre ellos varios ponis.

Semental: Ha sido esa gata. Acabó con ese monstruo de un golpe.

Semental2: ¿Cómo se llamaba? Terra o algo así.

Yegua: Cuesta creer que haya podido destruir a un monstruo semejante de un golpe.

Comentaban entre ellos los habitantes del pueblo al ver con que facilidad había logrado la gata destruir al monstruo. Magic escuchaba con total atención a lo que decían éstos.

Magic: Terra, la gata. Realmente interesante.

Luego centró la alicornio su atención en Skater Boomer donde ahí le llamó la atención.

Magic: ¡Eh, señor! ¿Puede atenderme un momento?

Skater: ¿Eh?

Respondía el minotauro al ver como la yegua le llamaba.

Más tarde, la yegua y el minotauro estaban los dos sentados en un banco, charlando entre ellos.

Magic: Así que se llama Terra ¿Cierto?

Preguntaba la yegua al minotauro donde ahí este de forma bastante educada la contestó.

Skater: Así es. Hace poco tiempo que se unió a la Federación de Héroes. Pese a todo, logró cosechar mucho éxito acabando con los monstruos que asolan Equestria o el resto del mundo.

Magic: Ya veo. Así que es bastante fuerte.

Comentaba la alicornio donde escuchaba con sumo interés a las explicaciones que la estaba dando el minotauro.

Skater: Eso dicen. Yo nunca la he visto en acción, aunque la gente dice que logra destruir a los monstruos casi siempre con un puñetazo.

Magic: ¿Siempre con un puñetazo? ¿Así de simple?

Preguntaba curiosa la alicornio donde la llamaba bastante la atención aquello último que la dijo el minotauro.

Skater: La verdad es que sorprenden bastante. Algunos dicen que en realidad es una farsante y que lo tiene todo preparado de antemano.

Magic: ¿Eso crees tú también?

Skater: La verdad, yo no lo creo así. Sería muy difícil falsear algo así. Según el registro, en las pruebas de admisión, pulverizó todos los récords de fuerza y agilidad, ganándose que la admitieran.

Magic se quedó pensando en lo que la explicaba el minotauro. Su interés por Terra era ahora mayor que antes.

Magic: Me gustaría conocerla ¿Sabes por un casual dónde vive?

Skater: Ni idea. Se dice que vive en su propia dimensión y que solo se puede llegar allí si ella quiere que la visiten.

Contestó el minotauro, haciendo que los ánimos de la yegua por poder hablar con Terra decayeran.

Magic: Entonces ¿No hay forma de poder hablar con ella directamente?

Skater: Bueno...Quizás la pilles cuando va de compras.

Magic: ¿De compras?

Preguntó algo extrañada la yegua ante la respuesta dada por el minotauro. Skater de forma afirmativa la contestó.

Skater: Según tengo entendido, ella siempre va a las tiendas y súpermercados, buscando las mejores ofertas para comprar. Si quieres encontrarla, espérala en sitios donde hayan rebajas. Aun así no es seguro que la vayas a pillar.

Magic: ¿Supermercados...? ¿Rebajas...?

Preguntó confundida la yegua ante la información dada por el minotauro. Skater asintiendo, respondió de forma afirmativa.

Skater: Así es. Por lo visto la vuelve loca las rebajas.

Magic se quedó un rato pensando en lo que la dijo el minotauro. Luego tomó su decisión y dijo.

Magic: Muy bien. Veré si la encuentro. Gracias por la información.

Skater: No hay de que. Espero que la pueda encontrar. Si ahora me permite, tengo que seguir con la ronda como todo buen superhéroe hace.

El minotauro se despidió de la alicornio para luego ponerse a sus patines y salir veloz de allí para hacer su ronda. Magic decidiendo ponerse en marcha, comentó.

Magic: Muy bien. Es hora de ponerse en marcha. Hora de buscar a esa Terra.

Por desgracia era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Aun siguiendo las indicaciones del héroe minotauro en buscar a Terra en los súpermercados, no lograba encontrar a la gata. Estuvo así por unos días en Ponyville para ver si aparecía, incluso esperando que hubiera alguna amenaza donde tuviera que intervenir la gata, pero no surgió nada de eso último.

Magic: Nada...No logro encontrarla. Es como si se hubiese esfumado por completo.

Comentaba frustrada la yegua por no encontrar a la gata donde la buscó en el mercado del pueblo sin éxito alguno.

Magic: Es mejor que vuelva a casa. Ya he estado demasiado tiempo fuera.

La yegua estuvo a punto de marcharse del mercado hasta que como si broma del destino se abrió un portal delante de ella y apareció nada menos que Terra junto con Patty.

Terra: Vamos, Patty. Hay que comprar unas cuantas cosas.

Patty: Sí, Terra.

Terra: Y no se nos olvide el azúcar.

Patty: No hay problema.

Magic: ¡Es ella!

Exclamó Magic al encontrar por fin a la gata. La gata y la coneja se dirigían hacia el mercado hasta que fueron interceptados por Magic.

Magic: ¡Esperad un momento!

Terra: ¿Qué pasa?

Terra y Patty se detuvieron cuando la yegua los llamó y esta última se dirigió a éstas para hablaras.

Magic: Perdón por molestar ¿Por un casual eres tú Terra, la gata?

Terra: Pues sí ¿Qué quieres? Espero que no me entretengas demasiado porque tengo que ir de compras.

Contestaba la gata donde tenía prisa por hacer la compra.

Magic: ¿Podría hablar contigo un momento? Si no os importa.

Terra: Si quieres hablar, espera a que haga la compra y si no acabo muy tarde, podremos hablar cuanto quieras.

Respondía la gata con su típica actitud seria. Magic sonrió al ver que ya tenía alguna oportunidad de hablar con la gata.

Magic: Está bien. Podremos hablar mientras compráis.

Patty: Por mí no hay problema.

Contestaba la conejita con una alegre sonrisa. Magic miró con atención a esta última donde la llamaba la atención que fuera una conejita de peluche.

Al final Magic acompañó a Terra y a Patty en su recorrido. Mientras estas últimas se dedicaban a comprar, Magic la iba preguntando a Terra.

Magic: Nunca encontré a alguien como tú, Terra ¿De dónde vienes?

Terra: Yo fui creada hace mucho tiempo.

Magic: ¿Te crearon? ¿Quién te creó?

Terra: Fui creado por alguien que tenía grandes poderes donde apenas los tuvo por un día, pero renunció a ellos para estar de nuevo con su familia. Para que no se perdiera ese poder, me creó a mí.

Magic: Entonces ¿Tú tienes ese poder ahora? El que tenía aquel ser.

Terra: Así es. Tuvo ese poder por un día para salvar el multiverso de una gran catástrofe, y como ya te dije antes, renunció a ellos. Ya que conservarlos le habría impedido volver con su familia y seres queridos.

Magic: Ya veo ¿Y utilizaste siempre tus poderes para el bien?

Terra: Así es. Mi creador me hizo exclusivamente para que empleara mis poderes para hacer el bien. Me dedico a viajar entre dimensiones, acabando con los malos y en caso de que hayan destruido algo o matado gente, yo los restauro como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

Magic: ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Puedes devolver a la vida a la gente y restaurar lo destruido? ¿Así de fácil?

Preguntó enormemente sorprendida la alicornio ante la respuesta dada por la gata.

Terra: Así es. Nada difícil para mí.

Contestaba la gata como si aquello no fuera algo de otro mundo. Magic no podía evitar sentirse verdaderamente interesada por la naturaleza de la gata.

Magic: Si es cierto, entonces tendrías un poder inmenso o algo por el estilo ¿Crees que podría pedirte un favor?

Terra: Si quieres algo, espera a que terminemos la compra y ya veremos.

Contestaba la gata donde se preocupaba ahora mismo más por la compra que cualquier cosa que la pidiera la yegua. Magic sonrió al ver que tendría oportunidad de investigar más a la gata.

Finalmente tras terminar la compra, Magic tuvo por fin la oportunidad de comprobar las cualidades de Terra.

Con su magia, Magic se teletransportó con la gata a otra dimensión junto con Patty a un planeta vacío lleno de rocas.

Magic: Bien, Terra. Si no te importa. Me gustaría poner a prueba tus cualidades de combate como tus poderes. No te importa ¿Cierto?

La comentaba la yegua a la gata donde esta última sin mostrar emoción alguna, la contestó con simpleza.

Terra: No hay problema.

Magic: (Vaya seriedad...Me recuerda a la hermana de Pinkie).

Pensaba para sí la yegua al ver lo poco expresiva que era la gata. Patty se alejó del lugar para estar más apartada y una vez hecho eso, se sentó sobre una roca y se puso a hacer crucigramas.

Magic: Bien. Cuando quieras.

Magic se puso en posición de combate. Terra seguía parada en el sitio sin mover un músculo.

Magic: (Que extraño. No se pone en posición de combate).

Pensaba Magic al ver que la gata no adoptaba pose alguna de lucha. Esperaba cualquier movimiento de la gata, pero no hacía absolutamente nada. Al final Magic perdió la paciencia y decidió pasar al ataque.

Magic: Muy bien. Allá voy.

La yegua disparó un rayo mágico de baja potencia hacia Terra. La gata simplemente ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, haciendo que el rayo pasara de largo.

Magic ahora alzó el vuelo y desde el aire, convocó unas estrellas mágicas y las lanzó todas en dirección hacia la gata donde esta la miraba sin moverse en absoluto. Las estrellas impactaron a su alrededor sin ni siquiera rozarla lo más mínimo, llenando de agujeros el lugar.

Magic: (Ni siquiera se ha movido. Como si supiera de antemano que no iba a darla. Voy a cambiar de estrategia).

Bajo la atenta mirada de la gata, Magic comenzó a concentrar su poder y acto seguido lanzó una gran esfera de energía en dirección hacia Terra. Esta vez Terra pegó un gran salto para esquivarlo y así evitar la explosión que se formó al impactar.

Magic cargó contra la gata en un intentó de golpearla, pero la gata esquivó el ataque sin problemas.

En el aire, Magic lanzaba infinidad de puñetazos cargados de magia contra la gata donde esta última seguía esquivando sin problema alguno.

Magic: (Es rápida. Como si pudiera prever mis ataques. Vamos a subir de nivel).

Magic se alejó de la gata y comenzó a convocar sus poderes de guardiana, formando su armadura y así aumentar su poder.

Terra: Vaya. Bonita armadura.

Comentaba la gata con una sonrisa al ver la armadura de Magic. La yegua a la velocidad del rayo, voló hacia la gata intentando darla una fuerte patada al rostro. Terra simplemente se dobló hacia atrás, haciendo que la yegua pasara de largo.

Magic no se rindió y continuó atacando de inmediato con veloces puñetazos contra la gata mientras esta última simplemente volaba de espaldas. La yegua lanzaba sus ataques a la velocidad del rayo donde todas parecían alcanzar a la gata, solo que sorprendentemente no parecía siquiera tocarla. Aquello la extrañó.

Magic: (Que extraño. Parece que mis ataques la alcanzan, pero no surten efecto alguno...A no ser...).

Magic paró de atacar para darse cuenta que la presunta gata era en realidad una imagen residual de ella misma.

Magic: Una imagen residual de ella misma. Muy lista.

En ese momento notó que alguien la picaba en el hombro detrás suya y se giró para ver a la gata con una sonrisa.

Terra: No lo haces mal, colega.

Decía tranquilamente la gata con una sonrisa bastante alegre. Magic rápidamente se giró y ahí lanzó un poderoso rayos de energía de gran envergadura que recorrió kilómetros. Cuando terminó su ataque, no había rastro alguno de la gata.

Magic percibió algo y se giró para ver a la gata tranquilamente sentada sobre una roca sin daño alguno.

Magic: Veo que eres muy veloz y pese a mis ataques, no he logrado alcanzarte. Puede que tenga que recurrir a esto.

Comentaba la yegua para luego concentrar su poder.

Magic: ¡Convoco el poder máximo Astralix!

Alzaba fuerte la voz la yegua para luego iluminarse su cuerpo y ahí cambiar de aspecto. Ahora tenía forma humana con su armadura de energía puesta.

Terra: Vaya. Que interesante se ve eso. Sin duda muy bonito.

Comentaba la gata con una sonrisa. Magic mirando seriamente a la gata, la decía a ésta.

Magic: Hasta ahora no has atacado ni una sola vez. Deberías al menos lanzar un ataque para comprobar tu nivel de poder.

Terra: Si tú lo dices.

Respondió la gata de forma neutra mientras se bajaba de la roca. Magic ascendió hasta el cielo mientras generaba un montón de energía en todo su cuerpo. La guerrera estaba dispuesto a lanzar un devastador ataque con todas sus fuerzas.

Magic: ¡Ahí va mi ataqueeee...!

Gritaba la yegua donde concentró todo su poder en un poderoso rayo de enorme envergadura capaz de cubrir una montaña entera en dirección hacia la gata. Pese al enorme rayo, Terra se mostraba completamente inalterada, como si no se sintiera preocupada en absoluto.

Finalmente el rayo alcanzó el lugar, provocando una descomunal explosión que causó a su vez una poderosa ventolera que por poco no se lleva a la conejita en el proceso.

Cuando todo terminó, había un gran cráter. Magic descendió hasta el nivel del suelo para comprobar si había rastro de la gata.

Magic: No la veo. Espero no haberme pasado.

Comentaba preocupada la guerrera mágica por si había matado a la gata. En ese momento notó que alguien la picaba en el hombro.

Magic: Eh...

Magic se giró justo para ver a la gata sana y salva, pero a su vez lanzando la felina su puño contra ella. Por unos instantes Magic sintió que veía un puño gigante hacia ella.

Terra se detuvo en el último momento su puño a pocos centímetros del rostro de la guerrera mágica, provocando que su pelo se alborotara brevemente por la fuerza impulsada por la felina.

Terra sonriendo la dio un leve toque en la frente de la guerrera mágica y la dijo a esta.

Terra: Tengo hambre. Nos volvemos a casa. Puedes venir a comer con nosotras si quieres.

Decía tranquilamente la gata con una sonrisa para luego irse caminando de allí, dejando a una perpleja Magic.

Magic: (Increíble...Pese a estar usando todo mi poder, la gata practicando pasó de esto como si fuera un simple ejercicio. Incluso no puedo evitar sentir que ni siquiera usó todo su poder).

Pensaba para sí Magic que no podía evitar sentirse asombrada ante el enorme poder de la gata. Luego giró la cabeza para ver una montaña donde tenía un gran hueco circular en ella, producto de la fuerza impulsada por el puñetazo de la gata. Terra que estaba caminando, se detuvo como si se diera cuenta de algo importante y exclamara.

Terra: ¡Arrea! ¡Que me olvido!

La gata chasqueó los dedos y en un instante, el enorme agujero que tenía la montaña desapareció, quedando como estaba como si no hubiera sufrido ataque alguno.

Terra: No vamos a ir por ahí arruinando el paisaje ¿Verdad?

Comentaba con una sonrisa la gata mientras reanudaba su marcha, dejando a Magic perpleja por la enorme facilidad de Terra de arreglar el agujero y resto del lugar arreglado, como si su batalla nunca se hubiera iniciado.

Magic: Tiene un poder increíble. Jamás he visto algo como esto en mi vida.

Más tarde, por invitación de Terra, Magic estaba en casa de ésta en su dimensión de bolsillo comiendo en su casa.

Magic: Con razón no te encuentra nadie. Esta dimensión está muy difícil de acceder.

Comentaba la yegua al comprobar el hogar de la gata. Terra tranquilamente comiendo un plato de arroz amarillo, alzó de hombros y la contestó.

Terra: Me gusta la privacidad.

Patty: Como no tienes ni idea.

Bromeaba la conejita donde esta también estaba comiendo arroz amarillo. Magic asintiendo, la iba comentando a la gata.

Magic: Entonces ¿En serio puedes ir de una dimensión a otra a voluntad?

Terra: Así es. Mi creador me hizo para que luchara por el bien y la justicia y arreglar mundos que cualquier fuerza del mal hubiera ocasionado daño. No es un trabajo difícil.

Patty: Al menos para ella.

Decía ahora la conejita.

Magic: Ya veo. Está claro que eres muy poderosa ¿Hasta dónde llegar tu poder?

Terra: Ni idea. Jamás comprobé mi nivel de fuerza.

Contestaba la gata como si nada. Magic la pareció un poco extraño eso último sobre que Terra no supiera cuál era su límite en su poder.

Magic: Curioso ¿Y qué clase de entrenamiento seguiste para conseguir el poder que tienes actualmente?

Terra: En realidad...Nunca me he entrenado. Lo tengo desde que fui creada.

Aquella respuesta sorprendió enormemente a Magic donde no pudo evitar exclamar.

Magic: ¿Qué? ¿Nunca te has entrenado? ¿Tienes un poder enorme sin ni siquiera haber entrenado?

Preguntaba sorprendida la gata ante la respuesta dada por esta. Terra alzando de hombros, simplemente contestó.

Terra: Pues no...

Magic: Vaya. Que curioso. Y sobre tu papel de heroína...

Terra: Me dedico a hacer buenas obras. No me interesa la fama ni la gloria, aunque sí me gustaría que me reconocieran un poco como heroína. Es que me siento como una gran desconocida por el multiverso.

Comentaba la gata con cierta frustración en la última parte. Magic comprendía a lo que se refería. Aunque a la gata no la importase la fama, si que tenía cierto orgullo de héroe. Ahí trató de animarla.

Magic: No te preocupes. Tú sigue haciendo lo que haces y seguro que tarde o temprano la gente empezará a reconocerte como una gran heroína.

Terra: Gracias. Se agradece las palabras.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Magic se disponía a despedirse de la gata y de la conejita.

Magic: Ha sido un placer conoceros. Me alegra saber que hay alguien que se dedica a hacer el bien por el multiverso como mis amigos y yo.

Terra: Lo que tú digas.

Respondió la gata con una ligera sonrisa. Magic no pudo evitar reírse un poco ante la poca capacidad expresiva de la gata. Patty acercando una pequeña cesta, se la ofreció a Magic mientras la decía a esta.

Patty: Toma. He hecho unas fresas dulces con chocolate para el camino.

Magic tomaba la cesta mientras daba las gracias a la conejita.

Terra: Sí quieres, puedes volver cuando quieras.

Magic: Muchas gracias. Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto algún día. Hasta la vista.

Se despidió Magic de éstas para luego tele transportarse de vuelta a su mundo.

Patty: Bueno, Terra ¿Y qué hacemos esta noche?

Preguntaba la conejita a la gata. Ahí Terra juntando sus garras, la contestó.

Terra: Lo que hacemos todas las noches, Patty...

Un breve silencio se formó hasta que finalmente Terra habló.

Terra: Ver alguna película entretenida mientras comemos palomitas.

Dijo esto último haciendo que la conejita se riera a carcajadas.


End file.
